Highschool Chaos
by Savitron5
Summary: Kara Son is Gohan's twin sister. This is their adventures in high school. including drama, boys, friends, and more drama. Rated T for some instimate moments and bad language. Chapter 20 is up, and it is the final chapter of the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I got this story idea from alot of other people. Everyone makes storys of Gohan having a twin, but in mine i want to add humor and drama to it. The basis is Gohan and his sister Kara going to highschool where they meet everyone. In the second chapter i hope to add some new people. Only in this first chapter i used the outline of the fifth episode of the saiyaman saga even using some lines from it. I will use the outline of the saga for later chapters just not to an all most exact. So please enjoy...**and don't forget to review in the end =-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z because if i did...Well Mirai Trunks would be all mine mwahahahahahaha! oh and i own Son Kara, and the later idea in the story about a romance between here and someone mentioned above is my idea. So people who read this story don't steal it...cause well it happens to me, and i don't want it to happen with this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up, and look around my shared room. I look towards the bed that my twin brother was sleeping in. He was sleeping motionless. I quietly slip out of my sheets and start getting ready. I knew I had my first day of school today so I slip on a big tee-shirt that matched my smoky blue eyes, and some black jeans. I look in the mirror at my reflection. I scoop my long dark brown hair into a messy ponytail, and brush out my bangs to cover my eyes. I look away and notice my little brother jumping on Gohan trying to wake him up.<p>

"Big brother you have to wake up. You have school. Wake up!"

I laugh while watching the scene before me Goten looks up to see I'm already awake and smiles.

"Big sister can you help wake up Big brother?"

"Sure Goten."

I make a ki ball in my hands and throw it lightly at Gohan. It hits his face, and he jumps and falls off the bed. Goten and I start laughing like crazy.

"What was that for Kara?" Gohan asks

"To wake you up." I say

He stumbles up to his feet and shoos Goten out so he can get ready. Gohan puts on a white long sleeve with a black vest, and red pants. He then pins his Orange Star High pin to his vest.

"Why do you have to dress like a dork?"

"This is not dorky."

"Whatever."

We walk out downstairs, and see Chi-chi setting the food out on the table for us. She looks up as we approach and says

"Good your awake now eat quickly so you can head off to school."

We finished eating and head out the door. I fly up ready to head to school when Gohan calls down Nimbus.

"Why are we taking Nimbus?"

"Because two flying kids aren't normal."

"Neither are two kids riding on a flying cloud."

"Well we will land on the outskirts of town and just walk to school."

We landed and started walking towards the school. As we were walking we passed by a bank being robbed._ 'Please Gohan just keep walking don't stop someone else will take care of the problem.'_ Sadly Gohan stopped and backed up.

"They need help."

"Gohan the police can handle it."

"Does it look like they're handling it?

I take a closer look and notice that the cops can't even get up from behind they're car.

"You'll be recognized."

"Not if I transform."

"Fine, but I'm helping."

"I don't need help."

He powers up and jumps up to defeat the crooks. I power up after wards and come towards the crooks and start getting the money out of the truck. A buff man comes behind me and starts shooting, but I catch every bullet. He tries to run off, but I knock him out before he can. As I'm turning back around the truck was speeding away. Gohan put his hand out and with a flash of ki and a yell the car toppled over. We flew away and transformed back to normal and went straight to school. We got there just in time and were introduced by the teacher.

"Class today we are graced with some new students who can actually read."

Gohan and I walk in, Gohan says

"Good morning. I'm Gohan, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kara."

"Please you may sit were you like Gohan goes up to an empty seat next to a girl with short blond hair. I walk up to a guy with long blond hair, and say

"Move."

"What?" Says Blondie

"I want to sit here."

"Find another seat."

"I don't want another seat move."

"You wanna fight me for this seat?" He says standing up.

"You wanna take that challenge?"

We were looking fiercely at one another until Gohan grabbed me and pulled me into a seat next to him.

"Gohan I wanted to sit there."

"Your sitting next to your big brother."

"You know I'm older."

"I'm 10 minutes older than you don't even try it."

"Wait your twins?" Shouts the short blond haired girl who I found out was Erasa with an E

"Yeah what about it." I say back

"You don't look alike." The guy with long blond hair who I found out was Sharpner said.

I shrug and sit back in my chair trying to look like I was interested in class. School went by fast and in English Erasa started talking like crazy.

"Hey Gohan, Kara you wanna know who Videl's pops is?"

I learned that Videl was the black haired girl sitting next to Erasa.

"She's the daughter of Mr. Satan."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" I laugh

"What's so funny?" Videl asks

"Wait are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious." Erasa says

"Wow you're the daughter of a weakling." I mumble, and Gohan jabbed me in the side. I wasn't quiet enough though because Videl heard me.

"What do you mean a daughter of a weakling? My dad is the strongest in the world and the savior he beat Cell."

I hold in my laughter, but couldn't stop the redness in my face and the puff of my cheeks. Videl noticed though and started looking at me like I was crazy. Luckily Gohan cut in and said,

"I'm sorry my sister is a little crazy. When she has no idea whats going on she will think she heard something else than what was actually said."

I glare at him, but decide to go along with it

"Wha?"

"See she has no idea what you just said."

"Oh will I just said Videl's pops is Mr. Satan."

"Wow like Hercule Satan?"

"The one and only."

I had to try really hard not to burst out laughing again. I held it in and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Wow it must be cool to be a celebrity's daughter and all." I say

"Yeah, but being the friend of the daughter of a celebrity isn't all that bad either."

I noticed Videl staring at Gohan and I like she was trying to figure something out. She kept starring until

"Gohan, I remembered something about what the Golden fighters were said to be wearing. The guy wore a white shirt, a black vest, and red pants. The girl wore black jeans, and a blue shirt. Sound familiar?"

Gohan and I look down at our clothes and do a little laugh.

"Oh wow you guys and the Golden Fighters dress alike."

"Yeah Videl who's heard of some book nerds fighting crime. They have to be buff."

"Oh I'll show you buff." I yell out while trying to attack Sharpner. The teacher saw the commotion and yelled

"Hey you five in the back settle down."

"Yes mam we all say in unison."

We sit through class and watch as Gohan reads the sample paragraph which made me laugh in my head. _'Wow they even make the assignments about Hercule Satan.'_ The bell finally rang for us to go to P.E the last period of the day. _'Finally school is almost over.'_ Gohan and I follow Videl, Sharpner and Erasa into the Gym, and change for P.E. I put on short dark gray shorts, And a white tank top. I scoop my hair into a messy bun, and walk out. As I'm walking I notice some guys with their eyes locked on me. Sharpner is upon them, and since he's the only one I know I walk up to him, and ask

"What're you looking at?"

"You, beautiful."

"Ill. I would rather barf than think about you looking at what you can't have."

"Ohhhhh." The crowd that's surrounding us said

"Oh you know you wish you could have me."

"Hmmm yeah maybe so. Wait I'm not crazy enough to even imagine your cute."

I walked away and onto the field for P.E leaving a gawking Sharpner behind. Everyone finally makes it out and the couch shows up.

"Ok kids today we are going to battle it out in Baseball."

"Hey nerds do you know how to play baseball?"

"Well I've read a few books on it." Gohan says thinking

"Well we actually have a friend who is the professional baseball league."

"Really? Maybe he wishes he could be."

"Oh yeah Yamcha is in the professional Baseball league."

"Who is Yamcha?"

"Hmmm let me think about what his baseball name is…oh yeah the Desert Bandit."

"There is no way you know the Desert Bandit."

"Who doesn't know the Desert Bandit." Videl asks

"Kara and Gohan."

"Well I don't even know him. I just know his first name starts with a Y, but since no one knows him on a first name basis…"

"His name is Yamacha a.k.a the Desert Bandit." I say

"Well I don't want a couple of liars on my team so you can have them my team just filled up." Sharpner says

"Oh well thanks."

"Oh come on their smart I'm sure they could come up with some great game strategies." Erasa said

"Oh all right…I'm putting you two in right field do you know where that is?"

"Yeah it's in the right, right?"Gohan asks

"Right."

I follow Gohan on to right field while everyone spreads out. It was Sharpners turn to bat, and Videl yells

"I hope you're ready for a strike out."

"Yeah right." Sharpner replies

Videl throws the ball, and sharpner hits it with all his strength to right field. It went right over my head, and was about to go over Gohan's until he jumped 25 feet in the air. Everyone but me was gawking as he floated there. He seemed to be thinking, and then tried to throw the ball slow to third base. The catcher caught it, as it was still spinning in his glove. Gohan landed, and noticed everyone staring. Finally the coach said

"What a nice play Gohan. You must have jumped 25 feet in the air."

"Oh you know beginners luck. It was probably my new shoes you know the ones with the air cushions." Gohan replied as he sat down on the bench. I sat next to him and crossed my legs looking bored.

"Hey isn't your turn to bat" Some guy asked Gohan

"Oh uh yeah."

Gohan walks up and I tune into a conversation from to nerds

"I wonder if he can hit as hard as he throws."

"You heard him he said it was beginners luck."

I slightly smile thinking how these guys are so dumb. Gohan walks up to bat, and stands in the left handed batting spot holding the bat right handed. The coach said something, bit I couldn't pick up on it.

I hear Sharpner whisper t himself, "I'm going to make him cry like the sissy he is." Sharpner throws the ball, and it curves towards Gohan's face. Everyone's yelling for him to duck, but he just takes the ball face on. The ball just bounces off, and he didn't even blink. He turns the coach then jogs to first base with no one going after him.

I walk up to bat nest, I take a proper stance, and wait for sharpner to throw the ball. He throws a straight fast ball, and I hit it out of the school yard miles away. I look over at Gohan smiling but he just glares back. I shrug I signal him to start running. We both jog around the bases, and make it home. Videl's team won in the end, and we all went to change and go to our lockers.

I waiting for Gohan to finish getting his stuff so we can go home when Sharpner walks up and asks,

"Hey Gohan have you joined any clubs?"

"I don't think I co-"

" 'Cause with a little practice you just might make a good fighter."

"Well uh…"

"Gohan can't join any clubs cause Kara and him have a long drive home. So Gohan, how about dropping me off on your way?" Erasa cuts in

"Oh well I'm afraid my car is only a two seater."

"There's room in my car Erasa." Sharpner says

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gohan says as we start walking out of the building.

We walk along the sidewalk to get out of town and head home with Nimbus. AS we're turning a corner I notice a presence behind us and I look back to see a black pigtail go behind a building. We walk faster around a corner and jump to the roof. We look down to see Videl looking for us.

"Whoa that was close." Gohan says

"Yeah that was." I reply "What is it with this girl?"

"I have no idea."

We call down Nimbus, and on out way home Gohan says,

"Man there's got to be a way to get to school without someone trying to identify us."

"Yeah…why don't we go to Bulma's?"

"That's a great idea I'm sure she can think of something.

So we turn and head to West city where Capsule Corporation is located.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how did it turn out?I think it came out pretty good. Review! Review! Review!<strong>

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z. Kara Son is the only thing i own in this story so far.**

* * *

><p>We arrive at Capsule Corporation and press the intercom button<p>

"Hello?" Bulma's voice says

"Hey Bulma its Gohan and Kara."

"Oh hey come on in. I have a surprise for you both."

The door opens, and Gohan and I look at each other while walking through. 'I wonder what the surprise could be.' We walk through the maze and end up into one of the many living rooms, to find Bulma smoking a cigarette.

"Well hello you two."

"Hey Bulma." We both say in Unison

"Well what brings you guys here?"

"Well we just started high school, and there's a lot of trouble in Satan city where the school is located. I was wondering if you could think of anything we could do to keep people from trying to figure out our secrets while staying in school and everything."

"Well the easiest thing would be to not fight crime, but I guess playing super hero is too much in your guy's blood."

We just smile up at her, and scratch the back of our heads in the classic son way.

"I'm sure I can do something of a disguise for you two."

"Really wow that would be great Bulma!" Gohan says

"Hey what about that surprise you said you had for us?" I cut in

"Oh yeah…hold on a sec." Bulma runs out of the room like she was searching for someone/something. After a few more minutes. She comes back in and says

"Ok well this is the surprise."

"I don't see anything."

"Hey." A random but familiar voice says behind Bulma

Mirai Trunks comes out of the shadows from behind Bulma

"Trunks!" I yell as I run towards him and put my arms around his neck while jumping and hugging him at the same time. He wraps his arms around me as we spin he puts me down and smiles.

"Hey Kara how are you?"

"I'm good how are you? What are you doing back?"

"Well I defeated the androids and Cell in the future, and been living good. Mom dies there though so I had no reason to stay there. I decided to live in this time with you guys."

"Hey man." Gohan says

"Hey." They shake hands and then we all look at Bulma again.

"Well I'll go start on the disguises…Mirai do you want one as well since you'll be attending high school with them?"

"You're coming to Orange Star High?" I ask excitedly

"Yeah Mom signed me up."

"Yeah now school won't be so boring."

"Oh and mom sure I'll have one." He says "Just don't make it look stupid." He says quietly

"Ok be back soon."

"Oh and is it ok if we go play with Trunks?"

"Sure he should be in the GR chamber with Vegeta still."

"Ok thanks." Gohan says as we all walk down the hall to the GR camber.

As we arrive we see a little boy with lavender hair in front of a mirror wiping sweat of his face.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan and I say

"Gohan, Kara hey."

"What have you been up to?" I ask

"Oh you know."

Vegeta then walks out of the GR room staring us down.

"G-good evening Mr. Vegeta." Gohan stammers

"Pah you pathetic weaklings."

"Hey we are not weaklings. It may be a time of peace, but we have not stopped training. I bet Gohan is still stronger then you. No I bet I'm stronger then you Vegeta." I say

"A girl beat me? Pathetic."

"You wanna go Vegeta." I challenge

We have a stare down and then Vegeta turns around to go back into the GR room. I grab my Gi I usually keep her to change into, and then I follow him in. I change quickly in the change room and come back out in a turquoise gi.

Vegeta gets into a stance, that he assumes is perfect, but I can see several open spots. I get into my perfect stance ready to fight.

"Well come on. I'll give you a free shot." I say confidently

Vegeta comes at me at super speed, and tries to land a punch in my face. I block it a maneuver through all his moves. Finally I land a punch on his face, and he gets knocked back a few steps. I then kick him and he falls on the ground.

"Oh you're going to get it now." He says as he powers up into a super saiyan

"That's not going to do much Vegeta remember I can go super as well."

I power up into a super saiyan surprising him, and everyone else in the room that came to watch. Well everyone except Gohan.

"Wow, I completely forgot how strong she is. I don't why my dad thinks he's stringer than her…I mean can't she got super saiyan 2?" Mirai asks Gohan

"Yeah, she even believes there's a level beyond SS2…I don't think so though."

"I believe it. I mean we didn't think there was a level beyond super saiyan, but then you and Kara went above and beyond."

"Yeah I guess."

Throughout there conversation I have been giving Vegeta a good beat down. Finally we are both breathing heavy, and I decide to take this is as my chance.

"CHAOS STRIKE!" I yell as a put my hands out and an aqua and gold light shot out of them straight at Vegeta

"Kara no!" Gohan yells

"Ha you think you can hit me with that?" Vegeta says as he maneuvers past it.

"Yeah."

At that the ki blast comes back around and hits Vegeta in the back which brings him down on to his stomach.

"Give up Geta?" I ask smiling

"Ugh just get me a sensu bean."

I walk over to his stash and grab two. I eat one and Vegeta eats one to bring back all of our strength. I walk back out with everyone as Vegeta continues to train.

"Wow I never knew you were that strong Kara." Mirai says

"Well I've been training at night so my mom doesn't know."

"Good."

Mirai smiles at me and I look down blushing slightly. Everyone looks at me strangely as I do so. Once I know the blush is gone I look back up and glare at them.

"What are you looking at?" I ask in a fierce tone

"Well, why did you look down?" Gohan teases

"None of your business."

We keep walking until we reach the game room. Gohan plays with Trunks as I talk to Mirai. We talk for a while until Bulma comes inside, and tells us the costumes are done. We walk back to the living room and she gives us each a watch.

"Just press the blue button to put the costume on and the red button for it to come off."

We each press the blue button and a costume flashes on each of us. I look over at Gohan and Mirai, and then look down at myself.

"Wow I look so cool!" Gohan yells

"No." I simply say.

"What do you mean no, Kara?"

"We are redesigning this costume I'm not wearing this in public."

"Wow I must be getting old since I don't know what's in fashion."

Trunks and I press the red button and hand the watch to Bulma. I forcefully press the button to take the costume off Gohan and take the watch from him. I go with Bulma to her lab to make a better costume.

"So what should we do?"

"Well something simple…but can disguise us."

I look around the room for a solution, and my eyes landed on a fighting gi. I walk over a grab the soft dark blue fabric and smile. I walk back over to Bulma and hold it up.

"A fighting Gi?"

"Yeah it's simple, and comfy. We can add a mask to hide our faces and turn super for our hair it's perfect."

"Well get two more who shall this one be."

"Gohan's."

I walk out of the lab and grab one of Mirai, and mine's spar from the gravity chamber. When I come back I grab three masks that covered the eyes and half the face, and handed it all to Bulma. She capsulated it all, and we went back to the boys. I put one on, and hand one to Gohan and Mirai smiling. We each press the blue button and is graced with our training Gi's.

"This isn't enough Kara." Gohan complains

"It covers your face."

"What about hair?"

"Turn super." Saying this I instantly turn super, and look at Mirai pleading. He turns super with me. When Gohan is about to object Mirai says

"Their better then the first outfit trust me."

Mirai and I power down and walk over to Gohan who still looks doubtful

"Please Gohan? Pretty Pretty Pretty please?" I beg turning the puppy dog eyes on him. He instantly melts, and agrees

"Yay!" I say as I give him a bear hug. When I pull back Mirai is just staring at me. I look at him confusingly, and pulls me aside.

"How did you do that? He looked completely sure he didn't want to do this."

"I am his younger sister. It's not hard. I wasn't blessed with this face for nothing."

"Well it kinda proves how weak he is."

"Who you calling weak Mirai?" Gohan says

"No one…"

We wear walking down the hallways of Capsule corp. while they argued about it when we walked past one of the living rooms with the karaoke machine in it.

"Karaoke! Come on please can we?"

"I'm fine with it." Gohan says.

"No I don't sing." Mirai states.

Gohan looks at me and I go over to Mirai and look at him in the face. I change my face to the puppy dog eyes, and he looks like he's about to melt when he says

"No."

"Fine." I pout and we keep walking to the front door. 'Well I will get him to melt at my puppy dog face…everyone does eventually, even Vegeta.' We walk outside, and call down Nimbus.

"So we'll see you tomorrow Mirai?" I ask

"You sure will."

I look over to Gohan to make sure he's not looking, and notice he's talking to Trunks. I walk up to Mirai and put my hands on his chest,

"Can't wait." I purred

He looked at me straight into my eyes while he started to bend down. When he was just an inch from my face I walked away and hopped on Nimbus.

"See you tomorrow." I say while laughing

He had a scowl that would make Vegeta proud and with that Gohan and I blasted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So I changed up the story because I'm going to make a prequel to it, and i needed to do something to make it work. If i make a prequel it's mostly going to be based on the Cell Games, because i have something planned for it. Anyways before i even start it I'm going to finish this, and then i'll do the prequel which will be short and then the sequel. =DDDDD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or the song in this fanfic...I don own Kara Son**

* * *

><p>I wake up actually excited to get to school. I wake up, and walk next to Gohan's bed<p>

"Gohan…Gohan wake up." I push him on the shoulder and he stirs, but goes right back to sleep._ 'Ugh guess I have one choice.'_ I charge up a small ki ball, and throw it lightly at his face. Before it hits he smacks it away and looks up at my face.

"Ugh I'm awake…Kami Kara."

I smile at him and walk to my closet to pick out an outfit. _'Well since I won't have to fight in my outfit…'_ I pick some ripped up black skinny jeans, and a slim fitting red shirt that hugs my curves. I get some black strappy shoes. I leave my hair in a mess around my shoulders and down to the small of my back. I then walk out to my brother. He was wearing a loose fitting green shirt, and some black jeans. When he sees me he asks

"Why are you wearing that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"I wouldn't have to if the first question made sense."

He shakes his head and opens the door to go downstairs for breakfast, and I follow him the smell of pancakes and bacon hitting my nose.

"Good morning Mom." We say in Unison as we sit down at the table.

"Eat quickly so you won't be late."

We start shoveling food in our mouths, and our plates were cleared in seconds.

"Thanks mom that was great." Gohan says walking out of the door.

"Ditto Mom." I say following him.

We press the blue button on our watch and are graced with our super hero costumes. We then change super, and fly off towards Satan City. On our way there I ask Gohan

"What about names?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"Well we are going to need super hero names."

"Everyone's calling us the golden hero's already, why not that."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

We continue flying and are above the city in minutes. As we're flying Mirai comes and flys next to us already in his costume.

"Good morning Mirai." I say laughing

"What are you laughing at?" He asks

**: :FLASHBACK: :**

"_So we'll see you tomorrow Mirai?" I ask_

_ "You sure will."_

_I look over to Gohan to make sure he's not looking, and notice he's talking to Trunks. I walk up to Mirai and put my hands on his chest,_

_ "Can't wait." I purred_

_He looked at me straight into my eyes while he started to bend down. When he was just an inch from my face I walked away and hopped on Nimbus._

_ "See you tomorrow." I say while laughing_

_He had a scowl that would make Vegeta proud, and with that Gohan and I blasted away._

**: : END OF FLASHBACK: :**

"Oh you know yesterday." I say smirking

He glares at me and then shoves me in the air.  
>"Hey, what was that for?"<p>

"Oh you know…yesterday." He says laughing

"What are you two arguing over?"

"Nothing." We say in unison.

We keep flying looking down below for anything like crime. We notice a crazy driving on the wrong side of the road. Before Gohan and Mirai can, I fly down to land in front of the drivers. I land right as the car was speeding for me, and they hit the brakes stopping inches away from me.

"Hey what are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed girl."

"I'm here to set the law straight." I say

"Hey that looks like one of the golden fighters from yesterday man."

"Got that right." Mirai and Gohan cut in landing behind me

"Man there's three of them now."

I smile and start walking towards them

"Are you going to make this easy and start going to right way on the road?"

"No. We're not afraid of you."

I stomp my foot on the street cracking it. And then run to there car and pick it up with one hand, I turn it around and put it back down facing the right way on the road.

"Man she may be a girl but she's strong." He whispered to his partner

"Got that right." I replied, "Now get in your car and drive away. I have some other place to be, and you're going to make me late."

"Y-yes miss. Golden fighter."

I smile and walk back to Mirai and Gohan as we take off in the air. I could still hear the passenger yelling at the driving to slow down and drive carefully, as we made our way to Orange Star High. We land on the roof and press the red button to get our outfits replaced. Mirai was wearing a loose Orange shirt, and baggy jeans. He was showing off his muscles and he knew it. I look up at his face and notice him looking at my outfit. Sadly Gohan saw as well.

"What are you staring at Mirai?" Gohan asks

"Oh um nothing…"

"You wear staring at my sister."

"No correction I was staring at her outfit."

"Why do you see something you like?" I ask

"Yes it's very…cute?"

He ended it more as a question then a comment, and I shook my head

"Come on Boxer Boy lets go."

"Boxer Boy?"

"Yeah we may call you Mirai, but your name is still Trunks, so I'm going to call you Boxer Boy." I say smiling.

"That's just mean."

"Oh you will get use to it."

We start walking through the hallways and stop at the front office so Mirai could get his locker assignment. We walk to our lockers, and head to the classroom. Gohan and I walk in and take our seats.

"Good morning Gohan, and Kara how are you?" Erasa asks

"Good. I hear there's supposed to be another new student today." I say

"Really that's interesting."

The teacher walks in, and silences the class.

"Class today we have a very special new student today. Now please don't surround him instantly when he comes inside."

Gohan and I exchange looks as we realize everyone wants to know who it is.

"Please come and introduce yourself."

Mirai walks in, and Erasa instantly melts.

"Oh my Kami he's gorgous."

"Hello my name is Mirai…" he turns to the teacher and whispers, "Do I have to say my last name?"

"Yes." the teacher says

"Um Mirai Brief."

"Brief as in your mother is Bulma Brief!" Erasa screams out

"Well uh yeah."

The room is filled with girl's screaming, causing Gohan, Mirai and I to cover our sensitive ears. Once the screaming dies down the teacher tells Mirai to pick whatever empty seat he wants. He walks up to Gohan, and my row and sits down next to us.

"That was one heck of a show Boxer Boy." I say

"Why thank you Kara." He replies

Gohan laughs as we start talking like the friends we are.  
>"Wait you all know eachother?" Erasa asks<p>

"Yeah." I say

"How I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan and I've never met Bulma Briefs. She's the richest women in the world." Videl says

"Well Bulma and my father are old friends." I say

Everyone tries to pound all three of us with questions but we just ignore them. The day passes, and we get to science which we start learning about outer space planets.

"Ok class we are going to start this lesson with the extinct plant Vegeta."

Gohan, Mirai and I stare wide eyed at the teacher when he announced this. Then we all look at eachother knowing that if are picked to answer any question we might blurt everything we know about this planet.

"Ok well planet Vegeta was destroyed by a giant metiore. It was home to a warrior race known as the Saiyans."

I tried to keep my hand down from correcting the teacher, but I just couldn't help as it shot up in the air.

"Oh great lets hear what nerd girl has to say to the teacher."

Mirai turns to glare at Sharpner "What did you call her?"

"Nerd girl. She passed all the exams perfectly."

"She's one of my best friends and I will not allow you to call her that, or Gohan for that matter."

Before Sharpner could speak out the teacher called to me.

"Kara is there something you would like to ask?"

"No there's something I would like to correct."

"Excuse me?"

"The planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed by a metior. Some alien that controlled the saiyans destroyed it even after they did all his needs and wants. He was afraid of a legendary Saiyan called a super saiyan that would rise up a defeat him. There were no survivors. All though I have heard that a few saiyans did escape and make a living here on earth raising familys without our knowledge."

"And where did you learn this?"

"My father."

"Well I'm sure it's not correct."

I roll my eyes and sit back down. I look to Gohan and then Mirai who were both shooting daggers at me.

"Sorry." I whisper

Science goes by, and we all head to lunch. We walk across the field to a big tree in the back and decide to eat under it like we did yesterday. We start eating one of our many sandwiches, as Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl show up to sit next to us. We continue to eat our lunch in silence until Erasa decides to speak up.

"So I've heard there's another golden fighter."

"Another?" Videl growled

"Yeah I heard there are two men and one girl. All with blond hair and teal eyes."

"Yeah just like the Cell Games."

Gohan, Mirai, and I decide to stay out of the conversations. We hated talking about that day anyways. I mean that's the day our father died and decided not to come back. We noticed everyone walking inside so we got up to walk to fifth period Choir. We arrive and since we went over rules yesterday we actually have to do something with singing today.

"Ok class today I'm going to pick random kids to come up, and sing a song in front of the whole class. If you get picked you must sing no turning down."

I look over Mirai as he tries to hide his face. _'He did mention he doesn't like to sing. Ha sucks for him.'_ The then says

"I'm going to pick five kids today to sing in the order I pick. Even if you don't get picked today you will get picked sometime. I want to hear everyone's voice to see the strong points, and weak points."

She goes around calling names to sing she gets to four not getting anyone in my small group of friends. When I thought I was going to get out of it today, Ms. Melody turns to me and calls out my name. Gohan and Mirai snickers as I stand up and walk to the front of the classroom. The kids start to sing each of them choosing random songs. It was soon approaching my turn and I continued getting nervous. _'I don't even know what song to sing, and if I don't know she'll pick a random one for me.'_ The guy before me finishes his singing as soon as a song pops in my head to sing.

"Kara have you chosen a song to sing?"

"Yes."

I walk over to her ipod knowing she would have this song and press play. The familiar tune with no words plays in the room. When it's time to start I sing the words I learned so well from my own ipod

"I am unwritten

Can't read my mind

I'm undefined

I'm just beginning

The pens in my hand

Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words

That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Realease your intervisions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you only you can let it in

No one else no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Treat yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Yeah

Oh oh

I break tradition

Sometimes my tries are outside the lines yeah

We've been conditioned

To not make mistakes

But I can't live that way oh no

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste

Release your intervisions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Treat youself in words unspoken

Life your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten"

I finish up the song, and open my eyes afraid to see everyone's faces. To my surprise everyone was gawking before someone starting clapping, and the whole class erupted into applause Gohan and Mirai joining them. The teacher comes up and pats my back

"Looks like your going to be the star pupil in this class."

I blush and walk back up to my sit to grab my stuff before the bell rings.

"Wow I didn't know you could sing?" Mirai states

"Even I didn't know and I'm your big brother." Gohan says

"I don't sing often. When I do no one is around. That's why I had my eyes closed I was imagining I was by myself taking a walk in the forest. We get through sixth period and continue onto our last period of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know i said i wasn't going to update soon but i couldn't keep my hands from typing this story. It's all Mirai's fault<strong>

**Mirai: How is it my fault?**

**Me: You just had to make a move on Kara, and make the story a whole lot intreasting to write.**

**Mirai: I didn't make a move on her she was flirting with me, and then laughed in my face...plus your the one who wrote it that way.**

**Me: Don't bring the blame back on me!**

**Mirai: I will bring the blame back on you.**

** *SLAP***

**Me: *looks down at the uncontios Mirai* OK well now that...that is over with remember to Review Review Review**

**It wasn't really Mirai's fault that i couldn't keep my hands from typing this story the credit goes to my great reviewers**

**22**

**SailorSaiyan007 and**

**ScarlettFire93**

**Mirai: Told you it wasn't my fault...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...I do own Kara Son**

* * *

><p>We get to the last period of the day Gym, and go the lockers room to change. I wear the same thing I did yesterday, and put my hair in a messy bun. I ignore the staring jocks, and walk right to the gym where the coach was waiting.<p>

"Ok class today we have a special thing waiting. Today we are going to be doing martial arts. Depending on how it turns out I'll think of doing it more throughout the year."

The whole class cheered for this annoucment. 'This is exciting I could to do the thing I love the most…but I can't show off.'

"Ok we have a guest to teach the class today. Please step up sir."

Gohan and I noticed the familiar ki instantly, and decide to hide ours as we stepped behind Mirai to hide.

"What are you guys doing?" Mirai whispered

"We know the guest now make your ki seem like a human." I fiercly whispered back.

Krillin came to the front of the class and asked,

"How many are there in the class?"

"32." The whole class said back

"I'm missing 2 kids, is everyone here today?"

The whole class looked around wondering where we are. We thought we might get away with it until Videl spoted us and pulled us up from our hiding place behind Mirai.

"Everyone's here they where just hiding."

"Ok."

'good he hasn't noticed Gohan or I.'

"Well my name is Krillin. I will be teaching you the basic forms of Martial Arts."

"What if we already know the forms of Martial Arts?" Videl asked

"Well then I would like you to come up here and show the class."

Videl starts walking up to the stage, with no one following. When she reaches the stage Krillin asks

"Where are the other three?"

"What do you mean. I'm the only one who does martial arts in this school."

"No…Gohan, Kara, Mirai. Get up here."

Everyone watched us with wide eyes as we headed up to the stage. We walked up to stand next to Krillin. I look down at the short man, and shoot daggers at him he cowers away towards Videl.

"Ok well these four great students are going to show you the basics of Martial Arts. Instead of just showing forms though we are going to have spars between them. We will put Mirai and Gohan to spar and Kara and Videl to spar."

I walk over to Videl and stand next to her. 'She may be strong for a human, but I should still tune it down so it will look like a fair fight.' Gohan and Mirai go at different ends of the stage and take their perfect stances for the fight. I look over at Videl and see her studying the forms and stances. They run towards each other slow for there standards and start fighting. They each deliver a few punches and kicks before they both fly to the edge of the stage. They start getting in the heat of the battle, each determined not to loose. They stop fighting to take a breather, and stare each other down.

Everyone in the class was watching as they didn't back down. Finally they started fighting, and Gohan sent the final blow and sent Mirai out of bounds. He walks off the stage breathing hard, and stands next to Videl. I run over to Mirai who was getting up, and walk with him over to Gohan who shake hands and walk to find seats. Videl and I go to the end of the stage and take our stances. I look at her stance which was pretty good, but there where still some flaws. Krillin blows the whistle and we run towards each other. We land blow after blow. I notice she's starting to loose stamina, and take this as my chance I make a final blow and she goes right to edge but runs right back to me. When I wasn't paying attention, she punched me and I started falling off the edge. Not allowing myself to fall I used my ki to support myself and came after her with the final blow. I slapped her and she fell out of bounds making me the winner.

I walked off the stage and went to help her up.

"How could you beat me?" Videl asked

"Um beginners luck."

"Even so I'm the daughter of the world champion."

"I don't know…I practice martial arts like Krillin said. Gohan, Mirai, and I all do."

"Oh well ok."

We walked back to our seats and listened to the rest of Krillin's speech. 'blah blah blah. This is so boring.' The bell rung and we got dressed and went to our lockers. As I was getting my stuff a cute guy came next to me.

"Hey." He said flashing a smile

"Hey." I said

"My names Robert."

"Kara."

"I know."

There was silence as I kept getting my things out of my locker. After a few moments Robert spoke up

"Well I've been noticing you around school, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow."

I looked at his face and noticed he was cute for a human. I wasn't so sure though.

"What's the catch?" I asked

"No catch just you and me, and some dinner maybe a movie."

I continued to stare and shrugged

"Sure why not."

"awesome so I'll meet you in front of the movie theater."

"Cool."

Robert walked away, and Mirai walked up to me.

"Who was that?" Mirai asked

"Robert." I said

"What did he want?"

"A date."

"What did you say?"

"Wow you sure ask a lot of questions."

"Kara?"

"I said yes, we're meeting tomorrow in front of the movie theater."

"You said yes?"

"Yeah…why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't…I'm just wondering what your brother, and mom will say."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Dun Dun Dun! Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to base it around P.E and Kara getting her first date. I Think Mirai is jealous...<strong>

**Mirai: I'm not jealous.**

**Me: Sure ok whatever you say**

**Mirai: I'm not!**

**Me: Stop denying your love...anyways Review Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...i do own Kara Son and Robert (Insert last name)**

**Author's note: Just to make it clear i'm going to put ages**

**Gohan: 16**

**Kara: 16**

**Mirai: 16/17**

**Trunks: 8**

**Goten: 7**

**I believe Gohan was nine when he defeated cell. Ten if you count the hyperbolic chamber year, which i don't. =)**

* * *

><p>Gohan and I arrived home, and walked inside. I haven't told Gohan about the date yet. I was planning and telling both Gohan and Mom at dinner, so I wouldn't have to say it twice.<p>

Dinner came way to fast and the moment I was dreading was fast approaching.

"So how was school today?" Mom asked

"Good." We said in unison.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Actually…I have a date tomorrow." I said

"What?" Gohan and Mom said together.

"I said I have a date."

"Oh my baby will not be putting off work to be going on dates…no she will not."

"And my sister isn't going out with one of those jerks."

"He isn't a jerk, and I will not put off my school work I promise."

"Oh fine…" Mom agreed

"I wanna come." Gohan said

"No I'm not having my over protective brother come with me."

"Fine…which one is it?"

"Robert…I just talked to him today after school and he asked me out tomorrow…he was very kind about it."

Gohan just continued to eat deep in thought. I excused myself from the table, and walked upstairs to my room. 'I want to train, but I have to wait until my mom goes to bed.' I got my homework out of my backpack and laid on my stomach on my bed and started working on it. When I heard Gohan say goodnight to mom and heard her door shut, I walked over to the window and quietly opened it, and flew out to my favorite place to train.

The cold air hit my face as I flew around the forest. I finally reached my favorite place and landed. I started punching and kicking the air at speeds not seen. I did some acrobatic flips, and landed perfectly on my feet, and continued to punch and kick. As I continued to train I didn't know the presence that landed behind me until they touched my should causing me to jump and turn ready to defend myself. I looked up and saw it was Gohan.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Since when did you want to go on dates?"

"Well I never really wanted to…I just thought I would give it a try. I might end up really liking this guy."

"But one of the jocks really?"

"Well he was charming, nice, and good looking. I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"I just never thought of you as the girl who wants to date."

"Well it's part of highschool…I don't want to be single my whole life."

"I guess…want to spar?"

I answered him by getting into a fighting stance. He followed and we started going at it. We punched and kicked, and started breathing heavy. We ascended to super saiyan and continued our fight. We got to the point where we were trying to not ascend to SSJ2. When I thought I had the best of him, He found an open spot in my stance and punched me out. I follow and declared him the winner.

"Your getting good."

"I'm not good enough until I can beat you."

"Good luck with that little sister."

We flew back to the house, and quietly closed our window, and slipped into bed. Before sleep took over me I looked at the time to see that it was almost two in the morning. I slipped into a deep sleep.

I woke up with a start, I look around my room and notice Gohan's already awake, and out of the room. 'What time is it?' I look around and find the clock and see that it is past noon. 'Wow I slept in….Wait I missed breakfast.' I jump out of bed and run downstairs in my PJ's and notice my mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"Why you up so late?"

"I don't know…I was really tired."

"Mhmm you sure you didn't stay up last night with your brother training?"

"Umm…"

"You know I don't want you guys training, and the fact that you do it behind my back is even more agitating. I bet you didn't even do any of your school work."

"No I finished my homework."

"Well ok."

My stomach rumbles and Chi Chi sighs as she sets down some food for me on the table. I eat it all very quickly. When I'm just sitting at the table I remember something.

"My date!" I yell as I shoot from my seat and to my room to get ready. I take a quick shower, and put it in a braid down my back. I picked up the drier and dried my hair while it was in the braid. When I took the braid down my hair was in loose curls down my back. I then walk to my room in my robe to pick out an outfit. I pick up a jean skirt and got a disgusted look. 'I don't care if this is a date I'm not wearing a skirt.' I put it back down and pick up my favorite blue skinny jeans and slipped them on. I picked a simple green short sleeve shirt, and slipped it over my head.

I walk back downstairs, and out the door to see Gohan playing with Goten. Goten sees me walk out and comes up and asks,

"Big sister why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm not dressed up, but I have a date."

"What's a date?"

"You'll find out when you get older."

I walk past Gohan and say goodbye to both of them as a fly up and towards Satan City. I walk around until I find the movie theater and Robert standing around bored. I walk up behind him.

"Hey Robert." I say

"Kara hey…I though I weren't going to show."

"Why would I?"

I got butterflies talking to him. 'This is new I always was strong willed around boys.'

"What happened to the girl exterior from yesterday?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Oh never mind. Just don't go changing for me."

We walked up to the ticket stand and Robert got two tickets for the newest romance movie. 'I know I'm a girl, but really a romance? I never really watched one fully.' We got popcorn and got two seats in the middle of the theater just before the movie started. The movie ended and Robert didn't even make one move on me. I was quite surprised.

We walked around the city a bit, and as we turned the corner of a block saw a store being robbed, and the police helpless to the robbers.

"Wow…I can't believe the police can't do anything. I mean Videl does all the work." Robert said

I look and see Videl fighting the big guys. I run up to get a closer look, and turn to Robert and say

"Hey I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"T-to find a bathroom."

I ran off behind a building a pressed the button on my watch to change clothes. I then power up and head towards the crime scene. I fly up to the criminals and start knocking them out one by one. Videl was working on the leader and I could tell she was loosing. I come up behind him, and knock him out with one punch before he has a chance to finish Videl. When She looks up in my eyes she gets angry.

"Why did you do that!"

"I was just trying to help." I said

"I could have handled it myself!"

"He was about to kill you Videl!" I yell

"How do you know my name?"

"Ummmmm…who doesn't?"

"I guess your right."

I turn around and fly away to change, and get back to my date. I walk back, and great Robert.

"So how was the bathroom break?" He asked

"What?"

"You said you had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh yeah it was good…clean."

We walked around a little more and went to a nice restraint to eat. After we were done he walked with me back to the movie theater to leave.

"Kara I had a lot of fun on this date."

"Yeah I did to."

"I would love to do it again."

"Well when?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great…Same place?"

"Yeah…see you then."

"See ya."

Robert walked to the street and decapsulized a car and drove off. 'Wow I really had fun today. I could really see myself with this guy.' I walked off and put on my costume before flying away back home.

"So how was your date?" Gohan asked

"It was good." I replied

"Am I expecting grandkids soon?" Mom asked

"Mom I'm 16. No ones having and babies yet."

"You're not to young."

"Yes I am."

I walked up to my room, to sleep.

The next two weeks went by fast, and I was going out with Robert everyday. I started wearing skirts to school, and makeup. It was really a connection between the two of us. Everyone knew we were dating, and was treating me differently. Like I was cool, and not Nerd girl. Gohan got left behind with Mirai. Mirai had the same rank as Gohan for standing up for him. No one cared if he was Brief. I talked the talk, and walked the walk Like it was meant to be. It wasn't long until I stopped helping my brother and Mirai out with the crime fighting, and stopped training in general. I was becoming a whole new me. A new completely opposite of me.

I walked out of school and flew home alone. It wasn't long until Gohan caught up, and dragged me along to visit Capsule Corp. Mirai was waiting out front with a stern look on his face.

"Why do you look like that?" I asked

"We need to talk to you Kara?" Mirai Responded

"About what?"

"It's about Robert?" Gohan answered

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Dun dun dun! Sorry i left you at a cliff hanger. What does Gohan and Mirai have to say about Robert and Kara's relationship? Will Kara finally realize what's happening to her? Find out next time on Highschool Chaos!<strong>

...sorry i just had to do that =)

hint hint, the better i like your review the faster the next chapter will go up...hopefully


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...I do own Kara and Robert (Jack Ass) lol**

* * *

><p>"What about Robert?" I ask<p>

"We don't think being in a relationship with his is good for you." Mirai answered

"We think he may be changing you." Gohan said

"You would say that…you just don't want me to be happy."

"Of course I want you to be happy you're my sister. I just don't want you being someone your not."

"How am I being someone I'm not?"

"Just look at what you're wearing. Two weeks ago that was considered disgusting by you."

I look down at my clothes I was wearing a jean mini skirt, and white tube top, with a grey covering. I also had on short black strappy heels.

"I always dress like this."

"No you don't. You always wear jeans and t-shirts. You never even do your hair usually. You think dresses are disgusting, and only wear them on special occasions."

"No your wrong."

"I'm your twin brother. I think I know how you are."

I look down in wonder. _'I remember that I use to never wear these things, but am I truly wearing them because of Robert. I couldn't have done this all for him. Have what I turn into…not what I am?'_

I look back into Gohan's eyes, and then turn my head to look at Mirai. My eyes water and a tear falls, then two. _'Have I really forgotten what I have here in front of me?'_

"You don't even help fight any more. Hell you don't even train behind mom's back with me anymore!" Gohan yelled

"You don't need to yell." I said calmly

"If it's the only way to get it through your head I do need to yell!"

I look away in disgust, and start walking away from them.

"I just don't want to loose my rocking sister to this…this…this-"

"Douchbag?" Mirai offers

"Yeah douchbag."

"Well trust me you won't…I just…need sometime alone."

I take off to the sky and fly away to a secluded place to cry. I hated crying in front of people. It made me feel weak, and that was the last thing I was. I stopped by my house and got a change of clothes. I put on some comfortable jeans and a simple t-shirt before flying off again. After about 15 minutes of flying, I landed by a small waterfall in the forest, and walked behind it into a cave._ 'Gohan knows all my hideouts but this one.'_ I hide my ki, and sit down on the cold hard floor before crying my eyes out. Once I couldn't shed another tear I stood up and walked around._ 'I don't know if Gohan's rights…Did Robert really change me? Why did I ever let it get this far? I should have known when things where going wrong. I knew before all this started…it's when I thought he was different.'_ I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Roberts number and held it to my ear. It rang two times before a girl picked it up.

"Hello?" A random girl asked

"Hi…is this Robert's mother?"

"Oh no it's his girlfriend."

"Who is it babe?" I heard Robert from the back round

"Just some random girl, she asked if I was your mother."

"Let me see the phone." I hear shuffling in the background before I hear Robert's voice loud and clear on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Y-y-you."

"Kara? Is that you?"

Before I responded I threw my phone over the edge and down the cliff into the lake. Once I heard the splash I broke out in tears again._ 'I wasn't good enough for perfect Robert. I wasn't good enough. I'm all messed up.'_

I took my notebook and started writing down words. When I thought it was good enough I got up off my butt, and flew back home. I walked up to the door, and was greeted by a yelling Chi Chi about missing dinner. I looked her straight in the eye, and she instantly calmed down. She gathered me in her arms, and kept whispering

"It'll be ok…it'll be ok everything will work out."

When she let go I walked past her, and to my room. Goten saw my swollen eyes, and asked, "What's wrong big sister?"

"You'll find out when you get older."

I walked up to my room to find Gohan sitting at the desk, working on homework. I walk quietly to my bed a sit down, not able to avoid the squeak that comes from the bed springs. Gohan turns around, and looks into my swollen eyes.

"Something else happened?" He asked

"I guess you could say that."

We sat in silence until Mom's voice came across the house

"Kara phone…It's that Robert kid."

"Tell him I'm not home."

Gohan looks at me questioningly until he comes over and sits next to me on the bed. He puts his arm over my shoulder, and asks

"What happened?"

"Well after I walked away from you and Mirai, I came home to change then went to my favorite hiding spot. I was thinking about how everything happened, and decided to call Robert. When I called a girl picked up his phone. I asked if she was his mother, and she said that she was h-h-his g-g-g-girlfr-r-riend. H-he asked her w-who it was and p-picked up the p-p-phone himself. He asked i-if it w-was me, and I m-muttered s-something and th-threw my phone into the l-lake."

As I was speaking tears started flowing freely down my face. We heard a knock at the window and Gohan went to open it for Mirai. He saw my face in my hands and sat next to me. I looked up at him, and put my arms around his waist and started crying in his chest. He stroked my hair softly, and whispered something that sounded like 'it'll be ok.' When I calmed down I pulled back and looked at Gohan.

"I was planning on doing the talent show with him and everything."

"What were you going to do?"

"A song, he was going to play piano while I sung."

We sat in silence until I got up off my bed, and went over to the guitar in the corner of the room. 'It's been way to long since I played this.' I picked it up, and put my fingers on the strings to play a few warm up's

"Well your guitar skills are as good as ever." Gohan stated

"Thanks…"

"When did you start playing guitar?" Mirai asks

"After the Cell Games."

I continued playing until Mirai talked again.

"Isn't the talent show tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still going to perform?"

"I'm not performing anything with…HIM."

"Why don't you perform by yourself? You can play guitar and sing."

I walk over to my bag on the bed and pull out my notebook to see the words I wrote down earlier that day. I got a feeling in my gut of revenge, and laid on my bed while putting music to the words. Soon Mirai left and sleep took me over. Gohan woke me the next morning for breakfast; I ate quickly, and left to my room to work on the song all day until the talent show. Robert called the house multiple times, and I ignored them all. When there was only 2 hours until the talent show I was proud of my work and started getting ready. It was suppose to be formal wear so I pulled out my favorite dress.

I laid it on my bed, and took a quick shower, and did my hair in loose curls down my back. I put on the short black and blue zebra dress and some black open heels with a bow on front. I put on light gray eye shadow and lip-gloss, and headed downstairs. I got on the nimbus with my mom, and took off with Gohan flying next to us. We arrived with 30 minutes until the talent show started. While Gohan and mom went to find seats I went backstage to tell them, the change in plans. I was walking up to the director when Robert stepped in front of me.

"What?" I asked

"You look beautiful babe."

"I'm not your babe."

"What? You are my girlfriend."

"Well not for long." I mumbled

"We should go do a quick practice."

He grabbed my arm to pull me away when I snatched my arm back. I look him the eye and say

"I'm doing the talent show with you. I'm doing my own thing…you can just sit in the crowd and watch."

I walk away and to the director to tell her my plans. She nods accepting it, and I walk away leaving Robert behind. The talent show starts with a few weird acts of magic, spinning plates, and attempts of dancing. It was finally my turn to perform when I looked out to see Robert talking to a girl. She kissed him and sat down next to him. When they announced my turn to perform he took his arm from around her shoulder and sat forward like he didn't know her. I walked up on stage with my guitar. I looked at Robert with daggers before I start playing the song

(AN: If you want to listen on You tube. It's called Everything I'm Not…it's pretty much the same but only acoustic guitar.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song The Veronicas wrote and sing this song.)

Oh no don't go changing

That's what you told me from the start

Thought you were something different

That's when it all just fell apart

Like you're so perfect

And I can't measure up

Well I'm not perfect

Just all messed up

I was loosing myself to somebody else

But now I see

I don't wanna pretend so this is the end

Of you and me

'Cause the girl that you want she was tearin us apart

Cause she everything everything

I'm not

It's not like I need somebody

Telling me where I should go at night

Don't worry you'll find somebody

Someone to tell how to live their life

'Cause you're so perfect

And no one measures up

Yeah all by yourself

You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else

But now I see

I don't wanna pretend so this is the end

Of you and me

'Cause the girl that you want she was tearin us apart

'Cause she's everything everything

I'm not

Now wait a minute

Because of you

I never knew of the things that I had

Hey don't you get it?

I'm not going anywhere with you tonight

'Cause this is my life

…

I looked up through the crowd, and saw Mirai, Gohan, and mom smiling at me

I was loosing myself to somebody else

But now I see

I don't wanna pretend so this is the end

Of you and me

'Cause the girl that you want

She was tearin us apart

'Cause she's everything everything

I'm not

But now I see

I don't wanna pretend so this is the end

Of you and me

'Cause the girl that you want

She was tearin us apart

Cause she's everything everything

…

I'm not

Before I walked off stage I spoke into the Mic and said

"This was dedicated to my now ex Robert!"

I walked off stage, and ran out to the crowd and gave everyone a big hug. I kissed Gohan and my mom on the cheek, and turned to give Mirai the biggest squeeze ever. He lightly kissed the top of my head, and I blushed slightly.

"I am just so glad to have my sister back." Gohan says

"I'm glad to be back." I say

"And my beautiful best friend." Mirai says

"Yes, oh I missed you Boxer Boy."

"Oh not the Boxer Boy again."

I smiled and turned around to see Robert standing there.

"Hey you did a great job."

"Thanks."

"So how about we go grab some dinner."

"How about you go with your girlfriend."

"Yeah I just asked her."

"I mean your other one. The one that's a whore, and who didn't just dump you through song in the talent show."

"Wait you were serious?"

"Yeah Robert we are done I even said it on stage."

I turned and walked away with my family. Chi Chi treats us to a nice dinner in the city before we head over to capsule corp. to visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how did you like it. I put some distress in it. Coming soon will be Gohan taching Videl how to fly. During the two weeks of Kara dating Robert Gohan, and Mirai have done the crime fighting from the show. like the runaway bus, and circus. Videl will be putting 2 and 2 together soon =)<strong>

**Mirai: I'm surprised you have given up on Kara and I being together.**

**Me: Oh no i haven't *Evil Smirk***

**Mirai: wow you're really not going to give up...**

**Me: Oh you know you want her.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**ok so new thing i'm not updating my new chapter until i get 2 more reviews for 2 new people who haven't reviewed yet =) i'll keep writing and if i don't get them soon then you might get more then one chapter...maybe. i'd rather make it quick though so please review if you haven't already =)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ok so i had a complete time skip. It is now the last day of sophmore year. I don't plan to write about Junior year. I do plan on writing about senior year though, so finish up the story. My plan is to finish up highschool, and then i'm going to have a sequel about them in college. There's going to be a lot more drama in that one, and a lot more romance. ;) For now enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: D-do I own DBZ for my birthday? I do! Oh i don't =( Sorry i guess i don't not even for a day...**

* * *

><p>I walked into the school halls earlier than usual. Today was a special day, not only was it the last day of school, but it was also Mirai's birthday. I just had to hurry up so I could set up his locker for a surprise.<p>

I didn't even come to school with Gohan. Heck I eas awake even before my little brother Goten, and that's saying something. I walked through the empty hallways, my arms full of wrapping paper, cupcakes, cookies, balloons everything you could think of. I quickly found Mirai's locker and put in his combination. _'17-25-18'_ I said in my mind. The locker quietly clicked open, and I started decorating it with the wrapping paper and balloons.

I quickly walked away from the finished locker, and upstairs to the roof. If I was correct Mirai and Gohan should be landing in 3, 2, 1.

"Where were you this morning? I woke up and saw that your bed was empty. I asked Goten and he said you were gone even before he was awake." Gohan yelled.

"Hey there's no need for yelling I had to get to school early and finish up some stuff."

"Uhhuh like what?"

"None of your buisness."

I looked over at Mirai, and saw that he had a annoyed face on. He wasn't even looking at me or Gohan. He just walked past us, and opened the door to go into the school hallway. 'I wonder whats up with him?' Gohan and I follow him, and he quielty says that he needs to go to his locker. I follow him, and as we're walking he turns around and asks

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"Kara seriously why are you following me?"

I don't answer, and I just stare into his blue eyes before he turns away mumbling

"Forgetting my birthday, how could they….some friends they are."

I smile slightly getting what I wanted out of him. I countinued following him, and when we reached his locker he looked at it with eyes bulging. I came in front of him and yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Wow…I thought you forgot?"

"Now why would I forget my best friends birthday?"

I came in for the hug, and put my hands around him, and waited a few seconds until I felt his warm arms come around me. I smiled and took in his scent. After a few minutes we heard Gohan screaming "Happy Birthday!" from across the hall, and broke the hug to see him carrying a bunch of balloons.

He came up and gave the balloons to Mirai, and gave him a pat on the back.

"Dude your sister beat u to it." Mirai said

Gohan looked confused, and then looked behind us to see Mirai's locker covered with balloons, and wrapping paper, and everything. He then looked up and shot daggers up at me.

"What? You actually thought I got up early to do school work?" I asked

"Mirai if you ever get a sister always remember not to trust them." Gohan responded

I shrugged and we started walking to class, until we were stopped by Videl. She pointed at Gohan, and told him to follow her. He looked at me for help, but I just showed him the way. He shot me a look that Vegeta would be proud of. When they walked off Mirai and I looked at each other, and then steathily followed them. Videl stopped in the middle of the hallway, and looked him straight in the eye. Mirai and I hid in the crossing hallway and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled

"What is it Videl?"

"I know."

"You know what Videl?"

"I know your one of the golden fighters."

"What! How did you find out?"

"Well first you just told me. Second everything that has happened in the city over the past year. You acted like you never knew, but you were there, and when the circus happened one of the golden fighters got scratched on the cheek, and the next day you came in with a bandade on your face. I should have realized sooner, but didn't."

"Well yeah your right."

"Alright now tell me, who are the other two?"

Before Gohan had a chance to respond I pulled Mirai out of out hiding spot, and stood where Videl and Gohan could see us.

"We are." I said simply

"Wow I never realized." Videl said back

There was an awkward silence, as we stood in the hall. We knew we were late for first period by now but we didn't care.

"So…you guys know martial arts? And how to shoot those light out of your hands?"

"It's called ki. Not lights." Mirai said.

"Wow, and you turn blond just like those guys in the cell games."

"That's cause we are some of the people from the cell games." Gohan said

"Well at least these two are. My mom didn't want me to participate…I did anyway because I was able to get angry enough to go super." I said

"Super?"

"That's what we call it when we turn blond and stuff."

"Oh…and you know how to fly?"

"Yeah we know how to fly."

"Can you teach me?"

Before I could say no, Gohan stopped me and answered instead

"Sure, but you have to keep all of this a secret."

"Of course." Videl said with a smile.

We all locked at the time, and noticed we were thirty minutes late. We all hustled to class, and walked in saying sorry to the teacher. She excused us, and we all sat down quietly listening to the teacher drown on and on about nothing of importance since it was tha last day of school.

The day went by fast, and before I knew it was last period. We played one last game of baseball to end the year, and Gohan and I wear team captians. In the end my team won, and I got to brag in Gohan's face about it. The day was done, and we were finally aloud to go home for a whole summer I just couldn't wait. Before Gohan, Mirai, and I could get out the door we were stopped my Videl.

"I'm coming over later." She announced

"To our house?" I asked

"Yeah so you can teach me to fly."

I looked over to Gohan, and saw him nod his head yes, before we walked away.

"Why did yu agree idiot?" I asked

He just looked down, I noticed a slight blush on his face and realized something.

"You like her!" I yelled

Mirai walked up and asked, "Who likes who?"

"Gohan likes Videl." I said

"Can you shut up?" He asked

"Only if you admit it?"

"Fine yes I like her."

"Oh my Kami this is so cute, my big brother has a crush." I said while giggling.

But then I realized something, "She can't come over!"

"Why?" Gohan asked

"Because we have the party at Mirai's."

I ran back into the halls, and luckily Videl was still there.

"Videl you can't come over today. We have to go to Mirai's birthday party. You can come if you want it's going to be a Capsule Corp. I'll see you there." I say while running off.

I ran into Gohan, and nod so we take off to Capsule Corp to celebrate Mirai's 17th birthday. _'The best way to end a school year. Find out your big brother's crush, and go to your best friends birthday party.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So i made this about Birthdays cause my Birthday is tomorrow or today? I don't know when your going to be reading this chapter so i can't say for sure. Anyways my birthday is November 7th so yeah =DDDDDDDD<strong>

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**It helps me get better at writing, and sorry no argument with Mirai...he's sleeping shhhhhhhhh...**

**And i'm having a poll on whether or not i should write about the party. If i do there will be some drama and romance...;), but if i don't i can get to the sequel faster lol. I want your opinions so leave them in the reviews =DDDDDDDDDD**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: So i have gifted you all with the chapter about the party =D It's also pretty long. There are a few steamy moments in this part, but i think it really turned out good. I hope you really enjoy. If you find any mistakes forgive me i'm really tired so yeah lol, but i wouldn't let myself fall asleep until i wrote this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except Kara Son**

* * *

><p>We arrived at Capsule Corporation, and quickly ran up to Mirai's room to get ready for the party. Bulma came up and told us to put on our best clothes cause we were going to go to the teen club. I looked through what I had, but before I picked an outfit I picked up my phone and called all our friends.<p>

"What are you doing?" Mirai asked

"Hey Videl, the party is going to be at **Crash and Burn** in the city. Meet us there. Oh you're already on your way to Capsule Corp. Well all right you can just come with us over there…Oh sees ya."

I hung up the phone, and quickly dialed Erasa and Sharpners numbers and told them to meet us there.

"Videl is almost here?" Gohan asked

"Yeah she just went home and got some clothes and then left to come here. She's going to get ready here."

"Right."

I left the boys in Mirai's room, and ran downstairs. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a brick wall, except it wasn't a brick wall it was Vegeta.

"Watch where you're going kakabrat."

"I have a name Vegeta."

"Don't start acting like the woman now."

I sighed and walked past him, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You, me spar now." He said while dragging me to the gravity chamber.

"But I have a friend coming and I have to get ready for Mirai's party."

"Oh I promise it won't be long."

I sighed again, and followed him to the gravity chamber and quickly changed into my gi. I could feel Videl's ki coming up to the door, and I just hoped she wouldn't find me fighting Vegeta.

I flew towards him and sent a punch to his face which he quickly dodged. I then threw a kick, but he grabbed my leg, and threw me on my butt. I quickly got up in my perfect stance and waited for him to attack. When he did I phased out and came up behind him and gave him a roundhouse kick, then a few jabs in the gut. I stepped back, and he came flying at me. We delivered blow after blow going super speed. It wasn't long until we were tired out. I looked at him, and said

"You want to finish this up?"

He answered me by powering up to a super saiyan. Before I powered up I look towards the window to see Gohan and Mirai watching the fight with Videl next to them. _'Oh great, she would be here to see my fight.'_ I powered up and flew towards Vegeta We were fighting at the speed of light, and finally I screamed

"Masenko ha!"

A yellow beam of light came from my hands and hit Vegeta head on. He fell on his back and turned back to normal. I powered down as well, and went to grab two sensu beans. I gave one to him, and said

"You've gotten better." And walked out

I met Videl and she was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask

"Wow I never realized you were that good. Even if you are one of the golden fighters."

I smiled and went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out I sent the boys to go get ready while Videl and I went to Bulma to see if she had anything we could wear. She nodded and led us to her walk in closet. We raided and picked out several things.

Videl kept trying on jeans, and kept telling her no.

"Whats wrong with jeans?" She asked

"Nothing's wrong with them. It's just this is a teen club."

"So?"

"Let me pick something out for you."

"I walked in the closet and a few minutes later I came out with a red strapless short ruffle dress."

"Oh hell no! I am not wearing that,"

"At least try it on."

She sighed and went to try it on when she came out. Well even I must say she was hot. The dress fitted her curves perfectly. It wasn't to short to be slutty, but not to long to be considered safe. I looked her up and down, while she eyed me curiously

"Damn you look hot in that."

"I guess it's not that bad…and it does look good on me."

"So you're wearing it."

I ended the conversation and handed her red heels to match. I then went into the closet to look for something for myself. I came out with a blue sparkly corset dress that ended middle thigh with a tutu skirt and black gladiator heels. I went to look at the mirror and admired myself. I turned toward Videl, and she nodded her head. I then pulled her into the Bathroom so I could start on hair and makeup. I took her pig tails out, and told her to shake her head out. She did and she looked like a different person.

"Wow you should put your hair down more."

She smiled and I brushed it out. I straightened it and when I was done her hair was flowing right below her shoulders perfectly. I did my hair real quick, and straightened it while parting it to the side so I didn't have my bangs in my eyes. I had the side I parted it to cover my eye.

I then started applying makeup. I wanted to keep it simple so I just applied black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick to Videl. For myself I applied eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss to my already lips. When I was applying my lip gloss a voice called up

"Will you hurry up?"

I realized it was Gohan, and finished applying lip gloss and yelled back down

"I'm done sheesh!"

I grabbed Videl and whispered, "Let's knock their socks off." She blushed, and I pulled her down with me to the stairs to the front door. When we were just above the stairs I yelled,

"Boys we're ready." Videl and I dramatically walked down the stairs, and when I say dramatically I mean you could see our hair fly back like there was an invisible fan somewhere. I looked towards the boys, and saw they were gaping at us. Gohan couldn't take his eyes of Videl which I of course thought was adorable. We arrived downstairs, and I could finally admire what the boys had on. Gohan was wearing a loose fitting black t-shirt, and gray jeans and brown shoes. Mirai was wearing tight fitting black no sleeve shirt with a blue black jacket, and black jeans, and black shoes.

We walked up to them, and I had to close Mirai's mouth. I looked into his eyes, and pulled him along as we shuffled outside to get into Mirai's new Capsule car that Bulma got for him. We just talked the whole time on our way to the club. When we got there we found Erasa and Sharpner sitting on a bench outside. Erasa was wearing a tight fitting green strapless dress, and white heels. And Sharpner was wearing a white tank top, and black jeans with black shoes. When we stopped in front of them they stood up, and gave us all hugs.

"Wow we didn't even recognize you guys. You look great!" Erasa squeaked

"Thanks."

Then Videl walked out of the shadows, and Erasa squealed and screamed

"You got her in a dress. Oh my Kami and she look hot."

Videl shot daggers at her, but then softened up and whispered, "Thanks."

We walked up to the bouncer and when Mirai showed him his ID he let us in for free. We smiled and pushed through the full room, and found the table that had a reserved sign on it.

As soon as everyone sat down I got up, and yelled over the music

"You guys are not just going to sit all night. Come on let's go dance."

Erasa and Videl got up and followed me to the dance floor. I was sad none of the guys came, but I just shrugged and thought of a way to at least get Gohan to come. A couple guys came to us right away, and asked us to dance. Videl surprisingly was the first one to say yes, and she started dancing with a cute guy. Erasa picked one quickly and started dancing. I picked one and quickly turned around to put my back against his torso. We started to semi-grind.

Mirai's POV

I looked around the packed club, and sighed. This was cool and all, but he didn't really want to dance with random girls. I looked up at Gohan and saw him staring intently at something. I followed his eyes, and saw that Videl was dancing with another boy. _'crap this can't be good,' _I then looked around and spotted Kara grinding up on another guy. _'oh no not while I'm here.'_

I quickly got up out of my chair and started walking across the dance floor. Girls kept asking me to dance, but I kept denying them. I walked straight up to Kara and her partner, and cleared my throat to get her attention.

Kara's POV

I heard someone clear their throat, and looked to the side to see Mirai standing there. I pushed off my former dance partner, and went up to him instead.

"It's about time you got up to dance." I yelled

"Well I just couldn't risk letting you get raped by that douchbag."

"Oh please."

I looked around and saw Gohan walk up to Videl, and start dancing with her. Even Sharpner got a random girl to dance with him. I looked back up to Mirai, and turned around and started moving my hips to the music. After hours of dancing an announcement was made that the club would be closing after one more song. Party Rock Anthem came on, and I watched as Mirai and Gohan started shuffling in the middle of the dance floor. Sharpner tried to join, but couldn't even keep up. When the song was over all the teenagers groaned and walked out of the club. We walked to the car and all got in. (How Sharpner and Erasa were able to fit, well I have no idea.) we arrived back at Capsule Corporation around midnight. We walked up to Mirai's bedroom, and had Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl call their parents to let them know they were sleeping over.

When that was done we sat down in a circle, and decided to play spin the bottle. Mirai found one of Bulma's old win bottles, and we decided to use that.

"Ok instead of kissing how about we do 5 minutes of heaven." I say

"Oh yeah that sounds like fun." Erasa squealed

"How do you play?" Gohan asked

"Well you spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you and that person have to go into the closet and we turn of the lights. You have to stay in there for a whole 5 minutes, and whatever happens you just keep to yourself. You can just sit there and talk, or you know kiss. No one will ever know unless you make some kind of noise." I explain

"Ok" Everyone says.

We allowed Sharpner to go first because he insisted. He spined the bottle, and it landed on Gohan.

"Wait it landed on a guy." Sharpner said

"So?"

"That's totally gay."

"Just go. Have a conversation."

We pushed them in the closet and locked it from outside and started the timer. After five minutes we let them out. It went on like this for a while, landing on the same gender. Then Gohan went, and it landed on Videl. I looked up at him and smiled. We pushed them in the closet, and locked the door.

Gohan's POV

The room became dark, and all I noticed was the presence beside me. I felt as she laid her back against the wall and sighed. I decided to make my move then. If I failed then I would fail. I walked up so I was standing right in front of her. She looked up at me with her periwinkle eyes, and I slowly brought my head down. When I felt her breath on my face I went down all the way and placed my lips lightly on hers. She stiffened at first, but then softened up and opened up to the kiss.

I started adding more heat to it, and placed my hands around her waist and she put her small arms around my neck. We kept kissing until I heard the timer go off. I quickly let her go, and we straightened our clothes right before the door opened.

Kara's POV

I knew something was up when I felt Gohan's ki spike for a second. When the timer went off I opened the door, and saw them standing there acting like nothing happened. I stared at Gohan and saw that he was lightly blushing. He went to sit down in his spot on the floor. I watched Videl as she went to sit down in her spot. She was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. I then knew that Gohan had his first kiss like that. I smiled and sat down.

Sharpner spined the bottle, and it landed on Erasa. They both went into the closet and once the time was almost over we heard a shot from inside the closet, "Ill Sharpner get off of me!" The timer then went off, and we found Erasa smacking Sharpner across the face. I laughed at the sight, and we decided this was going to be the last turn before we went to bed. Mirai spined the bottle and it landed on me. I looked up into his shocked blue eyes, and smiled. _'This is going to be fun.'_ We walked into the closet, and watched as the door closed. I looked over at Mirai, and saw he was looking down at the ground. _'Now to tease the hell out of him.' _I was about to put my plan into action when I felt a pair of arms around my waist and a pair of warm lips on mine. I closed my eyes, and put my arms around his neck as we started deepening the kiss. He pushed me up against the wall. We started a fully fledged make-out session that I was not expecting. _'This is a whole lot better than teasing.'_ I thought. I didn't hear the timer go off, and realized too late. The door was opened, and everyone was staring. Mirai broke off, and looked around at everyone. I looked at the ground with a heavy blush on my cheeks. After about a minute Gohan's temper blew up

"My sister!" He yelled

"Hey man no need to yell." Mirai said calmly

"You made out with my sister!"

"Well yes but-

"You're my best friend. You're not suppose to even like my sister."

I stepped in between them before it would become a full fist fight. I looked at Gohan straight in the eye and said,

"Gohan. It didn't mean anything we were just in the moment."

Gohan calmed down, and sat back down next to Videl. I looked up at Mirai and back to everyone

"I think we should go to sleep." We all got into our sleeping bags and fell instantly to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Why did Kara say that to Gohan. Well who wouldn't when you don't want your brother killing the guy you just made out with. I probably won't have a new chapter for a while, I need to finish a couple projects before i can start writing again.<strong>

**Mirai: Good i could use a break all this is Tiring**

***Kara walks in***

**Mirai: Well i think i gotta go...**

**Kara: Wait! Mirai!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: so this is my longest chapter ever. It took 7 and half pages to write it out...whew haha. I think you'll love this chapter, and my new character and rival fro Kara ! Just to let you know i skipped Junior year, and i'm now on senior year. There are going to be exactly 11 chapters until the story is done, but don't worry i'm going to make a sequel of them in college =D**

**Ages**

**Kara: 17**

**Gohan: 17**

**Mirai:17/18**

**Videl: 17**

**and everyone else in their class is 17...**

**Goten: 9**

**Trunks: 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ series. I do own Kara Son, and Barbee Whore (LOL just had to do that...I don't know what her last name is haha)**

* * *

><p>I woke up early thinking through my head, <em>'One more year just one more year.' <em>I quickly raided through my closet to pick the perfect outfit for the first day of my senior year. It didn't take long for my nine year old brother to come in, and start jumping on Gohan to wake him up. I heard Gohan groan, and watched as Goten left slamming the door a little too hard.

Gohan walked over to his closet next to mine and started mumbling something I could barely make out.

"Stupid brat, waking me up…I was having a good dream too."

"What were you dreaming about Gohan? Your make out session with Videl a year and a half ago?"

He looked at me with a disbelief look, and then looked down at his feet blushing. He finally looked up and asked,

"How do you know about that?"

"Well your ki spiked for slight second while in the closet, and when you came out you were blushing, and she was flushed with slightly swollen lips. It was kinda obvious."

"Well at least I didn't get caught in a make-out session with my best friend, and then said it didn't mean anything."

"Why are you saying it did mean something?"

"Nope."

I gave him a confusing look, and then continued to raid through my closet to pick out an outfit for school. I pulled out a navy blue and white mid-sleeve shirt and held it up for Gohan to see.

"How does this look?" I asked him

"Fine."

I frowned at him and grabbed some grey skinny jeans, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While I was in the shower I kept thinking about the whole thing with Mirai. _'I only said it didn't mean anything to keep Gohan from beating Mirai up. Wait what am I saying? I don't have feelings for Mirai, so of course it didn't mean anything.' _I touched my pink lips, and remembered how it felt to have his pressed up against them. The warmth of his breath on my face just before he came down into the kiss. His strong arms around my waist. _'I need to stop thinking like this…although ever since I said that Mirai has been so much more distant. Could it be possible that it meant something to him, and he thought that something was possible between us? Maybe I should say I'm sorry for not considering his feelings. Even if it shows weakness…I just want my best friend back.' _I stepped out the shower and combed my long hair before getting dressed.

I stepped out of the bathroom to let Gohan have it and went down to eat breakfast. Gohan was down 5 minutes after me, and we quickly ate and left for school. We helped Videl clear out some crime before going to school, and when we arrived Mirai was waiting for us on the roof.

"Why didn't you come and help out with the crime?" I asked him

He just ignored me, and went up to give Gohan a "man hug" before walking to the door to get to class. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, and signaled Gohan to continue going. He walked out the door leaving Mirai and I on the roof alone.

"Were going to be late." Mirai said while he pulled his arm out of my grip.

"I'm not worried about that."

"Well I don't want to be late on my first day of school."

"You never cared before."

He simply ignored me and started walking off to the door to enter the school, while he walked through the door and out I yelled after him,

"I'm sorry!"

I was expecting for his head to pop back through the door, but of course it didn't so I just walked into the school to get to class. I stop by my locker to grab my books before walking to my classroom. I walk up to my normal seat between Gohan and Mirai. The teacher came in and the whole class quieted down.

"Class today we have a new student." The teacher announced

A girl with bleach blond hair with slight brown roots stepped and brown eyes walked in. Almost all the guys whistled at her I and couldn't help but whisper

"Pigs."

I then looked at her outfit and only one word played over in my mind _'Whore.'_ She was wearing a white t-shirt that was too small so it was showing her stomach and tight in all the wrong places. She also had blue skinny jeans and sandles.

"Please introduce yourself mam." The teacher said

"My name is Barbee." She said in a really annoying high pitch nasel voice.

I turned toward Gohan, and whispered

"Barbee like those out of date children's dolls."

He jabbed in the side, but I could see the hint of a smile on his lips. I snickered, and turned to watch the girl walk up the steps to the row behind us, and grab a chair to sit next to Mirai. I growled deep in my throat when she started flirting with him.

"Hi, I'm Barbee what's your name?"

"Mirai Briefs."

"Wow, so you're the son of Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah."

"That is so cool." She seductively smiled up at him

'_I would suggest you stop flirting with him before I kill you Barbee.'_

Barbee touched Mirai's hand and whispered to him

"So what else would I need to know to get a date with you?"

"You sure work fast." He whispered

"So is that a yes?"

_'You better not say yes…'_

"Sure." He said while flashing a smile. I growled again deep in my throat and this one didn't go unnoticed by Gohan.

"Something wrong Kara?"

"Nope nothing at all." I say through clenched teeth

Gohan looked at me suspiciously, and go even more worried when I grabbed my pen and broke it in half.

"Ok…I think you need to take a breather." He said

I looked over at Mirai, and Barbee, and saw them having a nice conversation while Barbee kept touching his arm or hand. I couldn't keep the growl from coming out, or my reflexes having me jump out of my chair and storm out of the classroom. The whole class watched as I slammed the door and walked down the hall to the staircase leading to the roof. I climbed up and sat down at the edge with my feet dangling over.

Gohans' POV

I watched as Kara stormed out of the class room, and slam the door. It didn't take long for the teacher to call out my name,

"Gohan?"

"Yes mam?"

"Would you like to go find your sister, and talk to her?"

I nod my head yes, and walk out the door. I didn't see her in the hall way so I sensed out her energy, and found that she was on the roof. I walked up the staircase and walked outside.

When I got out I saw her sitting on the ledge looking out across the city.

"So you want to tell me what's up?" I ask while coming up behind her

She jumped a little when I spoke and touched her shoulder's

"No…" She responded

I sat down next to her, and turned to look at her face.

"Kara? Come on tell your big brother the problem."

She looks over at me and says,

"You wouldn't understand. It's girl problems."

I nodded my head in understanding, and just sat there silently waiting for her to calm down. It was about 5 minutes later when she got up, and said,

"I think I'm good now…so we can head back."

I nodded and stood up to follow her back to class.

Karas' POV

It was nice of Gohan to come up and see how I was doing, and although I wanted to tell him everything I was feeling I just knew that, one he wouldn't understand, or two he would understand and over think things, and then go beat up Mirai. I could not let him go on his over protective brother montage so I just stayed silent. We walked back into the class room, and got caught up on what we missed. I look over at Mirai, and saw that Barbee had moved to the row behind him. _'The teacher must have made her move.'_ I smiled and looked down at my work to start on it.

By the time of lunch I heard the Mirai's date was after school today, and that he was going to the movies. I couldn't help but feel the jealousy in my stomach, but I decided to ignore it and enjoy my lunch. It didn't take long for Barbee to find us and sit with us under the big pine tree. I looked toward Gohan, and saw him looking dreamily at Videl. When she turned to look at him I saw him look down at his food like he was doing that all along. I just laughed at the sight, and pulled at Videl to walk with me so I could talk with her. When we were far enough away she asked,

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I just have a question for you…well actually two I guess."

"Oh ok sure what is it?"

"Do you like my brother?"

She instantly blushed and looked down at her feet. I knew that look anywhere. She finally looked up and said,

"Yeah…I guess I do."

"Ok…so if he were to ask you on a date…you would say yes?"

"Yeah."

"Ok cool."

"Why are you asking?"

"No reason…"

"Please don't tell him I like him."

"I won't but no promises that I won't arrange for him to ask you out."

"No don't do that."

"Why?"

"I want him to actually like me back."

I just laughed and started rolling on the floor. Soon tears formed in my eyes from laughing so hard

"Why are you laughing?" Videl asked

"It's just funny how you think he doesn't like you."

"Wait he does like me?"

"Who made the first move a year and a half ago in the closet?"

"He did, but…I thought it was just a-"

"In the moment thing?"

She nodded

"Yeah no."

I ended the conversation there and walked over to where everyone was sitting and whispered in Gohan's ear

"Ask Videl out."

"Why?"

"Cause you like her, and I think you should give it a try. She might say yes."

"Ok…and why do you want me to ask her out."

"So you can set up a double date with Mirai and Barbee."

"You really don't like this Barbee girl do you."

He sighed, and nodded that he would. I sat back down, and waited for him to ask the question. Finally I heard Gohan mumble her name, and poke her shoulder to get her attention.

"You want something Gohan?"

"Well…um…actually…"

I sighed as her tried to get the words out, but finally he said them,

"Um Videl…would you maybe want to go on a date with me?"

Everyone who was sitting with us gasped at what he was asking. Videl looked behind him at me, and I nodded my head yes.  
>"Sure I would love to Gohan." She said simply<p>

"That's great…"

"You know what?" I but in

"What?" Gohan and Videl asked

"How about you go on a double date with Mirai and Barbee?"

Mirai shook his head no, and Barbee had a shooked look on her face.

"I wouldn't mind that." Videl says

"Yeah it would be fun." Gohan agrees

"So Mirai you ok with it?" I ask

Barbee interrupts and says, "Well…you see it's just-"

"Fine." Mirai says

We end the conversation, and Barbee is staring at Mirai wide eyed. Finally the bell rings and we all head out to the rest of the day.

Gohan and I fly home, and Gohan announces to Chichi that he has a date.

"My baby is going on a date! Oh knew this day was coming. I can just see the grandbabies. Who's it with?"

"Videl, the girl who came over last year so I could teach her to fly."

"Oh her…I really liked her. Gohan you can go on this date under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Kara has to go with you."

"What?" I ask

"Yes I want you to go with him."

"Mom it's already a double date…he's going with Mirai. I don't think it's necessary for me to tag along as well."

"You're going and that's final."

I look towards Gohan, and shrugs to go get ready for his date. I let it go and deal with that fact that I would not be able to change my mom's mind, and take out my cell phone. _'If I'm being forced to go, then I have to have a date…someone to make Mirai jealous. Wait what am I thinking I don't like him.'_ I dial in the first number I think of and wait for him to answer.

"Well this is kinda random to hear from you Kara." Sharpner answers

"Look I need a favor and you're the only one I can ask."

"What do you need?"

"You're going with me on the double date tonight and we are going to make it a triple date."

"So you're asking me out?"

"No I want you to go with me so I don't feel like the awkward 5th wheel."

"So…I'll take that as a yes."

"If I say yes that it's a date you have to promise not to try anything on me, or flirt with me or even look at me in anyway improper unless I say you can."

"Ok…I knew you would come around to ask me out Kara."

"Just meet me in front of the movie theater at 6:00"

"Ok."

I hang up the phone and rub my temples _'What did I get myself into?' _I run up to my room to pick out something to wear. _'I have to look amazing if I'm going to be seeing Mirai…I need to stop thinking like this he is not why I'm dressing up.'_ I pick out a jean skirt that hugs me hips and butt, and a yellow tube top that hugs my curves to go with it. I put it on, and look at myself in the full length mirror. I then pick some brown knee high boots and put them on. I walk to the bathroom, and start curling my hair. When I finished I thought I looked good. Gohan came in to get me and asked,

"Why are you trying to look so…girlie?"

"I'm not trying to look girlie."

"Well why are you dressed like that?"

"Cause I want to dress like this."

We walked out of the house, and changed into our golden fighter outfits, and flew to the movie theater to meet up with everyone.

When we arrived Videl was sitting on a bench next to Sharpner. It looked like they were having an argument, but I couldn't tell from this far away. We landed behind the building and changed back to normal, and walked around to meet up with Videl and Sharpner. We stood in front of them and I listened into their argument.

"You knew this was just going to be a double date. Why did you come Sharpner?" Videl shouted

"I told you Kara invited me."

"I don't believe you."

Videl looked up and saw me standing in front of her. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a red lace top over a black tank top, and black boots. She stood up and said,

"Why are you here?"

"My mom made me come, and I did invite Sharpner."

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't want to be a random fifth wheel."

She nodded her head and we walked in the line to buy our tickets for the movie. It didn't take long for Mirai and Barbee drive up, and meet us in line for the tickets.

Mirais' POV

I drove up to the front of the theater with Barbee next to me. I came around and opened the door for her. She stepped out and I quickly capsulized the car, and turned around to meet Barbee's eyes. _'Why did I agree to go out with her? That's right it was to make Kara jealous…but boy did I sink low.' _Barbee was wearing a tight blue shirt that showed her stomach, and really short booty shorts, she had flip flops on with it. I looked around to find Gohan and Videl, and found something even more surprising. Kara was standing right next to Gohan in line to purchase tickets. _'Wow she looks beautiful.' _I looked to my side and saw Barbee staring me down, so I just gave her a sheepish smile, and we walked toward everyone in line.

"Hey." I said to Gohan

"Hey man glad to see you came." Gohan replied

I looked towards Kara and decided to make snide comment,

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom made me come. Does it matter?" She replied her mouth curved down in a pout as she looked Barbee over.

"Well look who gets to be the awkward 5th wheel."

"Haha very funny, I actually have a date."

I saw her move her hand, and saw that she grabbed the hand of Sharpner to bring him closer to her. '_She would never date Sharpner…This can't actually be true.'_ I grabbed Barbee's hand, and brought her closer to me.

"Well I'm happy for you two."

I walked away with Barbee and headed inside with the rest of the group following us.

Gohans' POV

I grabbed Videl's hand as we walked inside the movie theater. I was glad my mom gave me enough money, cause I was starving, and I could only imagine how hungry Kara was. I stepped in front of her and Sharpner to buy the food, and couldn't help looking down to see their interlacing hands. _'Since when did Kara like Sharpner?' _I figured I would ask her about it later. I looked up at her face and saw her angrily staring at Mirai and Barbee as they were flirting with eachother.

Just like that my mind clicked into place as I realized her intentions. _'She's trying to make Mirai jealous. That is so weird she's my sister, she shouldn't want to date Mirai.'_ My theory was proven right when she started flirting with Sharpner when Mirai looked over at her. I looked at Sharpners face and could tell he was very confused.

I decided to ignore it and went up to the counter to buy the food which consisted of: 3 large popcorns, 3 large drinks (All unlimited refills) and 24 hotdogs. I paid for the food, and our whole group started walking toward the movie theater.

Karas' POV

I walked into the movie and sat down in one of the empty rows. The order of seating went like this. Videl at the end with Gohan next to her, Barbee next to Gohan and Mirai next to her, and Me next to Mirai and Sharpner at the other end. '_I would get stuck between Sharpner and Mirai.' _I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I thought of ways to make Mirai jealous.

As soon as the movie started I moved Sharpners arm so that I t was around me and laid my head on his shoulder. I could see Mirai giving Sharpner the death stare from the corner of my eye and watched as he did the same thing with Barbee. I tried to ignore it, and looked towards Gohan and Videl to see them cuddling while watching the movie.

After a few minutes Sharpner got suspicious of why I was flirting with him so he whispered in my ear

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" I responded

"I know you don't like me at all, so why are you flirting with me?"

"I just…well…"

"Are you using me?"

"No…"

"Kara?"

"Ok yes I am."

"Who are you trying to get jealous?" He looked around the movie theater to see if anyone else from school was here that I could possibly like.

"Don't worry about it."

He took his arm from around me, and we just sat there like friends watching the movie.

When the movie ended we all got up and left the theater. We walked around the city and it wasn't long until we had to say goodbye to eachother. Gohan said goodbye to Videl as she got into her Jet copter with Sharpner to take him home. I watched as Gohan placed a light kiss on her lips before she climbed in. I waved goodbye to Videl and Sharpner as she started to drive away. I looked over and saw Barbee flirting with Mirai, it didn't take long for her to place her lips on his quickly before walking away waving seductively. _'She does not deserve to kiss those lips they are mine.'_

Mirai ran up to us, and I looked away when he came up.

"Ok well I think I'm going to head home. You coming Kara?"

"I think I'm going to stop by some clothing shops before I head home."

"Oh ok."

He gave Mirai a highfive and then flew off to head home. I started walking towards the mall, and realized Mirai was following me.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not allowed to go to the mall?"

"Not with me."

I started to walk away again, and he grabbed my hand to stop me. I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"What were your intentions?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…why did you bring Sharpner with you to the movies, and flirt with him? I wasn't to make me jealous was it?"

The blush on my cheeks gotten deeper as he said out loud what my true intentions where.

"It was wasn't it."

I just look away embarrassed

"Why would you want to make me jealous? You're the one who said the whole scene at the party with us kissing didn't mean anything!"

"When I said that I didn't know what I was thinking. All that was going on in my mind was that Gohan is going to kill you, unless I make him think that it was nothing."

"So you were trying to protect me?"

"Yeah I was."

He took in my words, and then looked deeply into my eyes. I started to turn away from him, but he grabbed my arms and turned me around to face him. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on until I felt a pair of warm lips on mine giving me a passionate kiss. I flung my arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. We finally broke apart, and then walked out of the mall like nothing happened.

"So I guess i should say i'm sorry." I said to him while we were flying over town

"For what?"

"Not taking your feelings into consideration when i said the kissing thing at the party didn't mean anything."

"Oh."

"So what now."

"Nothing...We just see how things turn out."

I nodded, and as I was about to leave he grabbed me and kissed me one more time. I blushed and quickly zipped away, not noticing the pair of brown eyes watching from down below.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow i am proud of this chapter. Longest ever, and i love it hahahahaha.<strong>

**So i am having a poll for my next chapter, and i want you to pm me your response. I was thinking about adding this whole thing about having a musical. Now what ever Musical i choose i'm not going to describe the whole thing, cause if you want to know what it's about you can just watch the movie someday lol. Anyways i want your idea's on what musical i should choose. I was thinking Hairspray, because it's awesome and fun, and could really show the rivalery between Barbee and Kara. Or even any Disney musical, i don't know but i want your ideas. =D PM MEEEEEEE!**

**and don't forget to REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ok so look at the authors note on ch. 2...well actually instead of going through all that work i'll just tell you. I chamged up the story. Not enough to ruin it just so i can make a sequel. The only thing i changed is that Kara was able to go Super Saiyan with Gohan. I'm going to make a prequel so how she gets angry enough to do so...well you will find out. =DDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: also another thing. I'm not doing the Musical for the next chapter anymore. I just think I wouldn't really have anything to write...so yeah not doing it. Ok well thats it =DDD<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter just took forever to write, and i have no idea why. Anyways it's not much...it's more of a filler chapter, and i also decided not to the musical cause i had no idea how to write that out...so yeah. Anyways enjoy. And also i changed up the story so i can write a prequel. If you want to know how i changed it well i just said that Kara was able to turn super back when they fought Cell and they she was almost to Gohan's leverl which includes Super Saiyan 2. I did this cause i have a whole thing planned.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...*Cries and sits in emo corner***

* * *

><p>I slam the door in my brother's face leaving myself alone in the bathroom. I already yelled at Goten for waking me up, and was now letting my anger out at Gohan. It's not my fault he kept pestering me for a reason why I yelled at Goten. I didn't even know why I yelled at Goten…I just woke up feeling very angry, and tense. One thing clicked in my mind…I was PMSing.<p>

I put my hands on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. I ignore Gohan's constant knocking as I try some breathing exercises to calm myself down. After five minutes I open my eyes, and stood up straight and walked into the shower. I exit the shower and braid my hair down my back. I quickly open the door and push past my brother into our room to change. I pick some simple blue jeans, and a flowing purple t-shirt. I walk down to the kitchen, and wasn't even able to eat peacefully for five minutes when Gohan came stomping down the hall. When he reached the table he came around into my face and yelled,

"What the hell Kara!"

"Language!" Mom yelled

"What is up with you today! First you yell at Goten for waking you up, and then you yell at me and slam the door in my face for asking why?"

Instead of answering Gohan I look towards Goten and say,

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You always wake me up and I have no reason to be angry about it."

Goten smiled and nodded accepting my apology.

"Where's my apology?"

I look at Gohan for a split second before bringing my attention back to my food, and take a huge bite before replying,

"I don't know, where is your apology?"

I notice his presence moved to his spot at the table, and I inwardly smile as I finish my breakfast.

As Gohan and I fly to school Mirai meets us halfway. I ignore both of them, and speed up to make it to school faster. As we are passing over the city, I notice a bank robbery and make my way down to stop it. '_Finally something to let my anger out on.'_ I land a punch on the criminals face, and finish them all off in a matter of seconds.

Right as I was about to fly away Videl landed, and came up next to me before I could get away.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem."

"So…where's your brother?"

I smirk and point to the sky and take off with her following me. When we reach Mirai and Gohan, Videl fly's into Gohan's arms and gives him a kiss.

"Their a cute couple aren't they?" Mirai asks

"Yeah."

He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his warm body.

"I wonder when I can find a girl who can make me happy."

I blush and put my hand on his chest, and sit there as his face gets closer and closer to mine. Knowing that we couldn't kiss here, I looked away right as his lips reached my face and made him kiss my cheek. He looks up, and I smirk knowing I made him angry. I worm myself out of his grip, and fly a few feet away from him. It doesn't take long for him to get the point, and start chasing me around. He finally gets a grip on my waist and pulls me close again, and I instinctively put my hands on his toned chest and look up into his cerulean blue eyes. We stay like that for a few seconds until Gohan clears his throat to get our attention.

I instantly get angry a look towards Gohan and yell,

"What!"

He just sits there and stares at the position Mirai and I were in. Mirai slightly pushes me away under the death glare that Gohan was giving him, and this instinctively made me angrier. I growl deep in my throat, and as it starts to get louder Mirai and Gohan notice me powering up.

I instantly went towards Gohan and sent a punch to his face, and he dodged it. He sent a kick to me, and I countered it. This continued for a good five minutes, and I looked to see Videl covering her mouth horrified. I sent one more punch to Gohan, and then powered down signifying that it was over.

"What was that for!" Videl yelled

"Oh that…well they do that all the time when they have had enough of each other. Don't worry it doesn't really mean anything, they will always be close no matter how much they fight." Mirai stated

"Me close to him…I hate him!" I yelled

"No you don't."

I just growled and looked away. Gohan just turned, and grabbed Videl's hand and we made our way to school. We reach the school and land on the roof. Gohan quickly walks into the school with Videl following him. I sit on the edge of the roof, and look out across the city.

"Is everything okay?" Mirai asks

I jump slightly at his voice, and he laughs as he sits down next to me.

"Yeah." I whisper

"You sure?"

I look towards him, and lay my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me, and I couldn't help but snuggle even closer.

"I just hate my mood swings."

"Yeah what is up with them? Why do you have them?"

"Cause I'm a girl."

"hmm."

We stay like that for a while, and finally I stand up, and pull him along with me. We walk into the school halls, and make our way to homeroom.

I zoned out most of the day, and don't even try very hard in PE. We reached 7th period, and the teacher said he had an announcement.

"Class we are having a senior field trip this year."

The whole class cheered, and then the questions popped up.

"Where are we going?" Half the class asked

"It will be a camping trip at Capsule Corporation."

Mirai's eyes widened, and he started to angrily mumble to himself. I knew he was angry at his mother for offering this trip to the school he goes to.

"Will we be meeting Ms. Briefs?"

"Yes we will be meeting Ms. Briefs…"

"Mrs. Briefs." I whispered a little to loudly to myself.

"I'm sorry Kara did you say something?" The teacher asked

"Well Bulma is married, so it would be Mrs. Briefs."

"I never knew this…where did you hear it from?"

"Well knowing that she is married to Mirai's father, and that I have met the family…"

"I wonder why she never publically announced it."

"Her husband hates publicity."

"Well ok then...We will be meeting Mrs. Briefs, and her father."

The whole class cheered being excited to meet the richest family on the planet, and kept whispering to each other, and finally some kid asked,

"When is the field trip?"

"In two weeks."

The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed us telling us to pick up a permission slip on the way out. As we walked down the hall and to the roof, I noticed that Mirai was still angry.

"Oh get over it Mirai. So your mother is hosting a field trip so what."

"It's not the fact that she is hosting a field trip…it's the fact of my little brother, and my father being there."

Mirai, Gohan, and I got horrified faces, and Videl just looked between us confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: sorry about the short chapter hehe. At least i updated though, so you should be happy.<strong>

**Anyways the next few chapters will be about the field trip. I plan to add a lot of drama and funny scenes...maybe even some very romantic scenes for Mirai and Kara ;)**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I finally got my next chapter up. Hope you enjoy it! We are finally getting to the good stuff ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...(Sorry i didn't feel like doing anything fun with it today.)**

* * *

><p>-2 weeks later-<p>

Gohan and I walked straight into chaos as we walked into homeroom on the day of the field trip. The girls were running around the classroom asking how they looked, and fixing their makeup every chance they got. The boys were fixing their ties and making conversation.

"Why is everyone so dressed up?" Gohan asks

"I guess having the chance to meet Bulma is a huge deal."

We went to sit down next to Videl, the only girl not fixing up her looks. Although she was wearing something from her original attire, she was wearing a slim fitting purple halter top with a crop jacket, skinny jeans, and black boots. She didn't notice when Gohan and I walked behind her, and jumped when Gohan touched her shoulders and said,

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She responded

I sat down and started pulling at my oversized red t-shirt. I put my feet on the desk and started relaxing when Erasa came up and screamed,

"What's wrong with you!" I fall out of the chair and onto my butt by how loud she was, and started growling deep in my throat. I slowly calmed down and looked up into Erasa's eyes.

"How am I crazy?"

"Well you're not dressed up…"

"Why should I be?"

"Because we are meeting the Bulma Briefs."

I don't respond, and get up off the floor and sit back down in my chair, waiting for the teacher to let us go. I looked towards the classroom door as the last person I wanted to see came through. I stared at Barbee as she walked across the classroom in her super short bubble gum pink dress, and gold heels. She looked up, and sent a glare my way. I just looked at her in my Vegeta like way until she walked away.

The teacher finally came in, and told us to start heading to the buses. I got up and as I was heading off someone pulled at my arm causing me to lose my balance. I look up and see that I'm at Barbee's feet. I get up and look her straight in her brown eyes.

"Look here Kara…I'm going to say this once and once only." Barbee threatened

"Well make it quick cause I hate hearing your nasally voice." I responded

"You stay away from Mirai, and you won't get hurt."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes it is, and you better take it seriously." She walked away and out the door. I just shrugged and walked out after her. I walked down the hall, and saw that Gohan and Videl were waiting for me.

"What happen to you? You were right behind me, and then you just disappeared." Gohan said as I passed him.

"Well…Barbee just threatened me."

"She threatened you? What did she say?" Videl asks

"That I better stay away from Mirai."

We all just shrug and continue walking toward the bus. When we board the bus, I sit down in a seat across the aisle from Gohan and Videl. _'Great a useless 2 hour bus ride. I wish I could just fly there or that Mirai came to school, it would make my life more interesting.'_ When no one sat next to me, I put my feet up and relaxed myself. I grabbed my i-pod out of my backpack and put the buds in my ears, and blasted the music. I dozed off in a matter of minutes.

-2 hours later-

"Kara…hey kara wake up!" Gohan yelled while pushing on my shoulder.

"Wha…what!" I jump, and notice everyone is already off the bus.

"We're here."

I slowly got up and put my i-pod back in my bag, and followed Gohan off the bus. I walked behind a gawking class of student, and looked up at the familiar yellow dorm building. I leave Gohan behind, and walk toward the front of the class and watch as the teacher paces back and forth mumbling to herself. I walk right next to her, and listen to what she is saying.

"Oh no…not good I can't just leave you all outside."

"What up Dr. Lerong?"

"Well Bulma didn't answer her speaker when I went to speak into it."

I yawn and stretch my arms over my head causing my shirt to lift up, and show some of my flat belly.

"Well what time is it?" I ask

"8 in the morning." (AN: everytime I go on a big field trip I always leave earlier than when school starts…so yeah they left at 6 in the morning.)

"Well that's why…hold on."

"Hold on what do you mean hold on."

I ignore my teacher and grab a rock, and go towards a certain window. I prepare to throw the rock, but my teacher stops me.

"Kara you can't throw a rock at Bulma Briefs house."

"The only way to wake her up…well is to wake up her annoying husband."

I ignore my teachers complaining and throw the rock at the window. My teacher starts to complain even more, but I just ignore him. 'Three…two…one…' Right on time Vegeta opened the window and stuck his head out.

"What do you want Kakabrat?"

"Can you wake up Bulma? I need to talk to her." I yell

"Why?"

"None of your business just wake her up."

He stuck his head back in while mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'baka'. A few seconds later and a yawning Bulma stuck her head out, and looked down at me.

"What are you doing her Kara?" She asked

"Bulma? Did you forget about the school you invited over for a field trip? You know Orange Star High…the school your son attends."

Bulma looked around the front yard and her eyes widened in realization. She turned her head into her room, and I assumed said something to Vegeta. He handed something to her, and then she dropped them down into my hands.

"Here are the house keys. Let them in to the Greeting Room. Also can you wake up Mirai? I will be down in a few minutes."

I nod and she sticks her head back in her window, and closes it. I turn back to the teacher, and show him to follow me. I let them into the huge house, and led them through the maze like hallways into a huge room surrounded with couches.

"Make yourselves comfy. I need to do a favor for Bulma."

I walked out, and made my way around the familiar hallways, and up the stairs until I found myself in front of Mirai's room. I put my ear to the door, and could hear the humming of a fan, and his light snoring.

I slowly opened the door, and walked into to the side of his bed, and looked down at his sleeping figure. 'How can he be so hot even while he's sleeping?' I quickly get under the covers and snuggle close to him. I turn to face him, and smile as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey Mirai it's time to wake up." I whisper as I go in for a light kiss. He starts kissing me more deeply causing my eyes to shut in pleasure. He releases my lips and I open my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Let's just stay here." He whispers

"The whole school is here though." I say, he groans and kisses me lightly before getting up, and turning off his fans.

"Wow you really are a boxer boy." I say as I see him in only some blue plaid boxers.

"Oh you know you like it." He lays back on the bed, and brings me close. He then pulls me to sit on top of him, as he kisses me.

"Well this position isn't wrong or anything." I laugh and he laughs along. I roll off of him, and stand up taking Mirai with me. He quickly throws on a black shirt and black jeans before grabbing my hand and bringing me downstairs with him. When we walked in all coversations stopped, and all eyes landed on us. Mirai let go of my hand and followed me across the room to Gohan and Videl. Bulma walked into the room about five minutes later in a dark green sweater dress, and Vegeta and Trunks close behind her. She hushed the class and started speaking,

"Good morning Orange Star High seniors!"

"Good morning Mrs. Bulma!" The whole class responded

"This weak you are going to be staying here a Capsule Corporation on a camping trip. I have a camp site all set up out back, and after everyone get's introduced and go over rules and activities we will head out there. First I would like to introduce to you one of your chaperons and trainers, my husband Vegeta."

Vegeta walked up to the front, and looked over the whole class.

"You all are weaklings...There are only three strong enough to face me, and one with potential. Don't worry that will all change by the end of the week." Vegeta smirked and walkled over to stand next to Bulma.

"Ok...wel this here is my youngest son Trunks."

"He looks exactly like a younger Mirai!" A random person shouted out

"Well they are brothers."

"But they are like twins."

Then a door opened and a little boy with black hair in all directions walked through and started talking to Trunks. I looked over at Gohan and he had a sickening look on his face.

"Oh calm down Gohan it's just Goten."

"Yeah but he is here with Trunks...we all know it's going to be nothing but pranks from them."

"Who's the other kid?" A kid asked

"Well this is Trunks best friend and Gohan and Kara's little brother Goten."

At the sound of his name he turned around and looked up towards the class. He soon noticed Gohan and I sitting down

"Big brother! Big sister! What are you doing here?" he yelled while running over to us and landing on my lap.

"Awwwwww he's so cute!" All the girls screamed I explained to him that we are on a field trip, and he walked off with Trunks. _'Gohan's probably right...they are probably going to plan some pranks to pull.'_ I lightly laugh and tune back to Bulma and listen to what she was saying.

"Ok the other chaperons/trainers are in the other room...Gohan can you retrive them for me?"

Gohan shrugged and left the room.

"While he goes to get them I will announce roommates and rules. Pairings are as follows:

Chris/Eli  
>JezabelHeiwa  
>FestusJulian  
>ErasaBarbee  
>XavierStephan  
>AngelNikki  
>ChristianAndy  
>HaliMiranda  
>GregIsaac  
>ShelbyAngelica  
>GohanMirai  
>KaraVidel  
>KyleWayne  
>RachelAllisa  
>SharpnerRobert  
>AngelaMichelle  
>AdrielLeslie  
>GabyBrianna  
>JackDaniel  
>EdenAmy"

As Bulma finished these announcements Gohan walked in with Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo. Gohan walked back to his seat and sat down and whispered

"Who's my roommate?"

"Me." Mirai whispered back

"Ok class time for some rules." Bulma said

"Can you introduce the chaperons first?" Angela asked

"Sure...This is Tienshinhan, but you can call him Tien." Bulma said and Tien waved. "This is Krillin and his wife 18."

"Why is this hot women's name 18?" Greg asked

"Why are you calling my wife hot?" Krillin threatened

"My parents were boring." 18 said, but was ignored as Greg stalked up to Krillin

"You got a problem short stuff?" Greg asked

"Yeah you." With that Krillin punched Greg outcold and Bulma called in the paramedics.

As they walked out Bulma continued, "Ok well this is Yamcha...or the Desert Bandit."

All the girls but me screamed and the saiyans in the room had to cover their sensitive ears. "Please ladies autographs later-" Bulma smaked his head and finished up. "Last is Piccolo."

"Like the demon king Piccolo?" Videl asked us

"Well I mean that's his father..." I said

"Isn't he evil?"

"Not anymore." I smiled

"Now the rules are very simple...You are to never leave this property. No boys in girls rooms, and no girls in guys rooms, and please don't talk back or insult any of your chaperons we already witnessed what might happen. Any breaking of these rules will result in any punishment the chaperon sees fit, and if they have nothing then you will see my husband Vegeta. Well just look at the time it's 12:00 already...i'll show you to the campsite and you will get your first exercise."

Bulma started walking down the halls with all the chaperons and students following her. We finally got outside, and walked a little ways until we reached a huge campsite. There were 20 huge tents around a bonfire. There was a Eating Hall a little away from the tents on the right, and a huge pool deck and bathroom to the left.

"Ok class this half of the tents..." Bulma pointed to the left, "Will belong to the girls. This half of the tents..." She pointed to the right, "Will belong to the boys. Remember your roommates and the rules. If we find anyone of the opposite sex in your tent...you both will face my husband. Now I would go to your tents and change into something comfortable for your first assignment."

The whole group dispersed and wenr to their individual tents. I followed Videl as we walked towards the middle for an empty tent, and i couldn't help notice that Gohan and Mirai took the tent across from us. I quickly ran to one side of the tent, and changed into my electric blue training gi. I put my hair into a high ponytailand went outside into a crowd of people in gym clothes. I Gohan and Mirai in their training gi's and walked over to them. When i got over there Vegeta came out front and smirked

"Ok weaklings...your first warmup is 50 laps around the campsite. That should be an easy 5 you finish then you can eat."

My stomach growled in annoance, and i followed everyone as they started to jog. I stayed in pace with everyone until i got annoyed. _'they are just to slow.' _I looked over to my brother and smirked before saying,

"Come on Gohan let's race."

"What do i get if i win?"

"First pick in food, so less chance of Bulma's cooking."

"Fine, but we can't go super human fast."

"Fine...ready...set...GO!"

We both sped off going faster than any normal human but not fast enough to be inhuman. As we started to get to the final laps Gohan got a smirk and started to speed up and pull ahead of me. _'Oh please he knows i will always be the faster one.' _I speed up and pull ahead of him again. We continue switching places until the last lap when I slip off my weighted shoes and speed off.

"See ya later loser!" I yell

I finish my 50 laps about 10 seconds before him and start doing my victory dance (A.N. imagine anything you want for her dance.)

When Mirai and Videl finish they look at me weird as i continue my dance. I finally finish when my stomach growls again, and i speed off to the food tent. We walked in and i went first to the line to get my lunch.

"Well you guys finished early." Bulma says

"Me and Gohan raced, and Mirai and Videl stayed in pace which is pretty fast."

"Well what was the bet between you and Gohan?"

"Whoever won got first pick in food making it a less chance to get your cooking."

"Rude...well no worry's Gohan I didn't cook anything."

Mirai, Gohan, and I got our food and started pigging out with Videl eating slowly. (A.N. I never mentioned this before but Kara actually has good eating skills and manors. She doesn't make a mess, but she eats a lot.)

When we finished we waited for the whole class, and for Bulma to make another announcment.

"So class how was your first workout?"

almost the whole class groaned

"Well expect more of the same thing if not more intense. Noe since it's about 3 o' clock you all may have some free time. If you haven't noticed there is a pool so go out and have fun."

The whole class cheered and ran to their tents to change. I quickly put on a neon blue bikini, white shorts, and white flip flops and walked outside. When Videl came out she had on a Zebra Bikini with Black shorts and black flip flops. We walk over to the pool area and notice that the whole class was already there. Music was blasting and people where dancing and swimming. I grabbed Videl's arm and we started dancing with the big group of people. We were having a good time until i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked right into Robert's eyes.

"Hey Kara."

"What do you want?" I respnded

"I wanted to know if you would like to dance?"

"I am dancing."

"Well i mean with me."

"No."

"Look Kara i'm sorry about everything...i should have never cheated on you...I miss you."

"Save it Robert...i have a boyfriend anyways." I lied. When i said this Videl looked up shockingly before looking towards the pool where Gohan and Mirai where at.

"Oh really? Who?" Robert asked

"Um...you know...Mirai?" It came out more as a question than and answer but i reasured it again by saying, "Mirai is my boyfriend." _'Why do i feel all tingly when i say that?' My boyfriend is Mirai.' _shivers went over my body when i said that.

"Really? I thought he was your best friend?" Robert said

"Well a good relationship always starts with friendship."

I walked away from the dance floor with Videl and we walked towards the pool where the boys are. As we are walking Videl asked,

"Why did you lie to Robert?"

"Because...i don't want him flirting with me."

"Yeah but you don't have to lie and say you have a boyfriend...now he's going to keep a watch on you and Mirai to see if it's true."

"What if it is true..."

"Are you guys dating?"

"Not officially...we just you know kissed a few times."

"Well i know you two made out in the closet in Sophomore year but..."

"yeah and then a year and half later on the night of the triple date we kissed again...and we kissed this morning."

We stayed silent until we reached the boys. I went over to Mirai and whispered in his ear, "Play along."

I hugged him from behind and snuggled into his back. He turned me to face him, and i stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek, but he had other plans. He turned his face right before i kissed him so i kissed his lips. He deepend the kiss and we stayed like that for a good 5 seconds before he let go of my lips. I looked over to where Robert was standing and noticed his mouth wide open. I then looked around to where Barbee was a she had a huge frown on her face. I smirked and then climbed onto the diving board i ran up jumped and did a very complicated dive into the pool.

-4 hours later-

I just got out of the shower, and changed into some light blue jean shorts with a red tube top and black knee high boots. I walked out and started heading toward the food tent for dinner. When i was suddenly pulled in the other direction. I looked behind me to see Mirai pulling me and i pulled my hand out of his and turned around.

"What is your problem?"

"Come on lets go?"

"Go where?"

"I want to take you on a date."

"Well most guys ask first instead of just pulling them out of no where...and we're not suppose to leave the property."

"We won't get caught...now come on."

I followed him around the house and onto the drive way. He threw a capsule out and when the smoke blew away there was a black mustang. I got into the passenger seat and he started driving away.

"We better be getting food I'm starving."

"I am too...it's a surprise."

We drive for a good ten minutes before stopping in front of a Teen hangout/College restraunt. We walked inside and what surprised me the most is that the food they served where grilled cheese.

"Wow they actually have a grilled cheese restraunt?"

"It's not just any grilled cheese it's gourmet grilled cheese. best you will ever have...come on lets get a table."

We sat ourselves down, and the waiter handed us our menus. We looked them over and when we were waiting for our food i looked over to Mirai and noticed him staring at me

"Why are you staring?"

"You just look beautiful that's all."

I blush and we continue the small talk until our food gets here.

-Gohan's POV-

I walked up to Videl in the food tent and asked

"Hey have you seen Kara and or Mirai?"

"I haven't seen them since the pool." Videl responded

I shrugged and told Videl i would be right back. I looked around to find one of the chaperons and the first one i saw was Krillin. I walked up to him and asked,

"Hey Krillin...have you seen Kara and or Mirai?"

"No i have not."

"Thats so weird...I'm trying to sense them, but their energy is hidden as well."

"Well don't worry about it bud. We'll find them, you just go and enjoy your dinner with your girlfriend." He snikered at the last part, and i jabbed him slightly in the stomach. I walked back to Videl and we continued eating and talking.

-Kara's POV-

Mirai and I walked out of the restraunt and back to his car. It was almost midnight now, and when we reached capsule corp. we noticed all the lights where out. He turned up the radio in his car slightly and Radio head was playing. He leaned over and started kissing me. I kissed him back and soon I was on top of him and we were making out. After about five minutes i felt a tap on my shoulder and i let go of Mirai's lips and turned to see Vegeta standing outside the car.

"Well there you two are. Everyone was worried sick about you two." He smirked I just blushed and put my head down thinking how embarrasing it is for my dates father catching us makeing out.

"Well it's bad that you two broke the rules and snuck out on the first night. What's worse is that my son went out and was kissing a Kakabrat."

"I have a name Vegeta!" I yelled

"You two out of the car. It's late you will get your punishment another time...whether it's tomorrow or not...you will get it."

We got out of the car, and started walking towards the campsite. when we were out of sight and earshot of Vegeta, Mirai grabbed my hand and said,

"Well I had fun with my girlfriend until we got caught."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah...well we are dating now right?"

"Yeah...i guess...but i wanna hear you say it."

"Fine. Karaline Gohen Son-"

"I don't want to hear my whole name..."

"...Kara Son will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes i will."

He came in for a quick kiss and we continued walking towards the campsite. He brought me straight to my tent, and i watched him enter his before going inside.

"So what happened?" Videl asked

"Oh you know...snuck out with my Mirai...got caught...and he asked me officially to be his girlfriend."

I went in to hug her, and jump around a bit before going to my side of the tent and getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what did you think? Good right? Sorry about the boring stuff at the beginning i had to get it all initiated.<strong>

**Mirai: YESSSSSSS!**

**Me: What's up with you?**

**Mirai: Kara said YESSSSSSSSSS!**

**Me: Well he's happy...anyways Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: So i got my next chapter up...it wasn't that long of a wait lol. I have a steamy moment in this one...i know you guys can't wait. Thanks to all your reviews, and yes i did fullfil a request made by Laurafxox =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...just Kara, Robert, and Barbee =D**

* * *

><p>-3rd day of Field Trip-<p>

I wake up extra early, and as much as I tried I couldn't get back to sleep. I roll off my air mattress and walk to my bag of clothes. I grab my black training bra, and my black spandex shorts. I change quickly put my hair in a high ponytail and walk to Videl's side of the tent. I notice she was still asleep and quietly slip out into the dark foggy morning. I look around to see if anyone else was awake, and when I didn't notice anyone I jog away from the campsite to Bulma moms' personal garden. I start stretching and after about five minutes I start quickly kicking and punching the air. I dodge and do difficult maneuvers around imaginary attacks. I then sent another punch only to have be caught.

I turn my head to see Vegeta standing there holding my fist. I pull away from him and turn to face him. We stare each other down until he walks past me towards the campsite signaling me to follow. We walk until we reach the middle of the campsite.

"All right Kakabrat time for your punishment for sneaking-out with my son."

"What are you more angry about…The sneaking out or the fact that he was with me?"

"I would rather see my son with some weak human than with a kakabrat."

"Well guess what…no matter what you do won't change the fact that we are dating."

"Just get ready to fight baka."

"Fine but no super or ki blasts just regular martial arts."

"Fine."

We both got in our fighting stances before taking off towards each other. Punches and kicks went soaring and none were making contact. We stopped for a moment to breath, and noticed people coming out of their tents from the noise and starting to watch us intently. We go back at it and soon hits were landing, but I was going easy and soon had to go on the defensive. Vegeta smirked thinking he was going to win until I bumped my power and went on the offensive. Vegeta starts loosing energy and I send a final punch to his face, a round house kick to his stomach, and grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder and down onto the grass.

The crowd that has surrounded us starts clapping and cheering and I walk over to Vegeta and offer him a hand.

"I don't need help baka." Vegeta says while slapping my hand away.

"Whatever Veg-Head."

"It's Vegeta!" He yells while getting up and walking up to me, "Vegeta Pri-" I cover his mouth and whisper

"Do you want to tell the whole class?"

He crosses his arms and yells "Go Eat!" To the whole class. I start walking back to my tent to change out of my training clothes. I notice Gohan and Mirai walking towards the food tent when Mirai looks over at me I wink and continue on to my tent. When I reach it Videl walks out in her big white T-Shirt and spandex shorts, and I ask her to wait for me while I go change. As I was walking into the tent she yelled,

"Nice fight with Vegeta."

"Thanks"

I walk into the tent and walk towards my bag to grab some clothes. I was about to change until I decided to shower first. I walked out and told Videl to go breakfast without me. I sprinted to the showers with clothes in hand, and went to the first shower. I striped and got under the hot water. (AN: description of shower cause I was board)

I washed my hair and put the conditioner in to sit. I grabbed my razor and started shaving my legs, and arm pits. I quickly washed my body rinsed out my hair and turned off the water. I squeezed the excess water from my hair, grabbed my towel flipped my head over dried my body, and wrapped the towel around my hair.

I stepped out of the shower dried my feet on the shower mat and started dressing. I pick up my underwear and laugh, because it was my one and only thong that I bought on a dare. _'I didn't even realize I packed this.'_ I shrugged and put on the black lace piece, and then grabbed my matching black lace D34 bra and put that on as well. I quickly put on my cream shirt with black polka dots, and my skinny jean capri's and slipped on my black flip flops. I take the towel off my head, hang it up and walked out of the bathroom towards the food tent.

I arrive at the food tent and quickly fill up 7 plats of eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, sausage, and hash browns. I grab a glass of orange juice and find Mirai, Gohan, and Videl sitting at a 4 person booth. I start walking over, and see Barbee walk over to them. I strain my ears to listen and continue to walk slowly.

"Hi Mirai." Barbee flirts

"Barbee." He replies

"So can I sit here?" She asks pointing to the spot next to him.

"I'm actually saving it for someone."

"Who!"

"Me." I reply as I reach the table and sit down, and put my tray down. Mirai puts his arm around and I turn to face him and gently kiss his lips while smiling. I turn back and look towards the scowling Barbee and smile as she walks away. Mirai softly grabs my face and turns it toward him and kisses me one more time before we start eating. We eat in silence until Gohan takes a deep breath and sighs,

"You know it's really weird."

"What is?" I ask

"My sister and best friend dating."

I shrug, and we finish eating and head outside to wait with everyone else. The chaperons came and stood in front of us, and when I see Vegeta I grab Mirai's hand and put his arm around my waist and sniggle close to his chest while smirking towards Vegeta. He sneered, and Bulma came to the front of the class and started talking.

"Okay class today you all get to learn something new. This technique is of Martial Arts. Who here enjoys watching Martial Arts?"

The whole class raised their hands

"Who does Martial Arts?"

Videl, Gohan, Mirai, some of Mr. Satan's students and I raised our hands.

"Who is your favorite Martial Artist?"

"Hercule Satan!" The whole class except Videl, Gohan, Mirai and I shout.

"Well looks like the savior of the world is popular…but what if I tell you we are going to teach you something even he doesn't know."

"Hercule Satan knows everything." The class shouted while I shook my head.

"No he does not. Your trainer today will be Piccolo."

Piccolo came and stood in front of the class, and everyone took a small step back.

"Ok you will be learning how to use your ki." Piccolo said

"Why do you have antennaes?" Jack asked

"I just do."

"Why are you green?"

"I just am." Piccolo said getting more agitated.

"Are you an alien?"

"Yes! I'm a freakin alien!" Piccolo yelled

The whole stopped moving and stared wide eyed at him until Adriel raised his hand in a 'I come in peace' sign and said the famous words,

"I come in peace!" He yelled

The whole class started laughing, and you could see the annoyance in Piccolo's face. Everyone quieted down and Piccolo continued

"Okay so you will learn how to control your ki. The first step would be to become completely relaxed. Then think about the power within you, and you should get a feeling in your stomach. Then you bring it out through your hands."

Piccolo created a ki ball and showed it to everyone

"Well of course you can do that…you're an alien."

The whole class started complaining and saying it was impossible, and only aliens could do such a thing. Gohan, Videl, Mirai, and I stayed out of it, and when I looked at Piccolo I could tell he was about to snap. I whispered into Mirai's ear

"3…2…1"

"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled

The class instantly got quiet, but it was already too late to calm Piccolo down.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you humans. Do you know who I am? I am the Demon King Piccolo's son!"

The whole class screamed bloody murder and kept screaming how they were going to die. They ran away from Piccolo and calmed down and watched as I bravely walked up to him.

"Piccolo…Piccolo…" He didn't listen and stayed stiff. I then stood on my toes so that my mouth was next to his ear.

"Piccolo!" I yelled

He flinched and looked down at me scowling. I smiled up at him, and said as politely as I could,

"Don't embarrass me Piccolo…or else."

"Is that a threat?" He asked

"You may have been my mentor…but the student surpasses the teacher eventually."

"I'm your first mentor. You have to respect me."

I scoffed and turned away while Bulma yelled as the class. They all calmed and turned back to Piccolo, and he started speaking to the class.

"To prove that human can control their ki I will invite Krillin to teach you all."

Piccolo stepped back and Krillin stepped forward to the front of the class.

"Ok well first I will show you that I can make a ki ball."

He made one and showed it to the whole class

"Now I want you all to take a seat on the grass and relax, but try not to fall asleep."

The whole class sat on the grass in silence and started doing deep breathing exercises. I just sat there patiently waiting for everyone to become relaxed.

"Ok…now feel for that power inside of you and try to bring it out of your hands. Don't get to stressed out if it doesn't happen on the first try…it usually comes easier if you are trained in martial arts."

The whole class sat silently trying to do what the teacher said to, but soon became discouraged when no one could succeed. A girl raised her hand, and said

"Um…Mr. Krillin…what if it isn't possible for us?"

"Well I promise it is. Would any one like to show the class that it is possible?"

I looked up and saw him looking at me with begging eyes, and I got up and stood next to him. He made the signal for me to make one and I did as was told and made a teal ki ball in my right hand. The whole class ohhed and awed at it, and soon were back on track on trying to make their own. Still with no success Krillin said,

"Well if you at least feel the power within you raise your hand."

Half the class raised their hands and the class looked down ashamed.

"Hey don't be ashamed if you don't it's not a bad thing, who can already make a ki ball? If so come up here please with me and Kara."

Mirai, Gohan, and Videl all came up and stood next to us. The whole class was surprised when Videl went up there, but soon it died down.

"Ok if you feel the power keep your hand up, and we will come around and help you more. Everyone else keep trying to get that power and once you do put your hand in the air and we will come around."

We all started going around to people, and helping them make ki balls. Soon enough the whole class was able to make ki balls, and super happy. We then noticed that we at this for almost 7 hours. Everyone was surprised, and realized they were starving. We all went to eat an early dinner, and when we finished we came out to something surprising a karaoke tent was set up.

"Ok class…we have a surprise for you. A karaoke contest, and everyone must compete. You can pair up into duets, but that is it."

"What if we don't sing?" Half the class asked

"Well then get up and have fun…it isn't judging on how well you sing, but how much fun you have."

Everyone started talking to each other and trying to pair up in groups, but then one hand shot into the air

"What do we get if we win?"

"Well you get a fun time…is everything about prizes?" Bulma asked

Everyone shrugged and went back to find partners. Everyone was asking me, but I kept saying no. I walked right up to Mirai and gave him a passionate kiss, and then gave him my best 'you better do as I want face.'

"What do you want?" He asked

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"You gave me that face, after kissing me."

"Sing a duet with me." I say

"No…I'm not singing."

"But you have to."

"Nope."

Then Bulma came up and said,

"You have to sing…and if not…well there are consequences."

"Like what."

She just made a 'just try and see' face and walked away.

"Do you really want to take that risk?"

"It's better than singing."

"You know it's not…come on sing with me it's better to embarrass ourselves with each other, then by ourselves." I gave him my puppy dog face for extra convincing and he melted

"Fine."

"Yes. It finally worked."

"What did?"

"My puppy dog face."

He laughed and put his arm around my waist

"What song do you want to sing?"

I thought for a minute, and a song popped in my head

"Let's sing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillet."

"Sure."

Ok I tell Bulma and she gives us two sheets with the lyrics. We practice without music, and then I grab my I-pod and we practice with music. When we are satisfied I tell him to go change.

"Why can't we go on like this?"

"Because I don't want to."

We go off and I change into a simple white sun dress with dark blue flower patterns on it. I slip on some dark blue flats, put my hair in a high ponytail, and walk out to meet Mirai who was wearing a Dark Blue button up shirt and some black slacks. We then walk up to the crowd and watch everyone sing their own song, and when Videl and Gohan go up to sing we clap. They start singing and start having a blast singing The One That I Want from Greese. They finished up, and Bulma announced the final performance by Mirai and I. We stepped up on stage and waited for the music to begin.

**Mirai:**  
>Do you hear me,<br>I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
><strong>Kara:<strong>  
>Boy I hear you in my dreams<br>I feel your whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><strong>Kara, with Mirai following:<strong>  
>They don't know how long it takes<br>Waiting for a love like this  
>Every time we say goodbye<br>I wish we had one more kiss  
>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<br>**Both:**  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday  
><strong>Mirai:<strong>  
>And so I'm sailing through the sea<br>To an island where we'll meet  
>You'll hear the music fill the air<br>I'll put a flower in your hair  
><strong>Kara:<strong>  
>Though the breezes through trees<br>Move so pretty you're all I see  
>As the world keeps spinning round<br>You hold me right here right now  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>I'm lucky we're in love every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

We ended the song and the whole class started to cheer and clap. I did a bow with Mirai, and he came up to me and gave me a passionate kiss in front of the whole class. We got off stage and Bulma came up to announce the winner.

"Well you all did such amazing jobs…I just can't pick a winner. So you are all winners." The whole class cheered and Bulma continued

"I don't have any more planned today so you can do what you want. Go to the pool or something ok have fun."

The whole class dispersed to go swimming and we followed them. I didn't swim but instead sat on a lounge chair and relaxed while playing with a ki ball. When it became late everyone left to shower and head to bed, I started to get up and was shocked to see Mirai standing and waiting for me.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked

"No why?"

"It's almost 11 o' clock"

"Then we should head to bed."

"No…follow me."

I followed him to the back door of capsule corp. and he told me to wait here while he went inside to grab something. _' I wonder what he's up to.' _My questions were answered when he came out with a full liquor bottle and two glasses. My eyes widened and I looked at him questioning when he pointed up wards and started floating up. I followed him and we landed somewhere on the roof. He handed me a glass and got his and filled them up half way. We both looked at each other before grabbing out respective cups, and chugging the whole glass down.

"Woah that's strong." I said

"Yeah."

He poured another half glass to each of us, and we started talking while drinking. We were having a good conversation until he asked a question.

"What do you think is gonna happen in the future?"

"I don't know…why?"

"Do you think this is gonna last?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us…"

I looked over at him and smiled before putting my glass down and climbing on his lap. I straddled him before whispering into his ear,

"I think we are going to live happily ever after like the movies…it sure feels that way so far."

He smiles before grabbing my face and bringing his lips to mine. We start kissing deeply and then he lays me on my back on the roof and hovers over me while still kissing me. I start rubbing my hands over his covered chest and get annoyed by the fabric covering his skin so I unbutton his shirt and take it off with his help. I touch his chiseled chest and we continue kissing.

I feel his warm hands go under my dress and feel the warmth sting my skin as he trails upward. He starts kissing my neck and put my head back to give his expert lips more access. He crosses my panty line and when he notices it's a thong he let's go of my lips and looks at me questionably.

"What?"

"Since when do you own a thong?"

"Who cares."

I push bring his head back down to my lips and we start kissing again as his hands continue upward. His hands reach my bra line, and he starts kissing my neck again while he starts pushing underneath. I then come back to my senses and push him off of me, and fix my dress. I throw him his shirt, and sit back down with my knees to my chest.

He comes to sit next to me and puts his arms around my shoulders before whispering,

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Going too far."

"It was both of our faults…not just yours." I smile up to him and kiss him again to reassure him that I wasn't mad. He hands me my glass and we continue talking about the future. We finish our last glass of liquor before we hear a scream. I look out towards the campsite and then we hear another one, and another one. We instantly get up and go down to investigate, we noticed a crowd around a group of kids passed out on the ground. Bulma was pacing around frantically. When she saw Mirai and I she came up to us and asked

"Can you help bring them to the infirmary?"

"What happened?"

"No one knows."

I walk up closer and notice Erasa was the most battered up, and everyone had forming bruises like they were beat up.

"It looks like they were attacked."

"Who would do that?" Bulma asked

"I don't know..."

"Well when they wake up I'll ask if they remember anything."

I nod and turn to Mirai and we start picking up bodies to bring to the infirmary. Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta came soon after and we brought all five bodies to the infirmary. Bulma told everyone to get some sleep, and to not worry cause she will figure this out. I walked back to my tent with Mirai and he gave me a kiss goodnight before going to his tent. I walked in and fell on my mattress without changing and fell asleep

-Next morning-

I woke up late due to the late night with Mirai. I got up and changed out of my dress into jeans and t-shirt. I walked out and saw a crowd of teenagers just talking between themselves. I walked up to Gohan and Videl and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I have such a headache." I say

"Do you have any idea why?"

"No…what time is it?"

"Almost 11:30"

"Ugh…" I fell into a sitting position on the grass and closed my eyes

"You okay?"

I didn't respond and just stayed there. It wasn't until I felt Gohan pick me up off the ground that I opened my eyes. I looked around and noticed Mirai walking out of his tent toward us. He reached us, and held his head

"Man I have a headache." He said

"That's funny so do I." I say

We laugh when we realize it was because of the alcohol the night before, and walk off to get some breakfast. We eat quickly, and Bulma comes in to bring all the late eaters outside. We all stand in a crowd and wait for what Bulma has to say

"Well…the victims of last night are all ok, and in fact can come out now."

Erasa, Gaby, Amy, Sharpner, and Robert came out and stood next to Bulma.

"I talked to them, and they all said that someone attacked them, but they have no clue who. They said they saw a shadow, felt like they were being beaten up and although they tried to fight back couldn't land a hit. Now I want to know who would do such a thing."

Everyone looked around confused, because most of them didn't have the abilities to do such a thing.

"Well even if it was none of you guys and was anyone else I will find out and press charges."

Everyone looked around worriedly until Bulma dismissed them. I looked over at Barbee, and saw her have a face that she didn't care. The she looked over at the victims and made a disgusted face, and looking over to me. She winked and made a 'you know I did it' face before walking away. I gasped and walked over to Mirai

"Barbee did it."

"What?"

"Barbee hurt them."

"There is no way she is strong enough to do it."

"But when I looked her way she looked at them disgustingly, and then looked at me and made this face." I demonstrated the face and then went back to normal.

"Well…I mean we can't be positive, but she's just a weak human. I think your just imagining things because you hate her."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I never said that."

"Well either way I saw what I saw…it was her I know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how was it? I already have the main points in the next chapter figured out...but it's also going to be the last chapter for the Field Trip =( <strong>

**Don't worry i still have 8 more chapters planned and i still plan to make a prequel and a sequel. Which one should i do first? What else should i add in the next and coming up chapters add the thoughts in your reviews, and if i like them (Which i probably will) You'll see them in the upcoming chapters =D**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: ok so this is a really short chapter, but i really didn't know what to write about on this chapter. It's also the last chapter of the Field Trip. The next few chapters will be lots of Drama so be prepared =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I only own Kara Son, Barbee, and Robert**

* * *

><p>-6th day of field trip-<p>

I wake up and go out to the food tent for breakfast. I look around the campsite while walking and notice that everyone who was hurt in the attack 2 days ago was now mostly healed and they continued the fieldtrip like normal. Almost everyone forgot about the attack, but I couldn't let it go. I knew someone who is at this campsite is the one who did it, and I even knew it was Barbee…but without direct evidence I couldn't turn that bitch in. I sat next to Mirai and ate my breakfast in silence while everyone had a conversation about the Prom coming up. I was excited but Mirai hasn't formally asked me to go so I stayed out of the conversation. I looked to my side across the tent and saw Barbee eating by herself not even touching her food. I kept staring until she looked at me and scowled before standing up throwing her food away and walking outside.

'_now is my chance to confront her about the attack' _I stood up and walked out after her. I walked outside and saw her standing there and with everyone inside I approached her. I stood right behind her, and in a blink of an eye I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and I fell to my butt. I looked up and saw Barbee in a stance that she just punched me, and I stood up and got into a fighting stance with her. She just smirked and said,

"You listen here Kara…"

I just perked my ears and continued listening

"You're in my way of getting to Mirai…and I would suggest getting out of my way before I hurt you."

"Is that I threat?"

"Yes, and I threatened you already and you mistakenly ignored it. Now's your chance to take it seriously and just stop."

"Why do you want Mirai?"

"I'm going to give away my whole plan."

"Did you do it?"

"What? Hurt those people…well yeah as a warning, and if you continue to dig in my business you will be next."

She walked away, and I brought my hand up to my cheek to feel pain in my cheek. _'great it's bruised…going to have a fun time explaining this to Mirai. How did she bruise me anyway?' _I walked back inside the food tent and went to sit down. Gohan, Videl, and Mirai where staring at me and I ignored them until Videl spoke,

"Did you have that bruise before you walked away?"

"What happened? How did you get that?" Mirai asked

"Don't worry about it I'm fine it's just a bruise." I said

"But how did you get it?" Gohan asked

"I said don't worry about it."

I noticed everyone was walking outside for the announcements on what we were going to learn today, and I followed the class with Gohan, Videl, and Mirai. Bulma whistled to get the classes attention.

"Class, first I would like everyone to make a ki ball, and hold it in their hands."

The whole class did as they were told and Bulma continued

"Great, now we are going to learn how to use ki blasts. It's almost the same thing as a throwing a ki ball but most powerful and it comes out more as a beam, and take more energy. Now if you think you can make a ki blast raise your hand."

Every single jock raised their hand and with Gohan, Videl, and Mirai's complaints I raised my hand along with them. Bulma pointed to Sharpner and he walked right up and stood in front of everyone. He held up his hand with a simple yellow ki ball and look towards a tree. He grunted and threw the ki ball out only for it to burn out after it traveled about 5 feet. He walks back to the group of jocks in shame and Bulma spoke up again

"That was a very good job. You have the idea, but there is one major thing your forgetting which is adding more energy to you blast. Anyone think they can manage that?"

Everyone who had their hands up raised them again, and I started jumping for the chance to show off to the class. Bulma pointed to me and I walked up to the front of the class smiling. All the jocks looked at me like it was a joke and started booing.

"Oh please…I'm stronger than all of you combined." I said

"I doubt your ki ball won't even last as long as Sharpners." Robert said

"You wanna take that bet? Don't be chicken come up here. Whichever one of us can hit that tree with a ki blast get's $20. Deal?"

"Oh you're so on!" Robert yelled while he walked up to the front of the class. I gave him the floor, and he charged up a yellow ki ball and threw it at the tree only for it to burn out like Sharpners. He turned to look at me and said,

"Well I doubt yours will even last that long."

"Just watch and learn."

I cupped my hands together and started chanting

"Ka…Me…"

"What the hell are you doing? Chanting isn't going to help." Robert Said

"Ha…Me…" By then the blue ball of energy was growing in between my palms, and I looked over to Gohan who was laughing at the jocks who I was going to make a joke of. I then looked at the whole class and saw them gawking at the powerful energy in my hands.

"HA!" I yelled while shooting the energy out towards the tree. It hit and exploded and the whole class ducked yelling for me to do the same, but I just stood there staring straight ahead. Everyone stood back up and all they saw was smoke and I saw the looks on their faces thinking I got hurt or something. When the smoke cleared I could see the surprise in their faces as I stood there without a scratch, and the tree that I shoot had disintegrated. I walked up to Robert and held out my hand.

"That $20 please?"

"He dug in his pocket and got a single bill out and handed it to me."

"Thank you."

I walked to the back of the class as Bulma continued to talk

"Ok well that was a great demostation, and I want you all to practice making ki blasts. You can shoot at all the targets around the campsites including trees and rocks. Just please don't shoot at eachother because it can be very painful."

She walked off and everyone got in small groups all around the clearing and started practicing. I just sat with Gohan, Videl, and Mirai and we talked. I sensed Goten and Trunks coming up through the trees, and I just ignored it. Then I looked up and saw something pink going towards one off the girls and when it exploded on her she screamed

"AHHHHH I'M ALL WET!"

Then water balloons started flying all over the seniors as they started running around trying to avoid them. I looked up and saw Goten and Trunks throwing them and laughing. Trunks spotted me looking up and threw one at me. I caught the high speed balloon and the whole senior class looked at me surprisingly. Goten even stopped throwing balloons and gave Trunks that 'uh-oh' look knowing that I was now in the game. I whispered to Gohan, Videl, and Mirai.

"Ok so since they got their prank in to the class…let's get them back. Catch every balloon that you can a throw them back."

I looked at Trunks with my daggers and I saw him gulp. I then threw the balloon at a speed not seen and watched as it hit and exploded and he fell out of the tree. He then got up and called Goten down.

"Your on!" He yelled and then both Goten and Trunks started throwing water balloons at top speed at me. I caught as many as I could and with Mirai's help we didn't get hit once but got Goten and Trunks on every hit. Soon the whole class was cheering because it seemed we were winning this war, and when all the balloons where gone we were breathing heavy. Trunks pouted sad that he lost, and Goten was smiling like a crazy person. I walked up to Trunks and rubbed the hair on his head

"Hey don't pout. It was a good game."

"But we lost."

"Oh so you're going to be a poor sport? I don't think Vegeta would like to see that."

I brought his soaked body into a hug, and got my clothes all wet.

"Man…now I'm all wet."

Trunks started to laugh and ran off with Goten back to Capsule Corp.

The day went by fast and when it was lights out I went into my shared tent and started packing my clothes to leave tomorrow. Videl came over to my side of the tent and started talking

"Can you believe that tomorrow is the last day of the field trip?"

"Yeah…this week went by way to fast."

"And so much happened…so did Mirai ask you to prom yet? I mean it is like a week after we get back."

"No…"

"Oh well he's going to…I mean you are his girlfriend."

"I know…I just hope he just doesn't assume that means we are going together I mean I still want him to ask."

Just then there was shuffling outside of the tent, and I walked towards the door and unzipped it. I looked down to a note that said,

'Go to the roof'

I looked back to Videl and then said I would be right back. I floated up and flew right to the roof where Mirai and I had our moment together. I got there and saw another note,

'Turn around'

I did as the note said and saw Mirai standing there holding a rose. He came up to me and handed the rose to me before tilting my head and kissing me. He broke apart and took my hand and got on one knee. I looked at him questionly before he started speaking

"Ok don't go to conclusions about my actions."

"So you're not proposing marriage to me?"

"No…but I am proposing something else."

"What?"

"Will you go to senior prom with me?"

"Of course."

He got up and ran into his arms and he spinned me around and kissed my lips again. We stayed on the roof for a while before I headed towards the edge and jumped off. He followed and we walked to my tent.

"Night." He said with a kiss to my lips

"Night."

I walked into my tent and saw Videl there with her arms crossed. She saw the rose and said

"Explain…why did you just ditch me?"

"Well it was a note from Mirai, and he wanted me to go to the roof, and he asked me to prom."

"Wow and we were just talking about it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was eaves dropping and heard me say that so he did as I wished."

We laughed and then I headed to bed.

-Last day of field trip-

The whole class was woken up early that day and we all did some last minute packing, and went to eat a hearty breakfast. We came outside and Bulma was standing there with every chaperon with her.

"Ok class…well you have learned so much this week and now it's time to test your skills against eachother. I want volunteers to spar and test out what they have learned. Use all the martial arts and ki techniques you have learned."

Six seniors raises their hands and I was the only girl. Bulma told us to come to the front of the class. We stood in a line and it was me, Robert, Sharpner, Greg, Isacc, and Stephen. Bulma paired us up to spar and I was to spar with Greg last.

All the spars went good and each one ended in ties. Finally it was time for my spar with Greg and we all stood in the middle of the clearing with the students standing around with us. Bulma blew the whistle

"I don't want to hurt you pretty thing."

"No flirting Greg I have a boyfriend."

"I know…I still don't want to hurt you."

"Don't go easy."

He came at me and sent a punch to my stomach I blocked it with my arm and dodged the kick he sent to my side. He tried to kick my legs from under me, but I jumped over his leg. He then backed up and sent a ki blast my way. It was directly sent to my head and everyone was yelling at me to dodge it but when it was inches away I blocked it with my hand. Greg was gawking and I smirked before coming onto him I kicked his stomach and punched his face. He then started jabbing at me and I was dodging him easily but I felt like showing off so I flew up above him.

The whole class gawked at me, and I heard Greg yell

"How are you flying?"

"Well it's another ki technique that Bulma didn't teach the class."

I then charged a weak ki blast and threw it at Greg. He tried to block it like I blocked his but he got hit head on, and fell back. The whole class counted while I flew down and landed next to him. He kept trying to get up but failed. The class got to 10 and announced me as the winner.

I helped Greg up and walked back to Mirai, I said goodbye to him as everyone was boarding the bus. He was staying behind because there was no school this Monday so everyone was going to head home anyway. I was about to board when Gohan grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Where are you going?"

"On the bus."

"Why. We can stay here. I called mom and she said it was fine."

"Oh well ok."

Everyone left and I walked up to my usual guest room in capsule corp. and laid down in the soft bed and fell asleep after a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok well i thought this chapter kinda sucked, but if you liked it then let me know in reviews. <strong>

**Kara: I knew Barbee did it!**

**Me: Yes Kara you were right...So other than warning Kara, why do you think Barbee hurt those people, and why is Barbee trying to get close to Mirai...is it to be with him or something more evil? You'll find out soon enough in...Highschool Chaos!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: WOOO! Two chapters in one day! This one is one of my longest...and probably one of my favs. It's about Prom and you first see the tension Kara has with Goku because it's when he announces that he's coming back for a week (I know it's suppose to be a day, but i thought I would make it longer) for the Martial Arts Tournament.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I only own Kara Son, Barbee, and Robert**

* * *

><p>I follow Gohan out the door as we head to the following Tuesday after the field trip to school. We change into our Golden Fighter disguises and meet Mirai half way there. We notice some criminals robbing a bank, and notice Videl frozen while one guy points a gun to her face. Gohan charges down and catches all the bullets before punching the lights out of the guy and helping Videl finish up with everyone. She then floats up with him, and we all head to school. We land on the roof and change before walking into the school hallway.<p>

As we were walking to class I couldn't help but notice all the posters for Prom. I stopped in front of one, and took a good look at it

Be invited to the Mystery Masquerade

Trust no one…not even yourself

Who do you think committed the Murder?

Find out this Saturday

Formal Attire

I smiled excited for my senior prom with Mirai. I turned around to see him smiling and I pecked him quickly on the lips before I continued walking to class. We got to first period and I noticed a crowd a boys around Barbee and she was giggling as they kept asking her to Prom. She shooed them away as the teacher came in and shushed the class. I just started blankly at the teacher as she blabbed away about something that I already learned. When we got to lunch we all sat under the big tree and started eating until Erasa started talking about prom.

"So are you guys excited?"

"For what?" Videl asked

"Prom silly."

"Yeah it sounds like it's going to be really fun…I mean a Murder Masquerade Mystery that's a pretty cool theme." I said

"OMG! We should all go prom dress shopping together." Erasa said

"Um…" Videl and I looked at eachother

"Come on! It would be a fun girls night out." Erasa begged

"I guess it could be fun." I say

"Yay! So we'll meet up at the mall after school today ok."

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and we all got up and walked to our class. I was walking next to Gohan keeping quiet until he asked,

"What money do you plan to use for your dress?"

"I was gonna stop by Bulma's."

"Really?"

"Well mom doesn't have enough money to give me."

I ignored him the rest of the way to class, and soon enough I was on the verge of sleep during science. I didn't even know I fell asleep until the teacher started calling out my name, and Mirai tapped my shoulder

"Huh! What!" I yell

"Kara…sorry to wake you…"

"You're forgiven." I say

The teacher scowls and then asks, "Kara what was the last thing I just said?"

"Kara what was the last thing I just said." I responded

The whole class laughed, and I looked around confused

"Kara I'm serious."

"I know…but you said what was the last thing you said so I told you…did you mean about today's lesson?"

The teacher looked at me dumbfounded by how much sense that made and then said, "Kara what was the last thing I said about today's lesson?"

"Oh…you were talking about Molecular Formula's"

"And what about them?"

"That when naming them you need to learn the prefixes and suffixes so that we know how many of each element are in the formula and if it's an acid or base."

"Good."

School ended quickly and as I was putting my books back in my locker Erasa came up next to me dragging Videl. I shut my locker and looked up at them.

"So you ready to go?" Erasa asked

"I thought we were just going to meet in front of the mall?"

"Well I thought it would be easier if we just all drove there together."

"Ok I just need to make a call real quick and then we can leave."

Erasa nodded and then went outside with Videl to wait for me in the car. I pulled out my phone and held down the number 4 to dial Bulma. It rang 3 times until she picked up.

"Hey Kara, what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm about to go prom dress shopping and I don't have any money for one, and you know how expensive they can get. Plus mom is running low on money."

"Ok sure thing Kara, and why didn't you tell me Chi-Chi was low on money? I will call her and help her out as for you just call me when you pick out a dress, and tell me how much it is and I'll put it on that debit card I gave you."

"Thanks Bulma."

"Hey you're like a daughter and it's no problem at all."

We said our goodbyes, and I hung up before turning around and running into Gohan. I told him to tell mom that I'll be home later because I was going dress shopping. He nodded and I ran out of the school hallway and to Erasa's car out front. I hoped into the back seat of her lime green convertible punch buggy, and we were on our way to the mall.

We were at the mall walking around for hours. Erasa and Videl found their dresses already and I was the only one who hasn't found one yet. We walked into yet another store and as we were walking through I was loosing hope of finding one here. We looked through the never ending racks until I looked up to one on display.

"That one is nice." I said

Erasa and Videl looked up to see what I was looking at. They noticed the long gown on display and then Erasa said,

"Kara that's in the 'spend your whole college savings on me' section."

"Well let's look over there." I said

"Ok."

We walked over there and the workers looked at us questingly as we looked through the racks. Erasa walked up to me with a bright blue short dress, and Videl came next with a yellow one. I then pulled the one I was looking at for the longest time off the rack and showed it to them.

"Wow…" They both said

"I like it…I'm going to try it on."

I walked over to the dressing rooms, and pulled the dress on. One of the workers knocked on the door offering to help with the corset and I allowed her to come in and tie it up. When it was on I walked out and onto the stand to look at myself in the three-way mirror. I looked down at the Black and White flower pattern dress. It hugged my curves with it's corset and then went down into a big skirt that finished a little longer than my feet so that when I put on heels it won't be too long to trip in when dancing. I turned around to face Videl and Erasa and they both had their mouths wide open.

"OMG It looks perfect on you!"Erasa squeled

"It looks really good Kara." Videl said

I smiled and turned to the worker

"Um…how much is it?" I asked

"Well it's 525 dollars."

"Wow." Erasa said

"Yeah that's a little expensive." Videl said

"Um give me one second." I said

I walked over to my bag and pulled out my phone and redialed Bulma's number and she picked up after the first ring.

"So Kara how much is your dream dress?"

"Uh…525 dollars."

"Well send me a picture, and it's all yours."

"Ok…oh and I have to buy a masquerade mask and shoes to go with it cause that's the theme of Prom."

"So cliché Masquerde."

"Well it's Murder Masquerdae Mystery."

"Oh that sounds fun. Well sure I'll put 800 on there and you can spend the left over on whatever you want."

"Thanks Bulma."

"No problem."

I hung up the phone and went over to the cashier,

"ok well once I get out of this dress I'll be buying it."

I walked back to the dressing rooms and with one of the workers help got out of the dress. She picked it up and brought it to the cashier to check out. They put it in a black zip up dress bag and handed it to me. I thanked them before walking out of the store with Erasa and Videl.

"I can't believe you bought that dress…I mean 525 dollars is a lot for a prom dress." Erasa said

"Well I mean my god mother is one of the richest people on the earth so of course I can buy it."  
>"Oh yeah I forgot Bulma Briefs is your god mother." Videl said<p>

"Well come on lets go to this costume store to find masks and shoes to match our dresses and head home."

We went into the store and found antique masks for our dresses, and headed out. We each bought some new heels and went outside to head home. Erasa asked how I was getting home, but I just said I would hitch a ride with Videl. Erasa sped off and I said my goodbyes to Videl and looked around to make sure no one was looking before I floated up and flew home.

-Thursday-

School was boring all day and when lunch came around Videl came up to us with a huge smile on her face. She sat down next to Gohan and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she started eating her lunch.

"What are you so happy about?" Gohan asked

"You haven't heard?" She replied

"Heard what?" Mirai asked

"They finally announced when the 25th World Martial Arts Tournment is."

"Wow that's great…I can't wait to participate."

"So when is it?" Sharpner asked

"In exactly a month from today."

"Wow…I need to start training more." I said

"You all can start training after prom that should be your first priority." Erasa said

We all laughed and then continued to eat out lunch. The bell rang and the rest of the day went by quickly and soon I was heading home with Gohan.

"Hey lets head over to Bulma's so we can tell Vegeta about the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up…I'm sure he will want to compete." I say through the wind

"Sure."

We land in front of Capsule Corp. and walked inside after buzzing in. We ran into Mirai first. I gave him a peck on the lips and then asked,

"Hey were's Bulma?"

"In her lab. Come on"

We followed him to the lab to find Bulma and Vegeta arguing about something and Trunks just sitting on the couch. We walked up to Bulma and she turned around and changed her attitude completely.

"Gohan, Kara so nice of you to visit."

"Hey Bulma." Gohan says

"So what's up?"

"Well this is more of an announcement for Vegeta and Trunks." I say

"What is it Kakabrat?"

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it…but the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is in exactly a month from today. I thought you would want to compete."

"Oh I want to I want to! Can I mom? Please?"

"Only if your father enters."

"Why should I?" Vegeta asks

**::**I think it would be fun!**::** A voice yells

"Who is that?" Trunks yells

"Sounds like…dad?" Gohan asks

**::**Hi guys…long time huh?**::**

"Dad how are you speaking to us?" Gohan asks

**::**I'm speaking telepathically through king kai**::**

"Wow."

**::**Yeah…anyways I have great news. I'm able to come visit earth for a whole week!**::**

"Seriously?"

**::**Yeah! I'll be coming back for the World Martial Arts Tournament**::**

"That's great!"

**::**I know…oh I have to go tell everyone I'm coming home for a whole week!**::**

The connection was cut, and Gohan and Bulma were beaming, Vegeta just smirked, and I was scowling at the news.

"Well maybe it'll be my chance to beat Kakarrot in a fight. I'll enter"

I lightened up when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I turned around and looked straight into Mirai's blue eyes. I hugged him back, and we said our goodbyes.

"We should go and tell everyone that dad is coming home." Gohan said as we were heading home

"Yeah I guess."

We headed to Kami house and I was happy that Master Roshi wasn't home. We told Krillen and 18 about the tournament and Goku coming home and Krillen was ecstatic. We head off to tell Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo before finally heading home and telling mom.

Later that night Gohan tapped me on my shoulder as I was listening to music and on the computer. I took off my headphones and turned in my office chair to look at him.

"You wanna go train? Mom is asleep."

"Sure."

We changed into our training gi's and snuck out the window to a clearing in the forest. We both got in our stances and charged at each other. We started beating each other down and where tied together until I bumped my speed and started maneuvering past all his attacks. We stopped to breath and I could tell Gohan was frustrated.

"You know I was always faster than you Gohan."

"Yeah but speed doesn't always win."

"I think you mean strength doesn't always win."

We went at it again and Gohan started landing hits. We soon powered up to super saiyans, and even went up to super saiyan 2. Finally Gohan landed kick in my stomach causing me to double over and he grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder and I landed with a thud. Gohan powered down and put a hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled him down and pinned him on the ground before punching his stomach causing him to groan and then powering down and laying beside him.

"I win." I say

"That was unfair."

"Nothings unfair in martial arts."

We lay in silence until Gohan spoke

"So are you happy that dad is coming home?"

"Why should I? He's coming for a week and then leaving again…plus he's coming home to fight even more in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Kara…he's still coming home, and we still get to see him."

"I still haven't forgiven him for not coming back alive when he had the chance."

We sat in more silence until I spoke up

"So you have a tux for the prom?"

"Yeah I rented one."

"Cool."

"And I know you bought a dress."

"Yeah."

I finally checked the time and noticed it was past midnight.

"Gohan it's past midnight we should head home."

"You're right."

-Prom Night-

I hung up my phone and told Gohan and Mom that Bulma wanted us to all go over to her house before prom. I then followed Gohan to our room and started gathering all my stuff and putting it in my back pack. I put it on and went to wait by the front door. When everyone was ready I called down nimbus for Mom and Gohan, Goten, and I all floated up and started flying with her towards Capsule Corp.

We arrived 5 hours before prom started. I ran up to one of the guest rooms and put my stuff down before running to the shower and taking a quick shower. I walked out in a rob and found Bulma and asked her if she could do my hair. She agreed and soon I was in leggings and a long shirt as she started with it.

"You know you have really beautiful hair." Bulma said

"Thanks Bulma."

"She continued until I felt Videl's ki coming up here."

Videl walked into the bathroom and asked if she could take a shower. We pointed her to it, and Bulma insisted that she do Videl's hair as well. When Bulma finished my hair it fell in elegant curls around my face and down my back. I smiled at her work and walked over to the speaker. I pressed the button and waited for a response.

"Yes who is this?" Mr. Briefs asked

"Hey gramps." (AN: Yes she calls Mr. Briefs grandpa and Bunny grandma)

"Oh Kara. What do you need?"

"Is Grandma around?"

"Oh yes I'll put her on."

"Oh Kara what is it? Do you want some baked goods?"

"No grandma…"

"Tea?"

"No I was wondering if you could come and do my friend and my makeup for Prom."

"Why of course darling. Where are you?"

"In the guestroom I always stay in."

"Ok I'll be right up."

I waited for five minutes until Bunny came up with a huge kit of makeup and sat me down on the bed and started on my makeup.

"Ok well I need to know what your dress looks like before I do your makeup."

I went over to the black zip up bag and pulled the dress out for her to see. She took a good look at it, and the motioned me to sit on the bed.

"Ok well I'm going to really work on your eyes and lips to make them stand out."

When she finished I had white eye liner and smoky eye shadow to make them pop, and full red lips. I was finished when Bulma finished Videl's hair which consisted of it pinned back behind her head and curls down her back. Bunny asked to see her dress, and then sat her on the bed to do her makeup. I then asked Bulma to help me into my dress, and stripped to my boy short underwear and pulled the dress up before unclipping my bra and letting it fall. Bulma started tying my dress and made it just tight enough so I could breath, but it still showed off my curves. I pushed up my boobs so they would fit correctly in the dress. (AN if you ever wear a corset dress…well yeah you have to do this usually) I turned around and Bulma gasped,

"Oh you look so beautiful. Mirai is going to love it."

I blushed and looked over to Videl when she finished stood up from having her makeup done. She had simple white eye liner to bring out her periwinkle eyes, and natural makeup everywhere else. She stepped into her dress, and turned around I zipped it up and she turned to face Bulma and Bunny. They gasped as they saw her strapless long red gown. It went down to the floor, and had a cut on the right leg that went up to her mid thigh to show off her legs.

"Hey are you two ready yet! The prom starts in three hours and we need to leave so we can treat you to dinner!" Gohan yelled

"Almost! Give us five more minutes!" I yelled back

I grabbed my strappy black heels to put on with my dress, and clipped my phone to the side of my left shoe to have it with me. I then grabbed my simple white mask with black beads and asked Bulma to help me put it on. She tied it under my hair and then helped Videl before standing back and taking one more look at us.

"You both are so beautiful."

She then ran downstairs to meet up with Chi Chi and the boys. We walked down the hall and then to the stairs. Videl went down first and I heard Gohan gasp,

"Wow Videl you look beautiful." She stepped down next to him, and I started walking down the stairs. I looked straight at Mirai, and down to what he was wearing. He was wearing an all black suit with a white tie. I looked back up to his face as he flashed his winning smile at me. I smiled back and when I reached him he whispered,

"You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen. Like an angel without wings."

I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Let me get some pictures." Chi chi said

She started snapping pictures first of Gohan and Videl. Then she started snapping them of Mirai and I.

"Gohan get with your sister I want a picture of you two."

We stood next to each other and Gohan put his arm around my waist as we smiled for the camera. Mom took one more picture of us as a whole group, before we walked outside to be greeted with a limo. I look towards Mirai and he sheepishly smiled as we walked up to it. Mirai opened the door for me and I climbed in to the huge seating area with Mirai next to me, and Gohan and Videl across from us. The driver drove off and soon we were listening to music as we drove through West City towards Satan City

After 30 minutes in the limo we stopped and we all got out of the car to notice that we were in front of the nicest restraint in the city.

"Mirai you really don't need to treat us to this." I say

"I think you deserve it, and this is suppose to be a night to remember."

I blush and we walk into the restaurant. Mirai walks up to the server and said

"Reservation for Briefs."

"Oh Mr. Briefs so nice for you to join us. Right this way please."

We followed him to a four person booth and we sit down. We look at the menu's and all order steak. When our food arrive we all eat slowly, and finish our meals at a human pace. We order two deserts and I share with Mirai and Videl shares with Gohan. We finish and walk out to the limo. I look to see that the prom starts in 10 minutes, and we take off towards the school.

We arrive right on time and walk into a crowd of people. We head out to the dance floor, and I grab Mirai's hand and start to dance fast with him to Just Dance by Lady Gaga. After about five fast songs someone came up to the stage, and spoke into the microphone

"Good evening Orange Star High seniors! Now something strange has happened tonight…someone has been murdered!"

A light shined on a dummy in a dress covered in fake blood on the stage

"Everyone here is a suspect and soon enough we will find the murderer. For all we know it might be a team work situation! Trust no one…not even yourself."

The lights dimmed out on the announcer and music started playing again. We danced for hours and soon it was midnight, and the announcer came back on stage.

"Now it is time to announce prom king and queen! Or should I say the murderers of this young lass. Now everyone put their votes in, and I would like to announce that your homecoming queen is…"

He opened an envelope

"Videl Satan!"

Everyone cheered as she stepped up on stage and bent down to have the crown placed on her head. She stood there staring at Gohan when the announcer started speaking again

"Now the homecoming king is…"

He opened a second envelope

"Gohan Son!"

Everyone cheered as he walked on the stage surprised and bent down to have the crown placed on his head.

"Every one clap for your new prom king and queen!" Everyone cheered again

"Ok now please clear so that they can have their first dance."

Everyone cleared a spot on the dance floor and a slow song started. Gohan held his hand out to Videl and she took it and Gohan brought her into his arms. They started swaying to the music and as the music swelled Gohan started turning Videl and started doing more complicated moves. He finished up with a dip as the song ended, and everyone clapped. Another slow song came on, and everyone started slow dancing.

"Can I have this dance my angel?" Mirai whispered from behind me

I turned around and looked him right in the eye, "Why of course my prince."

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor and we started dancing to the music. He started leading me into a waltz and I followed close behind keeping up with the dance. Soon everyone cleared out as we started dancing fully. I brought my foot behind me a tapped down into a spin and came back into his arms. I then wrapped one leg around his and brought my leg up into the air and held it there as he spun me around. I brought it down and I spun out of his arms and out by myself only for him to come to me, and finish the dance off by lifting me, spinning me out back in and into a dip.

Everyone cheered as we finished, and the whole class started dancing to a faster beat, and soon the night was coming to an end. It was two in the morning when the announcer announced that prom was over. They played one last song before everyone left to go home. We got to the limo and dropped Videl off at her house. Gohan walked her to the door and gave her a passionate kiss before she went inside. We then all went to capsule corp. and walked inside. Gohan walked right to bed, and when he walked outside Mirai grabbed my hand and led me outside. We walked to Bunny's personal garden and he sat me down on a bench surrounded by rose bushes.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Mirai asked

"Yes…there's just one thing missing."

"What?"

I leaned over and passionately kissed him, and he kissed me back. We broke for air, and I sat back

"Now it was the best night ever."

He smiled before asking,

"May I have one more dance where we don't have to show off."

"There's no music."

"I don't know what you're talking about my favorite song is on."

I looked at him questionably

"Your heartbeat."

He then took my hand and I stood up with him. He brought me into his arms, and put them around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, and we swayed together. I put my head on his shoulder, and after about five minutes lifted it up and kissed his lips.

After we danced he walked me to my room, but I shook my head no and we walked to his room. We walked in and I asked him to untie my dress. He did and it fell down to my ankles. I walked straight to his dresser and grabbed one of his shirts and put it over my head. I turned back to him, and noticed he was already undressed. I climbed into his bed, and he followed after he turned off the lights and turned on the fans. He snaked his arms around my waist, and I fell into a peaceful sleep with him next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how was it? I think this was my longest chapter! I mean there is a lot of info in there...well thanks for reading be ready for the next chapter of Highschool Chaos.<strong>

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: So my next chapter! Wooo i am updating fast lol. Hope you enjoy the little birthday moment with Kara and Gohan...it's mostly with Kara cause of Mirai and yeah ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I only own Kara Son, Barbee, and Robert**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" Goten yells as he runs into Gohan and my bedroom. I flutter my eyes open and look down into my 9 year old brother's onyx eyes. He smiles up to me and then flies onto my bed and starts jumping on me and singing,<p>

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Gohan and Kara! Happy birthday to you!"

I smile and ruffle his hair before picking him up and placing him on the floor before flipping my blankets off me and standing up.

"Thanks squirt." I say

Goten runs out and I walk to my closet to pick out something to wear. I look over at Gohan as he slips on a loose fitting white shirt and blue jeans. I grab a white tanktop and put that on with some grey sweat pants and turn to look at Gohan.

"Can you believe that we're 18?" I ask

"Not really I mean...our life passed just like that."

"Gohan?"

"What?"

"We're old!"

He laughed and I walked over to him and gave him a big squeeze before walking downstairs with him. When we got down there I noticed there was no special birthday breakfast…actually there was no breakfast at all.

"Mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"Where's our special breakfast…well actually where is breakfast?"

"We're going over to Bulma's for breakfast and then from there we are leaving to go to the World Martial Arts Tournament. You have all your stuff together right?"

"Yeah it's all in a capsule in our room."

"Well go get it, and we'll leave right away."

I quickly sped off to get the capsule before running outside with my whole family. Gohan called down nimbus and Chi Chi climbed on before we flew away towards CC with her following close behind. We arrived and I noticed a big shuttle bus in the front lawn. _'Bulma must have planned a big breakfast party for us before the tournament.' _Right when we walked in and made it to the main living room we were met with everyone jumping up and yelling,

"Surprise!"

I laughed with Gohan as we walked around to everyone giving them big squeezes. I found Bulma and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug. Master Roshi was right next to her, and asked

"Why don't I get a nice kiss on the cheek Kara?"

"Nice to see you too Master Roshi."

"Boy have you grown up into quite a…" He took a second to look down at my breasts, "A beautiful young women." His eyes didn't leave my breasts and I noticed where his eyes where lingering

"Master Roshi?"

"Huh?" He said looking back up into my eyes. I shook my head and turned away to walk up to Vegeta, and noticed he was scowling at all the commontion. I went right up to him and brought him into a hug.

"What are you doing Kakabrat?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Cause it's my birthday."

He scoffed and I took my arms from around him and scanned the room trying to find someone in specific.

"If you're looking for my son he's next to your idiot of a brother."

I scowled at Vegeta and then walked over to Gohan and Mirai. I went up behind Mirai and put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. I unwrapped my arms and he turned around to face me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as he gave me a deep passionate kiss.

"Ok so can everyone please join me while we sing happy birthday to Gohan and Kara?" Bulma asked

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Gohan and Kara! Happy birthday to you!" The whole room sang. Everyone clapped when they finished and we all started eating from the breakfast buffet.

When everyone was finished we all walked outside to board the air shuttle to head to the World Martial Arts Tournament. We all sat in silence as the plane flew through the sky. I was instantly bored and put my head phones in my ears and turned on my i-pod.

Gohan's POV

I sat on the chair next to Kara, and felt her put her feet up on my lap. I turned to look at her and noticed her lay her head down on Mirai's lap and kept her feet on mine. I sighed and looked away.

"Since when did you become your sisters foot rest?" Krillen asked

"Well whatever I mean she's my sister and it's her birthday also."

Krillen laughed and started talking with Yamcha and I just sat there thinking to myself about random facts. Mirai tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"What do you think your sister would want for her birthday?"

"Um I don't know."

"Come on you're her twin brother."

"Yeah but I don't know everything about her…what did you get me for my birthday?"

"Uhhh…What do you want."

"Wow…don't worry about it."

Mirai smiled and looked down at Kara and stroked the hair from her face. She looked up at him and smiled, and I watched as he bent down and gave her a lingering kiss. I shook my head and looked away until we landed at the tournament.

Kara's POV

I felt my legs land on the floor and turned to look at Gohan who was standing up. I sat up and saw everyone walking off the plane. I turned off my i-pod and stood up, and followed everyone off the plane. Mirai grabbed my hand and we walked through the crowd up to the registration desk. We got into the mile long line and stood there waiting. Finally Krillen got up to the person and registered himself in and 18 in. Yamcha and Tien followed, and Vegeta was after them. Finally I walked up to the desk and started talking,

"Hi I'm Kara and I would like to register to fight." The man wrote my name down and then Goten came up next to me

"I want to fight to!" Goten yelled

"Oh…can you sign my little brother in as well."

"Yes he can compete in the junior division."

"Um no in the adult division please."

"He's under the age of 15 correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then he fights in the junior division."

I turn to Goten and shrug he wlaks off disappointed and I tell the man to sign him up for the junior division. Gohan then comes behind me and signs himself up and Mirai signs up last. Once every one was signed up we walked in a little group towards the hotel. We arrived and walked into the one of the multiple sweet rooms.

"Ok well everyone pick their rooms. I will share one with Vegeta. Goten and Trunks can share a room. Mirai, Gohan, and Kara can share a room, and Goku and Chi Chi can share one. Tien and Yamcha can share, and Krillen and 18 can share the last one."

"What about me?" Master Roshi exclaimed

"Oh you can have the couch."

Everyone laughed and Master Roshi grumbled as he put his bag down next to the couch. We all walked to our respective rooms and unpacked for the three nights we would be staying. I walked out to the living room, and everyone was there waiting for us all to get there.

"Ok well we should go out and meet up with Goku." Bulma said

"Yeah lets head out." Krillen said

"Um…I'm going to stay and take a bath and get refreshed." I said

"Don't you want to see your father?" Mom asked

"…I'll see him when you all get back."

"Oh well ok."

Everyone left except for Mirai.

"You want me to stay with you?" he asked

"No I'm just going to take a bath. You go on ahead."

He gave me a quick peck and walked out with the others. I walked over to the bathroom, and got my speakers out of my back pack and plugged them into my i-pod and started blasting Avril Lavigne as I started running the hot water and started undressing. I climbed into the hot water and relaxed into the water while singing along to one of my favorite songs.

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I **fly** so fast

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream it makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breath

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that I have been

To the extreme

So knock my off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything that makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breath

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Let down your defenses

Use no common sense

If you look you can see

That this world is a beautiful

Accident, Turbulent, Succulent

Opulent, Permanent, no way

I wanna taste it

Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breath

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please, ohh

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I finished the song and started humming to the next one as I laid back in the tub, and closed my eyes. After about 10 minutes and when I was on the of sleep I opened my eyes and grabbed the shampoo and started washing my hair. As I was coming up from rinsing the conditioner from my hair and unplugging the tub I heard the door open to the hotel and a familiar laugh. I stood up and started drying my body before wrapping the towel around my hair and putting a robe over my damp body.

"Hey where is that music coming from?" Goku asked

"Kara is probably playing it while she takes a bath." Gohan said

I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the living room to find my dad sitting on the couch. I went over to stand next to Gohan and stared right into my dad's eyes. My mom came up behind me a whispered in my ear,

"Say hello to your father."

"Hey…Goku." I say

"Kara…it's good to see you again. You've grown so much into a young lady."

"Yep nine years can pass so quickly it seems."

There was an awkward silence and everyone was looking between us. Finally Mom spoke up

"Kara show some respect to your father."

"Why? He left his family nine years ago…he left Goten to live the first nine years of his life without a father. He's only here for a week and he'll just be leaving again. I don't see why I should show respect for someone who can't show respect for their own daughter and family."

I stormed out of the hotel room and into the hallway of the hotel. I walked down the hall in my robe and to the elevators. I pressed the button for it to come, and since it was taking to long I walked farther to go to the stairs and started running down them.

Mirai's POV

I was tracking Kara's ki and noticed how it was decending the stairs. Everyone stared at the door that she just stormed out of, and I looked at Goku before speaking up,

"Um…yeah she's just kinda…um I'm going to go and calm her down."

I ran out of the door and down the hall way. I ran down the stairs and walked through the lobby until I saw her curled up on one of the many couches in the lobby. I walked over to her and sat next to her before putting my arm around her. I could feel her shaking, and knew she was crying. I lightly grabbed her face and made her look at me. I stared into her tear streaked eyes and brought her into a hug. When she calmed down she pushed back and looked into my eyes and blue met blue.

"Sorry for storming out…" She whispered

"Hey your father left you, and you have every reason to be angry. It's still your birthday though so lets just forget it and celebrate the rest of the day."

"Ok."

She stood up and I grabbed her hand and led her back to the room.

Kara's POV

I walked back into the room hand and hand with Mirai and saw my dad sitting on the couch. I walked right past him and into my room, I put my white tank top and grey sweats back on and walked back out to put my flip flops. I saw Mirai talking to Gohan and I grabbed Mirai's hand and spoke

"Um…Mirai and I are going out…since there are no competitions to worry about today."

"We are?"

"Yes we are."

He shrugged and everyone said good bye as we started walking towards the door.

"Are they dating?" Goku asked I turned around and said

"Yes we are."

I then walked out of the door hand in hand with Mirai. We walked out of the hotel and to the small Outlet mall. We walked around for a while, and he bought me ice cream. We passed a tattoo parlor and a thought passed. _'I should totally get a tattoo…man my mom would hate that. I don't want to get one by myself though.' _I threw my empty ice cream cup in the trash and turned towards Mirai.

"I know what I want for my birthday."

"What?"

"A tattoo."

"Um…why?"

"Cause I'm 18 and can make my own decisions. I don't need my mom to sign for it anymore plus I think it would be cool to get one."

"Sure go right ahead…I'll pay."

"I want you to get one with me."

"What?"

"Let's get matching tattoos…for my birthday."

"It depends on what you want the tattoo to be."

"I was thinking a sword to represent you, and a blood red rose with thorns to represent me with a chain around them holding them together."

"I don't know."

"Please?"

"Fine."

We walked into the tattoo parlor and the man working behind the counter looked at us questioningly. We walked up to him and he said,

"What do you two want?"

"Tattoo's."

"You 18?"

"Yep today's my birthday and he turned 18 last year."

"ID please."

We each handed our ID over and he looked them over. He nodded his head and then looked at me in the eye.

"Follow me to the back and we can get started."

We followed him to the back and he asked,

"Who wants to go first?"  
>"I will." I said<p>

"Where do you want this tattoo?"

"On my left shoulder blade."

"Ok let me get my female artist since you will have to remove your shirt to get better access. For you young man, I'll be doing your tattoo…where do you want yours?"

"Same place as her." Mirai said

"Couples huh? Ok and what do you want?"

"We're getting the same tattoo." I said

"Which is?"

"Ok…can I have a piece of paper?"

He grabbed me a piece and I explained it as I drew it.

"We want a sword and a rose with thorns with this insignia on them. For the sword make it on the handle of the sword and for the Rose make it hidden in the petals." I drew the saiyan insignia on seperatly on the paper and the artist nodded. "Then a chain around the sword and rose."

"Sure thing let me just draw a better example show it to you to get your approval and then when you're happy I'll show the other artist and we'll get started."

He walked out and I sat down on the plush couch in the back with Mirai next to me. We waited for about an hour until the man came back out with a paper in hand. He handed it to me, and it was exactly how I imagined. I showed it to Mirai and he nodded.

I gave the paper back with a smile and told the man it was perfect. He went back and got another artist and she came back and the man took Mirai with him to the other room so they could get started.

"Ok well I need you to remove you top and slip off your bra straps so nothing gets in the way while I do this."

"Sure thing."

I did as told and the she told me to lay down and I did so with no argument

"Ok…now this may hurt but don't worry about it too much and soon it will feel like a bunch of little pinches."

She brought the needle down, and I felt it pinch into my skin as she started to permanently put ink into it. Soon the pain subsided and I laid there with no complaints as she continued her work. 2 and half hours later she announced she was done and I stood up. She walked me to a mirror and held a small one behind my back as I examined the tattoo. I smiled at it, and she said

"It'll look better tomorrow when it sets."

"Ok."

Mirai then came from the back room shirtless, and turned around so I could see his and I turned so he could see mine.

"Okay come up front so you can pay."

"Sure."

Mirai paid and we left the shop hand in hand.

"So you happy?"

"Yes."

He pecked my lips and we walked back to the hotel. I checked my phone and noticed I missed 3 calls from my mom. I laughed and called her back

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home now."

"Where have you been."

"Walking around with Mirai don't worry."

We got back to the hotel and as we were riding up to the room Mirai brought me into a small hug and whispered into my hair,

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I said as I pecked his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what did you think? Yeah Kara got a tattoo with Mirai...so anyone wanna guess where i got my inspiration for some of the past moments with Kara and Mirai? Let me know what you think in your reviews...(it's a pretty easy guess) Oh and Miss. SophieTrunks don't give away the answer =D<strong>

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: wooo i know it's been like forever since i have updated bit what can i say i had school and a europe trip that i was doing, and i didn't have time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and we are getting to the really good stuff now just wait xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, only Kara Son, Robert Dang, Barbee Frost and any other original characters i have**

* * *

><p>I felt someone gently shake my body trying to wake me up, and I swatted their hand away and rolled over. I then felt a more violent shake and sleepily grumbled,<p>

"Go away…"

I then felt a ki ball heading straight towards my face, and sat up and slapped it away before it hit. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms over my head before focusing on the people standing before me. I saw Gohan smirking and Mirai slumped over sleepily. I looked down to my digital alarm clock and read '5:15 am' in big red numbers. I groaned as I rolled off my bed and stood up.

"Dad wants to train before the preliminary rounds. So change and meet us outside." Gohan said

"Ugh…why? We already know we're gonna make it."

"It's dad."

"Yeah I know all he cares about is martial arts. Ok I'll be down in a few minutes."

I pushed both of them out of the room and turned the lights on. I stretched my body one more time before walking to the closet and slipping my electric blue gi over my black training bra and spandex. I walked out of the hotel and found many men training back in the open field behind the hotel. I jogged pass them and found Gohan, Mirai, Goten, and Goku stretching, and walked up to them before starting my own stretches. When I got tired of the silence I started speaking,

"Ok, so Goku…"

"Why don't you call me dad?"

"Because…Goku…I want an explanation. Why didn't you come back again after cell killed you?"

"I told you all the enemies seem to be coming after me, and if I'm not living then they won't have anyone to come after."

"Have you ever thought about your family would think?"

"Of course."

"Obviously not! It makes me feel like you regret having us. I feel I have disappointed you! I know Gohan feels the same because he could have defeated Cell easily but got cocky. I even came in to help and I got the same way. It makes us feel like it's our fault that you died. And then when we think you can come back, you decide not to? That makes us feel that you were disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed in you. I just knew that the world and my family would be safer if I wasn't there."

"I would rather have my father around and save the world every day than have you gone!" I screamed causing all the men who were training around us to look at us questionably before going back to training.

"I'm sorry. I…I don't know what to say Kara. I just-"

"Whatever…"

I started punching the air and training to indicate that the conversation was over. I could tell that everyone else started training as well, and ended up with me training by myself, Gohan and Goku sparring, and Mirai and Goten sparring. I stopped after about an hour and saw the sun starting to come up, and walked over to stand next to the resting Mirai and Goten. I watched the spar between Gohan and dad but soon lost interest and looked up to my boyfriend instead. I laced my fingers through his, and he looked down to my blue eyes and brought me close to place a kiss on my mouth.

"Kissy-Kissy!" Goten laughed while flying around us making kissing noises. I laughed with him while Mirai blushed.

"Why are you blushing Mirai? I sure hope getting caught kissing me by my little brother isn't embarrassing?"

"Of course not!" He yelled defending himself.

"Good." I say while placing a light kiss on his cheek

I noticed Goku and Gohan standing there facing each other breathing heavy from their spar, and I came up to face Goku,

"Ok one more spar before we head inside. Me and you…dad."

"Sure." He smiled and got into a stance across from me. We were about to fly at each other when a voice called out,

"Wait!"

We got out of our stances and watched as Videl ran up and into Gohan's arms and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Is this your girlfriend Gohan?" Goku asked in a teasing tone

Gohan rubbed his neck while blushing and laughed. Videl came up to face Goku and offered her hand

"I don't believe we met, but I'm Videl Satan."

"Daughter of Hercule Satan?"

"The one an only."

"I met your father at the cell games."

"You were at the cell games? So you were one of the golden warriors? Like Gohan and Kara and Mirai?"

"Yep. I'm Goku Son, father of Gohan and Kara."

"Wait Goku Son as in the champion before my father?"

"Yep that's me."

"Wait but you died in the cell games…how are you here now?"

"I'm only here for a week, and then back to other world for me."

She looked at him confusingly before looking up at Gohan the same way. He told her he would explain later, and brought her over to stand away from my father and me so we could start out spar. I get back into my stance and watch as Goku gets down, and ready to fight. We stand silent for a while, and finally I blast out full speed to get the first hit. He dodges around my punch, and I countered the dodge with a kick to his gut. He staggered back a few before bringing his fist to my face and landing a good hit. We continued swapping hits and powered up into super saiyan to continue the fight. I sent a round house kick to his face but Goku caught it and threw it down, but wasn't expecting the kick towards his feet to make him loose his balance. We stopped for a few minutes to breath, and I started powering up to Super Saiyan two so I could finish this fight. I smirked when I finished.

"Kara that's not going to do much."

"What do you mean?"

He started powering up, and soon his hair was growing down his back and his eyebrows disappeared.

"What the-"I say astonished

"I'm a Super Saiyan three." He says simply

"I knew there was a power beyond!"

He powered down and I followed before following the rest of the group back to the hotel. I walked into the hotel room and took in a huge whiff of breakfast, but decided to ignore it and went straight to take a shower instead. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down before stepping into the hot water and rinse the seat of my body. After about 10 minutes I stepped out and dried my body and hair before slipping on some grey bagging sweats and a skin tight blue tank top. I walked out towards the kitchen with my stomach growling and saw my mother cleaning up. She looked up at me and said,

"I left you plenty of food in the oven."

I nod and walked into the kitchen and behind my mother to the oven and got my food out. I could feel my mother's stare on my back I quickly took the food out and sat down at the kitchen table to start my meal. I was half-way finished when my mother sat down next to me and asked,

"Kara?"

"Yes mom?" I said with a mouthful of food

"Is that a…you know…a tattoo?" She asked pointing to my shoulder blade

"Yep." I said simply

"Kara! How dare you get a tattoo without my permission!"

"I don't need your permission. I'm 18"

"My daughter has turned into a rebel! I can't believe this!" Chi Chi exclaimed causing everyone to stare at us

"Mom it's not like I'm going to be getting tons of tattoos and piercings it's just one."

"My daughter has become a reb-"She fainted before she could finish causing my father to come to her aid.

"What did you do to cause her to faint?" Bulma asked

"Got a tattoo."

I stood up with my plate and started washing it at the sink. I felt two arms come around me as I washed my dish and when I turned around came face to face with Mirai. I smiled at him before noticing what time it was and pushing him off me when I saw that it was 8:30.

"We have to go he competition starts at 9:00 and I'm not going to worry about being late."

I quickly put my hair in a high ponytail while everyone started leaving the hotel room. Chi Chi came too and followed everyone else. I came out last and we left the hotel grounds and headed towards the World Martial Arts Tournament. As we were walking I felt someone coming up behind me and felt a squeeze on my butt. I turned slightly and saw Roshi looking away like he did nothing. I saw Mirai glaring at him from far away and gave him a wink to let him know that I would deal with it. I continued walking forward and felt another squeeze and turned around very quickly and landed a slap on Roshi's face. He held his face and cowered away as I glared at him. Mirai came up to me and glared at him as he kissed my cheek and put his arm around my waist. We reached the grounds and everyone who wasn't competing left to get seats. I walked up to the man guarding the entrance and told him our names to get into the competition hall. The man checked each of us off the list and pointing to Trunks and Goten said,

"These two can't come back."

"Their competing in the Junior Division." Goku argued back

"Well they can follow me and I will lead them to where they have to go."

We said our goodbyes, and wished the boys good luck when they started walking away. We head into the grounds and saw a bunch of men standing around. I walked around a saw a few from school and waved to them. Sharpner, Greg, and Robert came up to us a smirked.

"What are you losers doing here?" Sharpner asked

"Oh please Sharpner. You know we're your friends." I said smirking

"Seriously though why are you here? I hope you're not competing."

"Yeah we are."

"Good luck some of the strongest men are competing." Sharpner said as the three of them walked off. I continued looking around when I noticed Barbee talking to some of the men. She looked over to me and smirked before going back to her conversation. I pulled at Mirai and asked,

"Why do you think she's here?"

"Who?"

"Barbee." I say pointing to her

"Well to compete like everyone else."

I glared at him for telling me the obvious

"But we shouldn't worry about it. She's not going to get past the preliminaries"

"Yeah ok I guess."

We stood around and I continued to glare at Barbee. I saw that she was alone and told everyone that I would be right back. I walked over to where she was standing and stood in front of her frowning.

"Why Kara it's good to see you." She said smiling

"Why are you here?"

"To compete of course."

"But why? It's not like you can even pass the preliminary rounds."

"Oh you would be surprised Kara. Let's just say I'm here on important business, and I don't need you getting in. my. way." She smirked before walking away from me

I continued watching her before walking back to my family and friends. We all stood around talking until we heard the announcer,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" We heard the shouts of everything cheering and yelling and many of the men shouted back

"We have over 100 fighters competing for the chance of winning a place for the championship belt! Sadly only 15 fighters can move on, and now we will get started with the preliminary rounds, and the Junior Division competition!"

The announcer stepped down from the platform and came up to the competitors and started telling us the rules.

"In order to qualify everyone here will have to punch a punching machine so that it can calculate your hit points. The 15 with the highest scores will move on giving one spot in the finals to our current champion Hercule. Now for a number to run by here is Hercule himself!"

Hercule walked out in front of us super confidently and started poising randomly. Videl put her head down in shame, and I put my arm around her shoulders to perk her up while this lasted. He stood in front of the machine, and yelled,

"Hercule Dynamite Punch!" Before hitting the machine it calculated for a minute until a final number of 176 appeared on the screen.

"And that's an amazing 176! Now please line up and when we call your name come and punch the machine."

Everyone stood around as the announcer started calling out names,

"18?" Android 18 walked up in front of him. "Is that really your name?" The announcer asked

"My parents where dull." She responded monotone.

She walked up to the machine and lightly hit it. It calculated and a 255 showed up. Everyone gasped and the assistant asked her if she could re-due her hit. She did it one more time and got an 182. Everyone else went in numerical order by last name. and whenever one of the z-warriors came up they punched real lightly so they could get into the finals, but not be obvious. Vegeta was called up and instead of punching lightly he punched with almost all he had causing the machine to fly back and hit the wall. He was given an automatic spot in the finals, and the assistants started to calibrate the new machine to use. We could hear the announcements for the Junior Division and begged them to hurry so we could go and watched Goten and Trunks compete.

"Oh my Dende this is taking forever!"

"Just be patient Kara." Goku said calmly

They finally started calling everyone out and Barbee went up to hit the machine. All the men laughed at such a small girl trying to compete. I could tell she was holding back when she hit the machine and got a 185 much to everyone's surprise. She smirked when she saw me glaring at her and walked off. Everyone finished and out whole group where confident in our scores and making it. We headed out so that we could watch the end of the Junior Division and made it up just in time to watch Goten and Trunks come out for the finals. They started fighting and where getting into the heat of it when Trunks grabbed Goten in a mercy hold.

"Come on Goten! You can get out of this! Do it for your sister!"

Goten struggled against Trunks, but was still unable to break free

"Ha! Go son! Beat that kakabrat!" Vegeta yelled

Goten then did the suspected and went super and broke free and the fight continued on

"Hey that's cheating! Your son cheated Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at Goku

"Hey I'm not the one controlling him."

"Besides he probably learned that from your son." I say defending him

The fight continued and soon they were standing on the stage breathing hard and laughing. I saw Trunks start to move his mouth and strained my ears to get the last of the conversation.

"I'm going to fight you without using my left hand. Just to give you a little more hope."

"What?" Goten asked confused

Trunks put his arm behind his back and the fight continued with Trunks only using his right arm. I turned to Vegeta smirking and said,

"I've had questions about Mirai being related to you in any way, but that one down there is definitely the son of an over-confident hot-head name Vegeta."

"Hot-Head!" Vegeta yelled causing everyone to laugh

Both Trunks and Goten started to lose stamina and when Goten was least expecting it Trunks went super and used his left hand to punch him. Goten went flying out and tried to stop himself as he headed towards the benches, but wasn't able to as his feet touched the edge.

"Trunks is the winner!"

"I knew my son would win!" Vegeta yelled proudly

"Yep definitely sour son…A little cheater just like his father."

"Cheater!"

Vegeta started bickering about Trunks and him not being cheaters when we heard the announcer start speaking,

"Can these 15 contestants and Hercule come back to the competitor's hall for placement?

Bandit, Yamcha

Brief, Mirai

Brief, Vegeta

Chestnut, 18

Chestnut, Krillen

Crane, Tienshinhan

Dang, Robert

Frost, Barbee

Junior, Piccolo

Pencil, Sharpner

Lee, Greg

Satan, Videl

Son, Gohan

Son, Goku

Son, Kara"

We all worked our way back to the competitors hall and stood in a line as the announcer told us more instructions on what was going to happen,

"I'm going to call your names in alphabetical order and you will pick a umber and we will place you on this bored who you will compete against and what round you will be in."

They brought a box out and the announcer called out the first name

"Bandit, Yamcha." Yamcha came up and put his hand in the box and pulled out a number and showed the announcer

"Number 11, round 6. Brief, Mirai!" Mirai did the same thing and pulled the number to show the announcer

"Number 10, round 5"

(A.N: Instead of doing this the whole time I'm going to list the names and what number they are and what round they are in)

Bandit, Yamcha: number 11, round 6

Brief Mirai: number 10, round 5

Brief Vegeta: number 16, round 8

Chestnut, 18: number 1, round 1

Chestnut, Krillen: number 13, round 7

Crane, Tienshinhan: number 9, round 5 (against Mirai)

Dang, Robert: number 5, round 3

Frost, Barbee: number 2, round 1 (against 18)

Junior, Piccolo: number 12, round 6 (against Yamcha)

Pencil, Sharpner: number 8, round 4

Lee, Greg: number 4, round 2

Satan, Hercule: number 14, round 7 (against Krillen)

Satan, Videl: number 3, round 2 (against Greg)

Son, Gohan: number 6, round 3 (against Robert)

Son, Goku: number 15, round 8 (against Vegeta)

Son, Kara: number 7, round 4 (against Sharpner)

After everyone had their number we are all started speaking about the mach ups.

"I still can't believe that I would get stuck with Piccolo." Yamcha complained

"You better bring all that you got. I want at least some workout." Piccolo smirked

"I can't wait to beat you Kakarot, and in the final round." Vegeta said confidently

"Please you can't even beat his daughter." I said with the same confidence

We all continued speaking about the match-ups and we made our way back to the rest of the group out in the stands and to a restaurant to eat dinner before heading back to the hotel for a good night's rest before the competition.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well i hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review it'll make me update faster!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Okay...i know i know...i took far to long to update, but in my defense there is a lot of fighting in this chapter and that is not my strongest subject in writing. So this is my first chapter with a lot of fighting in it...I hope your excited cause this is the start of the end of my story, cause guess what i only have 3 more chapters after this xD but don't worry as i said before i am having a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I only own Kara Son, Barbee Frost, and Robert Dang  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We all got to the tournament the same time that we did the day before and walked around all the shops and food stands. When I saw my father was alone I left Mirai's side and went up to him, and walked side by side with him for a few minutes before speaking up<p>

"Hey…dad?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you could teach me that awesome instant transmission move."

"Sure. But it's a hard move to learn."

"That's ok…I'm sure I can get it down if we train tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing." He said smiling at me

As much as I tried to resist I couldn't keep the smile from creeping on my face at my goofy dad. The smile traced my lips before I ran back to Mirai and grabbed his hand, and kissed his lips. The fighters parted from the rest of the group as we left to the competition hall where everyone was waiting.

We walked past the guard and got into the hall where all the other contestants where waiting for the fights to begin. I noticed Barbee sitting in the corner with her eyes closed, and I assumed she was meditating before her match. I decided to do the same and sat down and shut my eyes, relaxed my body and let my mind go free. I felt people sit down next to me and opened my eyes to see who joined me. I saw Mirai, Gohan, Goku, Krillen, and Tien. Everyone else just stood around each other speaking. I shut my eyes and continued my meditation until I heard the bell for the start of the competition.

We all stood up and watched as the announcer came up and smiled to us all.

"Alright thank you all for showing up, now we are about to start the World Martial Arts Tournament, and for round one would-" He looked down at his clipboard before he continued speaking, "-18 and Barbee make their way to the stage."

Barbee stood up and followed 18 out onto the stage to start the competition. _'Well at least 18 can deal with her, and she can lose early on' _Barbee walked past me and smirked at my evil glare. I smirked back and waved my fingers as she left on stage only to cause her to glare. I walked over to the entrance of the stage and stood there so I could watch every round.

(A.N: Ok so how I'm going to write the rounds is put round 1: and then everything that happens in it and then the winner before going to round 2: and blah blah blah…you'll catch on)

ROUND 1:

Barbee and 18 went to their respective corners, and the announcer came up on stage to introduce them.

"Ladies and gentlemen to start of the tournament we have two of our women competitors facing off in the first match. Barbee!" He pointed to her corner and she did a little wave and blew a kiss to the crowd, "And 18!" He pointed to her corner and she just grunted while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright now let's get down to the first match. Just remember no illegal hitting below the waist and you lose if you step outside the ring, give up, and are down for 10 seconds. And please no killing, if it does happen you will be kicked out of the tournament."

He ran off the stage before yelling, "Start!" 18 instantly sped off to face Barbee and aimed a punch at her unguarded face. She hit hard, but saw how it didn't affect Barbee at all. She continued her efforts, and landed a hard punch in Barbee's stomach causing her to double over. Barbee moved around and started blocking or dodging all of 18's hits until they got to the middle of the stage.

18's POV

I tried to land a hit hard enough to hurt her, because right now I thought that she was unbeatable. I was proud when I landed a hit to her stomach and caused her to double over, but was annoyed when she got up just as easily and started dodging or blocking all my hits. I stopped my attacks and stared at her, and she just stared right back.

"You're probably wondering why you can't seem to hurt me very badly." She said smirking

"You're just a teenage girl."

"You think that just because I'm a teenage girl, that this would be easy? Oh please."

"Why can't I hurt you? I'm one of the strongest women."

"You're not a woman. You're an android; you used to be a woman, but you're not anymore. The reason why you can't hurt me is a simple answer really. I'm stronger than you." She smirked and I flew at her again with my fist aimed at her face. She ducked under me, and easily led me away from the center of the stage to the edge leaving me with nowhere to go. She landed one punch on my face and I flew out and landed on the grass.

Kara's POV

When I saw Barbee dodging and blocking all of 18's attacks I couldn't believe it, but when she landed only one punch and knocked 18 out of bounds I was even more surprised. The announcer came on the stage and said, "How was that to start off the tournament!? The winner of round 1 is Barbee! Who will win the next round?" He got off the stage and I watched as Krillen ran to attend to his wife. Barbee came in a winked at Mirai and I before going and sitting on the bench. _'Something's not right with this girl, and I'm going to find out just what it is.'_

Round 2:

This was just too simple for Videl, and I knew it was going to easy fight. The announcer called her and Greg to the stage and Greg walked by with a terrified look on his face. They stood in their respective corners, and as The anoouncer yelled "start" Greg put his hands up in defeat,

"I give up!" He yelled

"Oh come on! Don't be a whimp!"

The announcer said Videl won and they left the stage with Videl yelling at Greg for being such a wimp.

Round 3:

"Can we have Robert Dang and Gohan Son to the stage!"

Robert walked by confidently and winked at me as he passed to head towards the stage. When Gohan walked by I grabbed him and said,

"Give him a nice hard hit for me."

He smiled as he walked out to the stage and stood across from Robert. They announcer told them to start and Robert ran straight for Gohan to hit him. Gohan blocked every hit while speaking to Robert.

"I could easily beat you."

"You? Please you're just nerd boy."

They continued their fight and Robert started leading Gohan to the edge of the stage. When Gohan was about to fall off he flew up and landed behind Robert, and when Robert turned around Gohan landed a punch in his stomach. He then kicked his feet out from under him, and grabbed Roberts arm and threw him over his shoulder,

"And that's for breaking my sister's heart in 10th grade."

He then picked Robert up and threw out of bounds causing him to lose. Gohan was announced the winner, and medics came to help Robert.

Round 4:

I walked out before Sharpner to head to the stage to start our fight. He came out right after and stood across from and I glared at him. The announcer came up on the stage and introduced us,

"On the right we have Kara Son!" I waved to the crowd put my fist up in the air

"And on the left we have Sharpner Pencil!" He put both of his fists in the air as he bowed his head.

"Now we would like to get and short interview of each contestant, so ladies first."

He started to walk over to me before I stopped him,

"No no I believe it's girls before ladies so I would introview that little girl over there." I pointed to Sharpner causing a loud "Ohhhh" from the crowd and the announcer. He walked over to him and placed the mic in front of his mouth.

"Oh well I'm Sharpner Pencil, and uh I must say I'm quite the ladies man. I have been in under Hercule's training since the end of 10th grade, and I know I can get to at least the finals to face Hercule himself."

"You have quite some confidence there. Now let's see your opponent."

He walked over to me and put the mic in front of my mouth.

"Oh well I'm Kara Son and-" He took the mic away and asked,

"Son? You wouldn't happen to be related to the Goku Son former champion would you?" He put the mic back and I just took it from his hand

"Yes I am related to Goku Son. He's my father, and with learning Martial Arts from him and the famous Turtle Hermit. I am determined to win this whole tournament."

He took the mic from my hand and said, "Well there you have it. Two different fighting styles against each other right now!"

He ran off the stage and yelled start and I just stood there as Sharpner ran towards me with his fist ready. He sent it towards my face and I ducked underneath it, he then sent another fist towards my stomach and I easily side stepped it. He kept sending punches and I kept dodging every single one. I was backed up towards the corner, and he smirked,

"I have you right where I want you Kara. You have nowhere to go to so you just have to take the hit and fall off, causing me to win."

I just stood there smiling snakily at him and when he sent his head towards my stomach for a headbutt I phased out and reappeared behind him. With so much force going into that headbutt he didn't have time to turn and ran straight off the stage and into the out of bounds zone.

"You should seriously check your ego. It looks like it's weighing you down too much." I started walking off the stage when the announcer came up to me, and held up my arm.

"What a doozy folks! She beat him without even touching him!" He let go of my arm and I continued my walk off the stage glad to be down with my fight.

Round 5:

When I walked back into the hallway of the competitors Mirai greeted me with arms opened and I walked into them. He wrapped them around me and kissed my head in congratulations. I stood back from him and asked,

"What is there to congratulate me for. I could have beat Sharpner with my eyes closed."

He laughed at my statement and I stood on my toes to give him a light kiss on the lips when we heard the announcer calling out Mirai and Tien to join him on the stage to start their fight. Mirai let go of me and followed Tien out onto the stage as I wished them both the best of luck and took my spot inside the doorway looking out at the arena.

Mirai POV

I followed Tien along the walkway leading to the stairs and took my respective place in a corner opposite of him and we just stared down each other. The announcer went up to Tien and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have our former Champion Tienshinhan facing off against a newbie. How far do you plan on getting in this competition Tien?"

"Well I'm only hoping to get past this round. I'm not completely sure I'm strong enough to be my competition."

"There you have it folks. Our ex-champ is running on luck! Let's start the match."

When the announcer was safely off the stage we charged towards each other and started exchanging punches. I knew Tien was strong, but sadly he didn't have a chance at beating a saiyan. We continued our exchange and soon I bumped up my speed and started leading him towards the edge of the stage. When I felt it was time I punched him off, and he leveled himself with his flying technic and came right back. I flew into the air to dodge him and he followed as we brought this fight to the skys. We saw the whole audience look up in amazement as we continued our fight and soon Tien started to loose stamina.

When I knew it was over I sent a kick to his stomach and a punch on the head to force him down and out of the ring winning myself the match.

Kara's POV

I watched as Tien fell out of the sky and onto the grass outside the ring while Mirai floated gently down onto the stage. I cheered along with everyone else when Mirai went to Tiens side to help him up and walk back to the competitor's hall. When Tien was safely with Launch and Goku, Mirai came up to me and gave me a long kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepend the kiss.

"Come on you guys get a room…" Gohan complained

We unlatched from eachother and I turned around to look at Gohan. I put an evil smile on my face and looked at Gohan as Videl came up to his side.

"I really don't like that look…" Videl said

"Don't worry it's for your boyfriend."

Everyone laughed and continued to watch the tournament.

Round 6:

The announcer called out for Yamcha and Piccolo to join him on the stage and Piccolo walked right out. Yamcha stayed back until Bulma pushed him out to join Piccolo. I watched as he continued to walk towards the stage where Piccolo waited. When the announcer called the match to start, Yamcha went head first into an attack, and started punching and kicking Piccolo madly. Piccolo dodged all the attacks, and sent one punch towards Yamcha's stomach causing him to be pushed back and out of the ring. Everyone cheered while Piccolo stayed emotionless and walked off the stage. We saw Yamcha laying unconscious on the grass and waited as the medics came to move him towards the clinic.

Round 7:

The announcer called for Krillen and the current champion, Hercule, to the stage. I saw Krillen smirk as he started walking out, and Hercule having his normal ego walked out confidently. When he came the the exit he turned towards Videl, Gohan, Mirai and I and said,

"Watch and learn kids. I'm going to show you how a real champion fights! Hahahahahahaha!"

I gave him a thumbs up while Mirai and Gohan had to stop themselves from laughing and Videl hid her face in shame. He walked out confidently and onto the stage to take his place across from Krillen who looked at him smugly.

Krillen's POV

I stared at the current champion, and had to hold in my laughter as he stood there. The announcer walked past me and headed towards Hercule to get his opinion on the upcoming fight.

"So Hercule what is your opinion on your opponent?"

"Him! Well I think he's a little midget who got in this competition because of luck. I don't think he can last even 5 seconds against the champ!"

I watched as Hercule then started doing poses and grunting while showing off his muscles. I couldn't help but hold my head down in shame. The announcer then walked over to me, and spoke in the microphone.

"So Krillen…you competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament when you were younger as a student of the Turtle Hermit. Why haven't you competed until now?"

"Well I have just been busy, and none of my close friends including the two former champions Goku, and Tien never competed so I stayed home as well."

The announcer nodded before running off the stage and calling the match. Hercule came running towards me and lifted his fist for a punch directed for my face. When he was about to hit I moved my head to the side causing him to miss. He continued to try hitting me, but wasn't able to land a single hit. He finally stopped and just looked at me. He opened his mouth in surprise and started whispering

"You were one of those guys at the cell games."

"Yep."

"That means your strong…are you friends with the one who actually defeated Cell?"

"Yes, he's my best friend's son."

"Okay listen…this championship is really important, and I can't lose in the first round. So please do me a favor and make it look like I beat you?"

"Fine I'll be the nice person, but don't expect any of my friends to do the same."

We stepped back from eachother and he sent another punch towards my face which I didn't dodge. When it landed I flew backwards to make it look like the force pushed me out of the ring. The announcer called Hercule as the winner and he continued his grunts and cheers as I got off the ground and dusted myself off before heading inside.

Kara's POV

I watched as Krillen followed Hercule back inside, and went over to him.

"What happened Krillen? I know for a fact that you are stronger than Hercule."

"Well I knew that he would lose everything if he was to lose in the first round…so I let him win."

"That was nice…"

He just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his wife before leaving the hall with her.

Round 8:

The announcer called for Goku and Vegeta to come to the stage and I watched as they walked out. They stood from across each other as the announcer walked over to Goku to start his introduction.

Goku's POV

The announcer walked over and started speaking into the microphone,

"Goku Son. I never thought I would see the former champion before Hercule back on this stage of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Please tell us, what are your plans for the competition today?"

I looked the man over, and started speaking into the microphone

"Well I just want to have fun. If I win that would be great, but winning doesn't matter to me this time around. I came here to be with my kids who also entered the competition and to have fun." I ended with a smile

The announcer nodded through my speech and walked over to Vegeta when I finished and put the microphone in front of his face. He looked at me before he looked back at the announcer and scoffed in the microphone and said,

"I'm too good for your introductions and this tournament. I'm only here so I fight that clown across from me, and prove who is truly strongest."

He pushed the announcer away from him and made the man fall off the stage. The announcer quickly got up and spoke into the microphone for us to start the fight and we got down into our fighting stances and glared each other down. I yelled over at him so that he would remember,

"No going Super Vegeta!"

"I know Kakarot!"

We glared each other down a few more minutes before we charged each other. Vegeta shot a punch towards my face and I easily blocked it while I sent a kick towards his legs to knock him down. He jumped over them, and started sending more punches towards my face. I dodged and blocked all of them and wasn't able to attack without taking a hit. He finally sent a punch and hit my nose causing some blood to spill before he started attacking again. I could feel my energy start to spike along with his, and soon we were being lifted up into the air with the force of the fight.

The whole audience looked up in awe as we continued the fight neither one of us giving in so easily. We stopped our attacks and stared eachother down while we took in some much needed breath. I wiped the blood on my mouth while he wiped the blood from his nose, and we charged each other again. We both started losing energy and soon were trading hits and weren't able to dodge anymore. I knew that if I didn't end this soon that he was going to win so I phased out and appeared behind him and charged an energy attack and threw it at him as he turned around causing him to fall back down the ring and crash land.

I started flying down as the announcer started the countdown.

"1…2…3…4…5…"

Vegeta got up and charged towards me again and sent a punch straight at my gut causing me to double over, and giving him the opportunity to elbow me in the back sending me into the ground. He started laughing at me, and when he wasn't paying attention I kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall face first onto the ground. I got up as the announcer continued the countdown he started for Vegeta

"3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Everyone Goku Son has won this fight!"

I bent down towards Vegeta and stretched out my hand towards him to help him up. He looked at me meanly and I spoke,

"Take my hand…friend." I smiled at him and he quickly slapped my hand away while getting up himself

"I don't need a third class putting his filthy hands on me!"

I laughed and said, "You really don't change Vegeta."

We walked off stage and back into the competitors hall to meet with everyone.

Kara's POV

I walked up to my father as he walked back in the hallway, and smiled while everyone congragulated him on his victory. I continued my walk towards the exit so I could sontinue my way towards the hotel for a short rest and a start on my training with my dad, but couldn't help my eyes roaming over to the small girl sitting in the corner glaring at me. _'Something is wrong with that girl…and I have to find out what it is' _

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what is Kara planning with her father Instant Transmission? I want guesses people! I also want a guess on the connection with Barbee...Why does she want revenge so much on Kara? Is it because of her being with Mirai instead or so much more? Let me know all your guesses in a review xD<strong>_  
><em>

**Review!  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Ok well you know how in DBZ hey always cut out how Goku or Gohan or really anyone learned a move? (for example hoe Goku learned the Spirit Bomb or Kaoiken...Or how Gohan learned Masenko or Kamehameha...or how Goku learned Instant Transmission) Well i'm doing that that now for Kara. Let's just say she practiced the instant transmission technic the night after the preliminary rounds adn the morning before this chapter and was somehow able to get it down. I'm not going to have her learning it because this chapter is already long enough and i wouldn't know how to explain it. So with that here is chapter 18 of Highschool Chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or elements in DBZ. All i own is my character Kara Son and any other OC like Barbee and Robert and such xD **

* * *

><p>The Z-fighters walked together as we headed from the hotel to the tournament grounds. I held Mirai's hand, while walking and couldn't stop myself from looking up to my gather and staring at the halo that floated above his head. <em>'Now it's time to go through with my plan. My dad is staying alive…whether he wants to or not.' <em>I let go of Mirai's hand and started running ahead of the group mentioning something about going to the bathroom. As I was running I lowered my power level so it seemed like a strong human. I ran until I knew I was out of sight of the group, and hid behind a wall. I put two fingers on my forehead and started searching for King Kai's power level. When I found it I smiled and disappeared from my hiding place and re-appeared in front of a surprised King Kai. I smiled and waved as I looked around the supreme Kai's planet in awe.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" King Kai yelled

"Well I really just wanted a…"

I was cut off by a man walking up to King Kai and informing him of a fight going on somewhere else on the planet. I studied him as he kept speaking to King Kai and let my anger swell up.

"Excuse me, but I was trying to speak to King Kai!"

I studied the man's back as he tensed up to the sound of my voice, and when I looked at his hair noticed how similar it seemed to me. When he finally turned around to face me I couldn't believe how similar he looked like my father except for the scowl he wore on his face.

"Who are you to speak down to a saiyan warrior girl?"

I continued staring at his face and pinpoint why he looked so much like my father. _'Maybe we're related or something…that's the only explanation.' _

"What are you staring at girl?"

"You look so much like my father." I responded

"How can I look like your father girl? Explain now who this man you speak of is! I must know him."

"My father's name is Goku…"

"That is not saiyan…are you saiyan girl? You sure do not look it."

"I'm half-saiyan! My father is saiyan he married a human and had me and my brother. His saiyan name is Kakarot."

We both turned to face King Kai when he started speaking.

"Kara this is Bardock, your grandfather."

"You're telling me that this insolent half breed girl is related to me?"

"Insolent...Half-breed!" I yell

"Yeah what a big surprise…I wonder where she gets her attitude."

"I don't have an attitude!" Bardock and I yelled at the same time

I stared at my grandfather before taking and angry breath before going back to what I originally came to King Kai for.

"King Kai I just have a question."

"What? Make it quick."

"What direction in New Namek in?"

"Why?"

"It's none of your business, can you just give me the information I came for!"

"Fine, sheesh all I ask is for a little respect…can I get just that."

"Yeah I'm going to give respect to a dead Kai…"

King Kai stared at me angrily before he turned around and started searching for the planet. I watched as his antennas twitched and twitched as he turned in every direction. I turned towards my grandfather and looked at him while he stared at me. When he didn't stop I yelled,

"What are you staring at?"

"You don't even look saiyan…where's your tail?"

"It got cut off a long time ago."

King Kai called my attention back to him and I turned towards him with a joyful face.

"Do you still want to know where New Namek is?

"Yes please."

"Wow she actually said please for once in her life…it's that way." He said while pointing in the direction behind him. I smiled and as I walked behind him threw a kick towards his back causing him to fall over on his face. Bardock started laughing while saying

"Maybe she is a Saiyan after all Ha!"

I stood in one spot before putting two fingers on my forehead and concentrated. After a few minutes I felt a ki signature that was similar to Piccolo's and Dende's and disappeared from Grand Kai's planet and arrived on New Namek.

I looked towards a group of Nemekians who looked at me worriedly. The elder came forward and stared at me and said,

"State who you are, and why you are here."

"I am Kara Son, daughter of Goku Son defeater of Frieza, and I have come to ask for the use of the dragon balls.

"Are you from the planet where one of our kind has gone to be guardian?"

"Yes I am from earth home of our new Kami Dende…Your son."

"Why is it you wish to use the dragonballs?"

"To bring my father back to life."

"I will grant you the use of the dragonballs. Follow me please."

The grand elder and the other nemekians turned around and started walking towards a small village that was about a mile away. I followed them quietly and when we got close to the village I waited in a field outside of it while they got all seven dragonballs from a house and laid them out in the middle of the field.

"Don't you think you should keep those hidden in case someone comes to try and use them for evil purposes?"

"They are hidden, and if someone did ask we say that we destroyed them." One Nemekian explained

I shrugged my shoulder and decided not to tell them about the dragon radar that Bulma invented and waited for the Nemekian to call out their eternal dragon. I watched as the sky turned black and a huge dragon came out of the Dragon Balls with only its tail attached.

The Dragon started speaking Nemekian and the Grand Kai asked me what my wish was.

"I wish for my dad Goku Son to come back alive so he can be with his family."

The Grand Elder said my wish in Nemekian and I heard the Dragon say something before his eyes flashed gold and back.

"Do you have another wish?" The Grand Elder asked

"No, thank you for letting me use the Dragon Balls."

He nodded and I put my 2 fingers on my forehead and disappeared back to King Kai on Grand Elder Planet before I go back to earth.

**Gohan's POV**

I walked alongside my girlfriend, Videl, towards the tournament hall, and when I looked up towards my father when he called my name I couldn't help but notice his halo was gone. I thought it was a trick of the eyes and blnked a few times before looking back up. I was about to point it out to everyone when someone appeared out of nowhere in from of the z-fighters.

**Kara's POV**

I appeared in front of the group of fighters and looked at them all when my father spoke,

"Hey Kara you're getting good at Instant Transmission."

"Thanks." I say with a smile. When I looked up and saw that his halo was no longer there I almost couldn't help running up to him and hugging him. I held myself back though and walked over to stand by Mirai. We were about to start heading towards the tournament hall when Vegeta spoke up.

"Kakarot? Where's your halo?"

"Wh-what?"

My dad's hands flew up to the area where his halo would be trying to find it, but only found air. He frantically kept searching and while everyone looked confused I couldn't help the joyful smile from creeping up on my lips. My dad finally gave up, and looked around confused.

"But I don't understand…I'm dead…I should have a halo."

"Maybe you're not dead anymore." I say quietly

"But no one would randomly bring me back to life?" Goku stated and made it sound more as a question he was trying to figure out. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me, and I cringed at the accuse I saw in Piccolo's eyes and decided to confess,

"Okay okay…I used instant transmission to go to Namek and bring dad back to life."

"But I told you not to Kara…I stayed dead for a reason. All the enemies seem to come for me so staying dead was a way to protect my family and the world." Goku argued.

"And I told you that I would fight an enemy every day of my life if it meant having my family together!" I shouted

All of my friends and family looked between Goku and I, not knowing what to do. My mother decided to break the tension as she came running up to Goku and hugged him tightly and cried in his chest.

"Oh Goku I'm so glad your back, and don't have to leave again."

She was weeping in his arms and he brought his arms around his wife. He looked over at me and I smiled which he returned. He let go of Chi Chi and the whole group continued to walk to the competition hall. We separated from the group not fighting and went into the hall to wait for the quarter finals to start.

I walked hand in hand with Mirai and looked at the listing for the fight. I noticed that I would be fighting against my brother and Videl was first to fight against Barbee. I walked over to Videl and Gohan and stood in front of them.

"Videl…" I hesitated

"Ya?" She responded quietly

"Give Barbee a good beating, but she is stronger than we thought…so be careful. If it gets tough…you have to give up."

"I can't give up…I promised myself I never would."

Before I could respond Gohan took her hands in his and turned her to look at him.

"Videl…please I know it's unthinkable but if it does get to tough give up…make this promise to me." Gohan pleaded

"I will Gohan. I promise."

The announcer called all the fighters together again to go over the rules once more before heading out to the stage and announce the beginning of the quarter finals.

Round 1:

The announcer walked onto the stage and called for Videl and Barbee to join him on the stage. I gave Videl one more pat on the shoulder and glared at Barbee as they walked out.

**Videl's POV**

I walked up onto the stage and stared at the girl standing across from me. I observed her stance and noted that she didn't look like much of a threat, but then noted how east she beat Android 18 and knew this was not going to be an easy fight. The announcer ran off the stage, and I quickly got in my stance. He yelled out "Fight!" and I sped towards Barbee hoping to get the first hit. She ducked beneath my fist and I shot out another fist She grabbed that one in mid-air and smirked at my surprised face. I pulled my fist back and jumped away, and got back in my fighting stance.

She stood there standing and stayed waiting for my attack. When I blinked and looked back she was gone. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my side and lost my breath when she hit my stomach. I doubled over and she brought both her fists up and slammed me hard on the head making me fall hard on my face and stomach on the tile. I opened my eyes and looked up at her standing over me. I slowly started pushing myself up while taking a deep breath. I stood on my shaky legs and stared at Barbee as I got back in my fighting stance. Barbee smirked and said,

"Wow, you really don't give up."

"I have no reason to." I responded

"Please…you and I both know you're going to lose."

"I won't give up!" I yelled

Barbee shrugged and got in her fighting stance across from me. I saw an opening to easily attack, and changed my stance to make it seem like I would go for it. I ran towards her and she adjusted her stance at the last second before we exchanged punches. I dodged all her hits and we went a while without landing any hits. I finally decided to try and trick her and brought my leg up quickly to deliver a round house kick. I felt and thus and heard an oof from Barbee and noticed the punched stopped flying towards me. I looked ahead and saw her on the ground holding her side. She looked up and scowled and I noticed her normal brown eyes were red as she yelled,

"You Bitch!"

She quickly stood up and rushed at me at speeds I couldn't see. I felt a punch on my face and a hard kick in the stomach making me double over. Before I had a chance to get myself together I felt the familiar pain of being punched down on my stomach causing my face to hit the hard tile. I finally was able to see Barbee standing above and lifted my head to start standing up when she forced it back down with her foot. She put pressure on it causing me to let out a cry of pain.

"If I was using my full power right now you would be dead." Barbee said

"What…are…you…?" I managed to say

"Let's just say I'm not exactly what you think I am. Now I would give up so I don't have to seriously hurt you. You did make a promise."

A few tears started seeping out of my eyes as I said the dreadful words I promised myself I would never say.

"I…give…up…" I choked

Barbee lightened the pressure on my head and said,

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I Give Up!" I said louder

She took her foot off my head as the announcer came up to announcer her the winner. I stood up and was very dizzy, but managed to walk off with what little dignity I had.

**Kara's POV**

I studied Barbee's fighting style and saw how good she really was. I knew that because she won that either Gohan or I would have to fight her. I really wanted to be the one to teach her a lesson or two, but I wasn't completely sure I could beat my brother. Videl came stumbling in and walked right into my brother's arms and started crying. I walked over to her and put my hand on her and was about to tell her that she did the right thing, but decided she should just have her time alone with Gohan to comfort her. After a few minutes she turned around and looked at me and slightly smiled with sad eyes. I quickly gave her a hug and walked towards Mirai and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I heard my name and Gohan's name to join him on the stage.

Round 2:

I walked to the entrance and waited for my brother to join me. He walked up next to me and I linked my arm through his.

"Hey Gohan, no matter what happens and whoever wins let's give them a good show."

Gohan nodded his head and we walked out towards the stage arm in arm. The announcer ran up to us and shook each of our hands as we stood across from each other in the middle of the stage. The announcer ran off the stage and yelled, "Fight!" and before we walked to our respective sides to start our fight we shook our hands and nodded at each other.

I stared at my brother standing across from me and quickly got in my fighting stance. I shot forward towards my brother with my fist aimed for his face. He ducked underneath my arm and shot a leg out to counter. I jumped over it and fazed out behind him. When he turned to face me I used my speed to my advantage to land a hard slap across his face to distract from my leg swinging below to knock his feet out from below him. Sadly my distraction didn't work and he jumped over my kick at the last second and sent a punch towards my face which I caught and he sent the other fist right after which I caught as well. It became a struggle for strength, and I knew I couldn't win so instead of trying to overpower my brother I fazed out once more and appeared on the stage all the way on the other side. Gohan turned to face me and flashed a smile which I returned before we got back in our fighting stances.

I noticed an opening in his stance and smirked, _'he thinks that I'm going to try for the opening, but I'll get him.' _I sped forward with my fist cocked back aiming for the opening and everything went in slow motion he moved his stance getting ready to attack when I came in range, and right as I was about to punch my fist out into the fake opening I pulled it back and quickly lifted my foot and twisted my body to land a kick on his face. I felt the pressure of hitting an object and heard a grunt of pain when I landed and looked at him holding his jaw. He moved it a few times before getting back in his stance and looked at me sternly and saying,

"Let's bring this to the sky."

"Fine by me." I responded

We floated up above the ring and rushed towards each other one more time and started throwing punches and kicks at each other. We countered ever attack thrown and son I started dodging every punch to tire him out quicker. We both started tiring out as we continued to throw punches, _'punch…dodge…punch…dodge…'_ Soon I started only dodging as I though whick Ki attack to throw. I smirked as I did some motions with my hands and yelled,

"Chaos…" I was cut off by Gohan fazing out and appearing above me yelling,

"Masenko Ha!"

A yellow beam was heading towards me and I didn't have time to dodge or counter and soon I felt the burning of the ki attack pushing me towards the ring. It slammed me down onto the ring and made a small crater with me in the middle smoking slightly. I kept myself limp and my eyes closed to make it look like I was unconscious I could hear the announcer counting

"5…6…7…8…"

Gohan touched down beside me while the announcer continued,

"8…9…"

When the announcer was aout to say 10 I quickly flew up and sent my attack at point black range at Gohan,

"Chaos Strike!"

It blew out of my hands in Aqua and gold and I heard the grunt from my brother as it hit him straight on and pushed him down into the crater I was just in. when the attach faded I could see him lying in the crater uncounsious.

"1…2…3…4…5…"

I felt for his ki to see if he was really uncounsious. I could feel he was still awake, but out of it, and I hoped he would stay down for the rest of the countdown. Gohan's eyes opened slightly and I worried he would stand up and make himself the winner.

"8…9…10! And Kara Son in the winner!"

As soon as the announcer said that Gohan stood up and followed me off the stage, As we were walking he said,

"Congragulations Kara you won fair and square."

"but you could have gotten up…why didn't you?"

"You deserved to win. Plus Barbee is your enemy and you deserve to get your own revenge on her. I can't fight all your battles for you."

I smiled and hugged him when we reached the competetors hall. I looked over at Barbee and saw her smirking while she pretended to slit her throat. In return I held my hand out and pretended to shoot a fake gun at her while laughing my head off while she frowned. I smirked while I sat on one of the benched between my father and Mirai.

Round 3 (Mirai Wins)

Round 4 (Goku lets Hercule Win)

After the last two rounds of the quarter finals they allowed us a break to eat and do whatever we wanted. The whole group went out to eat and after I walked around hand in hand with Mirai. When I noticed we only had an hour and a half left I led him with me to the hotel room. He went over to the couch to turn on the TV while I walked past him towards the bathroom. I quickly rinsed off and wrapped a long white cotton towel around my body. It hung right below the curve of my butt, and I wrapped another towel around my hair on top of my head. I walked into the living room with only my towel on and stared at the clock in front of me. I noticed we only had an hour left until the semi-finals and felt a tug on my wrist from behind. I turned to look at Mirai looking at me up and down, and I blushed as I held the towel closer.

"You should know better than to wear just a towel around your 18 year old boyfriend." Mirai said as he pulled my wrist to bring me closer to me and sat me on his lap as I put my arms around his neck. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and he instantly deepened it while holding me closer. Mirai let go of my lips and started kissing me down my jaw and neck. He kissed down to where my neck met my shoulder and sucked on that one spot causing me to moan slightly.

He left a hickey before bringing his lips back to mine and kissing me deeply again. He brushed his tongue across my teeth asking for entrance and I opened slowly. His tongue dove into my mouth and we started a fight for dominance. I didn't realize he was moving me until I felt the plush of the couch on my back and felt Mirai hovering over me. I felt his warm hands on my shoulder coming up to the towel on my head and quickly unwrap it. He brought his back down to my shoulders as he continued to kiss me fiercly. He brought his hands to the rim of my towel and started to pull on it, before I stopped him so I could pull his tanktop over his head.

I messed with his belt while he started to undo my towel again, and as my towel was about to fall off my body the door slammed open and we heard the whole group outside. Before I could make myself even a little more decent Goten and Trunks were standing in front of us staring.

"Why is Mirai hovering over you while you're in a towel Kara?!" Goten yelled

"What?!" I heard my mother scream

"They were obviously having an intimate moment dummy." Trunks explained to Goten

Chi Chi ran inside and stared at me as I held the towel close with the shirtless Mirai hovering over me. He quickly hovered up and stood on the other side of the room as my mother yelled,

"I know how I always said I wanted grandkids. But your still to young! Your still in high school!"

The rest of the z-fighters walked in and I saw Roshi look over at me and instantly get a nose bleed causing him to run to the bathroom. My father got in protective parent mode and started to stride over to Mirai. I could see the seriousness in my father's face, and knew if I didn't stop this it would turn ugly. I quickly stood from the couch and tied my towel around the top of my chest before pushing past my mother and went to stand between Mirai and my father.

"Dad…I know this looks bad, and like it was all Mirai's fault, but I had a part in it to."

My dad continued to stare at both of us before letting out a deep breath and patting us both on the shoulders and turning away with my mother yelling behind him. I stared at the whole group before quickly turning away with a deep blush and heading towards my bedroom to change.

I quickly put on my Navy blue sports bra and spandex shorts and pulled out my gi that was almost a replica of my dad's and started putting it on. I slipped on the low cut shirt that showed my sports bra and had the turtle insignia on the left breast and the demon piccolo symbol on the back. I then slipped on the skirt that reached about mid thigh with huge slits on the sides. I tied my navy blue belt around my shirt and skirt, and ut my hair in a high bun on top of my head and pinned my bangs back to show off my eyes. I added my navy blue training boots and arm wrists, and walked out of my room to the group waiting in the living room. Everyone got silent and stared at me as I walked in. I stared back before turning and walking towards the door and saying behind me,

"Let's go," before opening the door and walking out

-Competition Hall-

I sat on a bench with my head on Mirai's shoulder as they got everyone settled down to start the semi-finals. Could see Barbee staring at me, and I smirked before looking away. Mirai bent down slightly and started whispering in my ear.

"Kara…look I know you can beat Barbee it's in your blood, but we already know we can't underestimate her anymore. Look all I'm saying is that if it gets difficult…give up so we can deal with her together."

I looked up into his eyes and kissed him lightly before shaking my head.

"I wish I could promise you that, but this is my fighty and I'm going to do it by myself." I kissed him one more time before adding, "But I will promise you this…I will come back stronger than before."

I stood up when I heard the announcer call Barbee and myself to join him on the stage. Mirai kept a hold on my hand as I stood up and I slipped my hand from his as I walked through the door heading towards the stage.

_Semi-finals Round 1 Barbee vs. Kara_

The crowd cheered loudly in my ears as I walked out towards the stage. I could sense Barbee walking behind me and willed myself not to look. I searched for my family sitting in the bleachers and saw Gohan and Videl cheering for me with the rest of the group. I waved slightly as I stepped onto the stage and met the announcer in the middle. Barbee stood across from me and we stared each other down.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen. These two girls have fought their way up to the semi-finals and only one will reign supreme. Now I ask for them to shake hands before going to their respective corners." The announcer said

Barbee and I continued to stare at each other. Instead of following the announcers request we turned away from each other and walked to our respective corners.

"Looks like we have some tension. Lets start the Semi-finals of the World. Martial. Arts. Tournament!"

The announcer ran off the stage before yelling, "Fight!"

I instantly rushed towards Barbee and sent a fist towards her face which she easily dodged before sending a punch of her own towards my face. I caught it and held it there as she sent another fist towards my face. I caught that one as well and held her there while I brought my foot around for a kick. She pulled away at the last second and fazed out and reappeared behind me and sent her own kick towards my back

I felt the sting of the kick and stumbled forward, but quickly got back in my stance. I turned around to face Barbee and stared at her while she stood confidently with her arms crossed. I walked across the stage and stood in front of with my arms crossed and asked,

"What are you really doing here?"

"Why I just want to win the championship."

I scoffed, "Oh please. You told me you had other plans."

"Oh I did, and please do you know what they are?"

I stood there staring at her with my crossed until she answered her own question.

"I didn't think so."

I sent a quick roundhouse kick towards her and hot her in the stomach and quickly went on the offense again as I sent a punch towards her face. She dodged it and we started trading hits at each other while slowly floating up into the air. I took a moment to realize we were flying and that Barbee had no problem during this time. We continued our trade of attacks when I heard a voice yelling in my head.

**::**Kara! Be careful she's not human and she's only trying to tire you out!**::**

I recognized the voice as Piccolo's and took my eyes off Barbee to look down at him. I noticed my mistake a second to late when I felt a tug on my wrist and felt myself flying towards the stage. As I was about to right myself Barbee grabbed me around the waist locking my arms to the side as she blasted towards the stage with me. At the last second she let me go and I crashed into the stage. I laid there dizzily as the announcer started at me. I heard Barbee yelling at him to start counting and he obliged. I heard the faint counting, but couldn't will myself to get up.

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my head and heard a scream. It took a second to realize I was the one screaming and I clutched my head as visions started to pass behind my closed eyes. I saw Barbee transforming into an ugly pink and white monsters that looked like, 'Frieza!' my mind screamed. I saw a dark energy around her wrap around me and drown me. The a bright gold light emitting from the darkness as I stepped out with gold spiked hair and green eyes staring as I rushed her. I saw Barbee on the ground unconscious and myself unconscious on the stage. The visions continued and I saw Mirai slamming the door with a stern face, and Videl with a diamond ring on her finger. The last vision was a baby girl that looked remarkably like Gohan.

As the visions faded I could still hear my continuous screaming. I quickly stopped and snapped my eyes open as I stood up and walked towards Barbee and stand in front of her with a stern face.

"You can stop hiding. Reveal your true form Barbee. I know you're not a human and I want to fight the real you."

She just smirked as a blinding light started to form around her. I shielded my eyes with the rest of the crowd as the light continued to grow, and I could feel Barbee's power level growing.

"Great mistake for you asking me to transform! I was only using an eighth of my power as that form. Now you're going to witness my complete power!"

I looked up and saw a pink and white gruesome monster with red eyes and red lips. I could see that she was the same species as Frieza. A dark power started to form around her as she continued her speech.

"I am Burrbee, sister of Frieza and daughter of King Cold, and I'm going to destroy you and then the rest of this little planet!"

As she finished her statement she launched the dark power towards me and it surrounded me just like my vision. As I was swallowed by the darkness my oxygen was taken from me and I heard a voice in my head.

**::**Kara you promised me you would come out of this fight stronger than before! You cannot die on me!**::**

As the voice faded away fomr my head I could feel the power surging through me as I became a super saiyan and then a super saiyan 2. I began to step out of the darkness surrounding me, but could still feel it holding me back.

"It is useless! I have trained for years preparing myself to take on the super saiyan and super saiyan 2. There is no way you can beat me!"

I felt a surge of power come from the darkness to hold me back and I started drowning again. I tried my instant transmission, but couldn't make myself go anywhere. As I started losing oxygen I continued to think, 'I made a promise that I have to keep…'

"I won't lose!" I yelled as my power surged and before I knew it my hair grew down my back in long blond spikes and my eyebrows disappeared. I stepped out of the darkness with my shirt burned off and only my training bra on. I looked towards the gruesome Burrbee and scowled at her while walking over.

"How did…that was my most powerful attack…how could you…No! You can't be more powerful than me! Your only a half-monkey!"

"There's a lot you don't know about us Saiyans Burrbee. I always knew there was a power beyond the super saiyan 2, and my father proved it to me. Know I'm a super saiyan 3 and I'm going to defeat you."

At the speed of light I flashed forward and punched her in the jaw and kicked her in the stomach. I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder and onto the stage before picking her up and flying high in the sky.

"Now it's time for some pay back!" I wrapped my arms around her torso and flew down towards the grass right outside the ring and few feet before we would hit I let her go at speeds unseen towards the grass, and before I went to land on the stage I sent a blast towards her form. I saw it hit her and when it died down I could see her unconscious form. I only stared at her motionless form for a second as the announcer said I was the winner and my power drained from my body and I powered down before fainting on the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So that was chapter 18. I did as i promised and updated it on my birthday which is today November 7th. I can't believe i have been writting this story for more than a year already. I can't wait until i finish and can get started on the amazing sequel. I already started on chapter 19 which is going to have a lot of filler stuff before the final chapter 20. xD OMG i am so excited and i really hope you are too xD<strong>

**Also with her visions i gave away some things for the rest of this story and the sequel, plus a little extra if i decide to extend this story even more. And sorry for the weird name Burrbee...i couldn't think of anything else to go with the pun of Frieza and King Cold that also could pass of as Barbee as a human. Last, sorry for my fight scenes. I know they are probably not the best ones you have ever read, but i know for a fact they're not the worst xD**

**Okay well that is all for this AN...Review! Review! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a while... I was going to update on Christmas but i got to lazy xD Anyways here is chapter 19 and it is a filler chapter so it's just a bunch of sappy romance and random crap. The important part is at the end xD Anyways, I will have Chapter 20 (which is my last chapter!) Up tomorrow on the first day of the new year.**

**Happy New Year everyone and i hope you enjoy the second to last chapter of my story.**

* * *

><p>I ran into my house with mail in my hand and a huge smile on my face. I ran to the kitchen in search of my mother, and found her slaving over the stove to prepare the dinner for a family of hungry saiyans. I came up behind her and yelled out,<p>

"Mom!"

She jumped and the spoon she was using clattered over the counter as she turned around and stared at me sternly. I kept smiling and soon she lightened up and asked,

"Kara, why are you so excited?"

I quickly placed the mail on the table except 2 letters and held them in front of her face as I spoke.

"Our ACT and SAT scores came in!"

"Oh…Go get your brothers and father so we can open them as a family."

I smiled as I nodded and quickly ran out the front door and blasted off to my father's favorite training arwa and landed on one of the tree branches and watched as my father trained Gohan.

I noticed my father was a super saiyan 3 and that Gohan was a super saiyan 2 trying to charge up.

"Come on Gohan. It's not that hard. You just have to get enough determination to transform. Almost the same way you transformed into a super saiyan 2."

"I understand dad, but wanting to catch up to you and Kara isn't enough to determine myself. I need to get angry, and there's nothing to do that now."

I jumped down from the tree and walked up to my family and smiled at all three of them. Goten quickly jumped up and down and tackled me on the ground before I even had a chance to speak. I quickly grabbed him off me and put him on the ground before speaking to him.

"Hey little monkey don't you think you're getting too old to be tackling me every chance you get?"

"No, I'll 'ever be too old to tackle ya." Goten responded

"Never Goten…You would never be too old to tackle you." Gohan corrected

"Why would I want to tackle me?" Goten asked

I laughed as Gohan held his head and said, "Never mind." Before looking back at my smiling face and asking,

"Why are you so excited Kara?"

"Oh ya I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. Our ACT and SAT scores came in and Mom wants all of us there so we can see them as a family."

The three boys nodded and we quickly took off to head for the house and find out our ACT and SAT scores. When we arrived at the house my mother was waiting outside the door for us. We all walked inside and my mother picked up the two envelopes and handed one to each of us. Gohan and I looked at each other and quickly opened out respected envelopes to read the letter inside. I quickly unfolded the letter inside and started reading it to myself. 'We would like to congratulate Kara Son for receiving a score of 32 on the ACT' I smiled to myself after reading that part of the letter and quickly skimmed the rest of the letter before looking up and meeting everyone's eyes. Gohan smiled as well, and I asked,

"What you get Gohan?"

"I got a 2200 on the SAT!" he responded

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I smiled before yelling,

"I got a 32 on the ACT!"

"What! How could you get such a low score! I thought I taught you better than that?!" My mother screamed. I rolled my eyes and told her,

"Mom Gohan and I took different tests. The SAT, which is the one Gohan took, is graded out of 2400. The ACT, which is the one I took, is graded out of 36.

"So you got a 32 out of a 36?"

"Yes Mom."

She walked over and gave both of us a hug to congratulate us before announcing that she has something very special planned for dinner and to leave so she could prepare. The boys left to continue their training and as I was about to leave to join them my mother called me back.

"Darling, why don't you go to Capsule Corporation and see if they want to join us for dinner?"

"Okay." I responded with a smile.

I placed two fingers on my head and located Mirai's ki before disappearing to where he was. I appeared in his bedroom and watched him lightly breathing on his bed in only a pair of pajama pants. I walked up next to him, and floated up and landed sitting on his lap with my legs on either side of him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me bending over him. He met me half way and kissed my lips lightly before I pulled away and got off his lap and pulled his hand to stand up with me. I handed him his tank top and he slipped it on before I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to the living room where I knew the Briefs family, except Vegeta, would be.

We walked in front of them, and I told Mirai to sit and wait while I left to get Vegeta from the gravity room. I walked up to the steel door and could hear the quiet hum that indicated the machine was on. I quickly typed in the code on the pad next to the door that would turn off the machine and open the door. As soon as the door opened Vegeta stood there glaring at me. I simply smiled and turned around the head back to the living room with Vegeta behind me. When we arrived I decided to make the announcement,

"Mom invited all of you to come over and eat dinner with us." Vegeta scoffed and said,

"Why would I want to spend the afternoon with Kakarot?"

"Because although you won't admit it he's your bestfriend."

Everyone laughed while Vegeta scowled. After the laughing dies down Bulma said,

"Yes, I think it's a good idea to go spend time with your family. And that means you have to go Vegeta."

Vegeta continued to scowl as Trunks put his hands up in victory about getting to see Goten. I told them all to hold on to me as I put two fingers on my forehead and transmissioned us back to my house. When we arrived Goku, Gohan, and Goten were just coming back in and Trunks ran off to play with his best friend. My mother came out right when they were about to run off and told them to get inside and help set the table outside s we could eat. The boys ran inside and started bringing out plates and silverware while everyone sat down at the table outside. My mother stood up and announced she would bring out all the food, and I stood up and said I would help.

I walked behind my mother into the house, and went up to the huge roast on the counter and grabbed it and balanced it in one hand while I grabbed the salad bowl with the other. I followed my mother back outside and while put all the sidedishes around the table I placed the roast in the middle and the salad next to it. When we finished setting the whole table with food it looked like a huge buffet for the military. My mother and I sat down in our seats and motioned for everyone to start eating.

OoOoOoO

After we finished our meal, Trunks and Goten ran off to play, Gohan and Goku left to train and I helped Bulma and Mom bring in the dishes before I was told them could clean themselves. I walked back outside and met up with Mirai and walked into the forest hand in hand. After about 5 minutes of walking we reached the lake and I slipped off my flip flops and pulled up my sweat before sitting on the edge and slipping my feet in the cool water. Mirai joined me a few seconds later and sat near me with his arm around my shoulder. We sat in silence for a few moments before I broke it.

"What did you get on the SAT?" I asked

"A 2175." He answered

"That's only 25 points less than Gohan…Have you gotten any college letters?"

"Actually West City University is giving me a full ride."

"Oh…"

"What about you? What did you get on the ACT?"

"A 32."

"Any college letters?"

"A few but nothing interesting."

We sat there in silence again with the owl's hooting and the wind blowing through the trees. I tilted my head up to stare at the moon through the tree branches and let out a deep sigh while moving my feet in the water. I noticed Mirai pulling his feet out of the water, and I followed his lead and brought my legs to my chest and hugged them there.

Mirai came up behind me and hugged me close to his body as he brought his legs around me and laid his head on mine. We sat still for a while, until Mirai started speaking again,

"You know Kara…I don't want to lose you ever…you should apply to West City University. We can get an apartment off campus and live together."

"I already applied to WCU, and I would love for that to happen. It would be a dream come true."

I tilted my head up and met his lips with mine. We pulled apart and I laid back in his chest and listened to his heart beat and closed my eyes. I almost fell asleep in his arms when I heard my mother calling for us to come inside. Mirai stood up and I held out my hands and he quickly pulled me up and put his arm around my waist as we walked back to my house.

We walked to the house in silence while I was deep in though. 'I want to stay with Mirai throughout college and maybe forever, but at the same time I really want to make it in that Art College I applied to.' When we reached the house Bulma said that it was time for the Briefs to go home. Mirai brought me into a tight hug before kissing my forehead and letting me go before placing his hand on my dad's back and disappearing to go home.

OoOoOoO

-One week later-

I finished helping my mother clean the dishes from dinner, and walked outside to fly over to the post office and get today's mail. I sped towards the nearest city and walked inside the building before walking over to our mailbox and getting the mail. I started to walk out and look through the different letter that I held in my hand. I passed the bills and trash for my mom and came 3 pamphlets, 2 were from West City University for Gohan and I and one was from West City Art Academy for me.

I clutched the letters tightly before taking off to head home. I landed outside and ran inside to place my mother's mail on the table before running through the house and into Gohan's and my. I placed his letter from WCU on his desk before sitting down on my bed with my two letters. I held my breath as I opened the one to WCU and quickly skimmed the letter. 'You have been accepted to West City University with a full scholarship in our facility.' I smiled as I read the rest of the letter.

I looked down at the West City Art Academy letter and picked it up before slowly ripping it open as well. I knew I was accepted to a university, but I couldn't help but hope I would be accepted to this Art Academy. I read the letter and a smile grew on my face. 'We greatly appreciate your audition for West City Art Academy and would love to inform you that you have been accepted with a full ride scholarship…' I couldn't help the smile from staying on my face, but then remembered that difficult decision I had to make. I whispered to myself,

"Go for love, or for a dream?" I blinked back tears as I picked up both letters and threw West City University in the trash.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Okay so here it is the last chapter of Highschool Chaos...I am so sorry that it took me way longer than I promised to put it up. My computer broke down and when I was fixed I lost all my files plus the finished chapter. Luckily I had half of it written in my notebook, but I still had to re-write it. And then find the time to type it up. And I Finally did it. Okay so I don't wanna ruin the chapter by rambling on...so here it is, Chapter 20 of Highschool Chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and the song is called For Good from the Musical Wicked. I only own Kara Son.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20:<p>

I woke up late on the Friday of my graduation. I sat up on my bed and looked at the digital clock which read '1:15 pm'. I stretched my arms over my head before standing up and walking towards the kitchen in my tank top and shorts. I walked into the dining room and watched my whole family eating sandwiches for lunch before I sat in between my brothers and quickly made a sandwich for myself.

"So are you two excited about graduating today?" ChiChi asked. Gohan and I nodded our heads while we continued to eat our lunch. The table got silent again except for the sound of chewing and squirting of condiments on sandwiches. I finished my 4th sandwich and started making a 5th one while my father and brothers finished their 7th ones and laid back patting their stomachs. My mother cleared her throat before asking Gohan and I another question.

"Do you two have your speeches ready for the graduation?"

We both nodded and kept silent causing my mother to get a very irritated look on her face. Instead of yelling she calmly asked,

"What did you write about?"

"Just about the years in high school and years coming up." Gohan answered

"And what about you Kara?"

I swallowed my last bite of my sandwich and took a large gulp of soda pop before burping and wiping my mouth before answering,

"Same"

I stood up from the table and brought my dishes to the sink before walking back to my room and changing into my training gi before flying out my window and to my favorite training area to do my daily workout before getting ready for my graduation.

OoOoOoO

After about two hours of training I headed back inside to take a quick shower and get ready for my graduation. After I took my shower I wrapped a towel around my hair and a robe around my body. I unwrapped the towel from my hair and started blow drying it while I loosely curled it with a round brush. To finish my hair I wrapped my bangs around my brush and blew dry them while bringing the brush to the side so my bangs would curl on the side of my face.

When I finished my hair I walked out of the bathroom and into my room and found Gohan, completely ready, reading a book at his desk.

"Gohan, how much time do we have until we leave for graduation?"

Gohan looked up at me before checking his watch and answering,

"Half an hour."

I nodded and grabbed my panties of my bed before going to the walk-in closet and slipping off my robe and replacing it with my underwear. I grabbed my dress of the hanger and slipped it on before walking out to my brother and asking him to zip up my dress. After he did as I asked I went to the full length mirror and admired my dress on my body.

The dress was all black, strapless, and went down to my thigh in the front and to the floor in the back. On the inside of the back side to be seen on the front was a shiny black rose pattern on dark grey. I grabbed my net gloves and pulled them up my arms and put on my high heeled black boots that came up to mid shin. I turned towards my brother and asked,

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

I smiled and quickly went to the bathroom and put on very dark eyeliner, and purple eye shadow to make my blue eyes pop. I added mascara, and red lipstick before walking out to meet my family in the kitchen. I smiled at all 4 of them and placed my hand on my dad's back and disappeared for the graduation.

OoOoOoO

We arrived at the graduation and I ran over to Mirai to give him a tight hug. He broke the hug and bent down to give me a quick kiss, but I turned away at the last second and his lips landed on my cheek.

"Why can't I kiss you?"

"Can't have you ruining my lipstick." I replied

Mirai smiled and stared into my dark blue eyes, and I stared right back into his aqua ones.

"You look...gorgeous."

"Thank you."

I took the time to check out my boyfriend and loved the way his grey suit and purple shirt looked on him. He didn't wear a tie and kept a few buttons of his shirt opened. We talked for a few minutes until they announced the ceremony starting in 5 minutes.

"We should go to our seats." I say noticing everyone walking into the ceremony hall.

"Wait I have something for you. Close your eyes."

I did as he asked and felt his presence move behind me. I heard him shuffling in his pockets, and finally felt something cool on my neck. He moved back in front of me and said,

"Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and instantly looked down at the necklace around my neck. I could see the smooth metal and a red stone in the middle. I looked into my boyfriends eyes and asked,

"What is it?"

"It's a silver dragon holding a red heart. I thought it could symbolize eternal love...because you know eternal dragon holding a heart..."

I cut him off with a kiss and broke it off after a minute and said,

"I love it."

"I thought you didn't want to mess up your lipstick?" He did a sexy smirk and I replied, "Worth it."

I kissed him once more and zipped up my graduation robe and adjusted my hat and walking into the ceremony hall hand in hand with Mirai. We separated to go to our seats and waited for the ceremony to start.

The principal walked up to the front of the stage and started speaking,

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am so glad you were able to make it out here this evening to Orange Star High 2013 Graduation. We hope to keep this ceremony going without any delay and get to the after party. I would like to be the first one to say congratulations Orange Star High class of 2013. Now I would like to introduce our valedictorian this year, please give an applause to Gohan Son!"

Gohan stood up from next to me and walked up to the stage and stood behind the podium and shuffled some papers before he started speaking.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Well I started Orange Star High in my sophomore year with my twin sister Kara Son, and may I say that you were all quite tough on us. I understand how hard it would be to welcome fellow "nerds" as you would say into a the group of kids you grew up with your whole life. Well, actually no I don't completely understand, because before Orange Star High I was homeschooled my whole life with only my twin sister to keep me company. But these 3 years at Orange Star High have been some of the best in my life. I have gained many friends who except me for myself, and a lovely girlfriend I don't want to lose anytime soon. Thank you Class of 2013 for accepting me for who I am, and may I add a congratulations for the class of 2013."

Everyone clapped as he walked off the stage and back to his seat next to me. The principal retook her place behind the podium and introduced me as the class Saledictorian.

I smiled and stood up and walked up to the stage and took the principals spot behind the podium. I looked around the room, and smiled once more before I started to speak.

"Wow...you all look amazing tonight. You know I never thought I would be the one to come up and speak in front of my whole class and family and friends. To tell you the truth speaking to large crowds have never been my thing. I'm more of a singer, but here I am. Since, my brother covered my life story at this school already I won't have to so hopefully I can keep this short. My life before coming to Orange Star High was the definition of boring. My house is in the middle of nowhere and all I had to do was walk around the forest and entertain myself. Try living like that for 16 years, But then my amazing mother wanted My brother and I to go to a real school, and that was the best decision she could ever make. These past years at Orange Star have been hectic...to say the least. We got into trouble, we made friends, found some love, and lost some people...but that's what life is. Not everything can be perfect, but when there is nothing wrong it can almost seem like it is. I want to thank my mom for changing my life with her decision to put my brother and I into school, and I would like to thank my class for accepting me for who I am. I would like to end with the most cliché line of any graduation speech...Orange Star High Class of 2013...We Did It!"

Everyone applauded and I stepped down the stage and returned to my seat next to Gohan so we could continue the celebration. The principal came back up and announced the continuation of the graduation ceremony, before the band started playing the famous graduation song. The senior class lined up against the far wall and soon the name were being called in alphabetical order. Every time a student would go up a baby photo would show up on the big screen above their head. The fourth student was called up and when she left the stage the principal called out,

"Mirai Briefs"

The auditorium clapped and I laughed at the picture of him on the screen. I watched him walk over to the principal and finally got his diploma and walked off the stage. The ceremony continued and finally got to the S names.

"Videl Satan."

Videl walked onto the stage and went through the whole ceremony. Gohan was called up and I looked at his baby photo, and saw it was the one when he was in his toy car with his tail hidden. Finally, the Principal called my name and I walked onto the stage and looked up at the screen while everyone clapped. It was a picture of a 3 year old me sitting on a tree branch wearing a sundress and my hair was in a ponytail while I smiled. I walked across the stage and the principal moved my graduation tassel to the other side of my hat and shook my hand. I then went to the school Administrator and he handed me my diploma before I shook his hand and walked back to my seat. The ceremony lasted about 20 more minutes until we were finally released to go to the gym for the after party. Everyone took off their robes on the way to the gym and soon the after party was in full blast. The principal came to the middle of the room and announced,

"Now we would like to introduce Kara Son and Videl Satan, who will sing a song in honor to the graduation class of 2013.

We both walked into the center of the room and I announced into the microphone,

"We will be singing For Good from the Musical Wicked."

The music started and Videl started with her solo

**Videl  
><strong>_I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives...for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn_  
><em>And we are lead - to those<br>Who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you...<em>

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
><em>As it passed a sun<em>  
><em>Like a stream that meets a boulder<em>  
><em>Halfway through a wood<em>  
><em>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because I knew you<em>  
><em>I have been changed for good<em>

**Kara  
><strong>_It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me - is made  
>From what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart.<br>And now whatever way our stories end  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>by being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
><em>By a wind off the sea<em>  
><em>Like a seed dropped by a sky bird<em>  
><em>In a distant wood<em>  
><em>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because I knew you...<em>

**Videl  
><strong>_Because I knew you..._

**Both  
><strong>_I have been changed for good_

**Kara  
><strong>_And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the things I've done you blame me for_

**Videl  
><strong>_But then, I guess we know  
>There's blame to share<em>

**Both  
><strong>_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

**Videl -(at same time as)- Kara  
><strong>_Like a comet pulled from orbit - - Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>As it passes a sun - By a wind of the sea<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder - Like a seed dropped by a bird  
>Halfway through the wood - In a distant wood<em>

**Both  
><strong>_Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<em>

**Videl**

_And because I knew you..._

**Kara  
><strong>_Because I knew you_

**Both  
><strong>_Because I knew you...  
>I have been changed...<br>For Good_

After we finished the last note everyone applauded and I went up to Videl to give a big hug. We gave the microphones back to the tech person and continued on with the party until late into the night.

**OoOoOoO**

- 1 Week Later -  
>I was left in my home alone and relaxed on the couch for most of the day, trying to decide if it was time to tell Mirai about my choice in college. I knew he would be upset, but should calm down after I told him all the circumstances. I picked up my cell phone and quickly send him a text saying,<p>

"Hey, you want to come over? I'm here alone ;)"

A few seconds passed before he responded,

"Sure, be over in 20 minutes"

I smiled and quickly walked over to my room to change out of my PJ's. As I looked through my closet I thought about what I want when Mirai comes over. I was ready to give my everything to him, and I thought it was time to let him know. I decided on a purple tank top that stopped above my belly button. I pulled on some knee length jeans, and ruffled my hair and walked out of my room and towards the front door right when I heard Mirai knock. I opened the door and smiled as he continued typing on his phone. I watched him until he looked up and smiled, before checking me out. He looked me down and back up and I looked at him suspiciously until he looked me in the eyes.

"Like what you see?"

He nodded his head and I laughed while I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. I pulled him all through the house and into my room. I pushed him down onto my bed and quickly climbed on top of him and started kissing him. After a few minutes he pushed me up and looked at me curiously,

"A little feisty today, aren't we?"

I smiled before kissing him again and again. He swiped his tongue along my teeth begging for entrance and I opened my mouth for him. We explored each other's mouths while my hands looked for the bottom of his tank top. When I found it I quickly started slipping it off and he stops kissing me for a moment so I could slip it over his head. I put my hands on his chest and as he started bringing his hands under my shirt. I pushed off him.

"Look, I want this...I really do. I just feel like I should tell you something before we do."

"Ok, what is it?"

I got off him and stood up while he sat up on the bed. I looked him the eyes and started speaking,

"Ok, please don't get made."

"What is it?"

"I decided not to go to WCU, but-"

"Wait...what?"

"I'm not going to West City University."

"What! 2 weeks ago you said it would be a dream come true to go to WCU, and now you're not going?!"

"Will you let me explain Mirai?" I said calmly

"No, I don't want to hear any explanation. I'm leaving."

He walked to my bedroom door and slammed it shut right after looking at me angrily one more time. It was just like my vision and my eyes started to water before anger took me over.

"Fine! I never loved you anyway, leave without ever understanding! ASSHOLE!"

I heard the front door slam and I stomped around my room and walked towards my vanity and picked up the necklace Mirai gave me and threw it in the trash. I changed into my training outfit and flew outside to let out some steam.

- Next Day -

**Mirai's POV**

I paced around my room while criticizing what I did yesterday. I should have let Kara explain before walking out. I don't know what came over me, but I had to talk to her...I had to get her back.

I flew out of the house at full speed, and arrived at the Son Household in 20 minutes. I quickly knocked on the door and waited for anyone to answer. Gohan opened the door and stared at me sternly. I pushed past him while whispering, "I have to speak to her."

"Uh Mirai?" Gohan asked, but I ignored him and walked to their room and saw it was empty. I tried searching out her energy and couldn't feel it anywhere. I looked towards the door and saw Gohan standing there.

"Where is she?"

"She left..."

"I have to talk to her...I love her..."

I walked around the room and noticed something shining in the trash can, and went over to pick up the necklace I gave her laying in it. I picked it up and started losing hope of getting to talk to her until I realized I could call her. I quickly dialed her phone number while putting the necklace in my pocket. I heard the phone ring once...twice and then,

"We're sorry this number is no longer in service. Please re-dial and try again."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know sad ending :'( and I'm even sadder than it has to end. I had an amazing time writing this story, and I really hope you all enjoyed it. I am writting a sequel so there will be more. I already have many plans for it, and maybe I even started writing it. I'll let everyone know on this story when I put up the first chapter. But so you all can keep a look out for it. It is going to be called College Chaos. Seems appropriate doesn't it? I think so. Anyways please leave me a review of how you enjoyed the last chapter and the whole story together. Please I want to know what everyone thinks. Especially the people who are new fans and the ones who have been there for me the whole time. So may I end with Thank You for reading and I can't wait to have my fans back for College Chaos.<strong>


End file.
